With in Lies the Truth Comes Forth
by WoofumsPup
Summary: He wanted to forget his foolishness...He wanted to forget how his only daughter died 8 years ago. But when a Jonin named Snow reminds Kakashi of his daughter his gut churns with memories and a bad feeling... Ita x oc spoilers in chap 19. Chap 30 up
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto. That's a fact  
I know most people are probably annoyed with my Kyoko stories by now, since I have this one, but let's hope the third time's a charm. The Prologue is in Kakashi's point of view.

#

PROLOGUE

Kyoko Nozomi Hatake, I thought it was good combination. Kyoko meaning "mirror" since she would mirror people's actions, Nozomi meaning "hope" because everyone gave up on her and of course, Hatake meaning "field" she was my daughter and she couldn't go around with her original family name. Kyoko was a good girl, but clumsy always tripping over herself and other people. She was also intelligent, a genius by the Forth Hokage. I guess there wouldn't be a lot of one years speaking fluently when you first meet them.

Oh, how she loved the Forth Hokage like another father, she would always call him "Hokage Daddy" or "Daddy". It's unfortunate that he died something that Kyoko couldn't understand. The day of his funeral she asked me, "why they were burring Daddy? He had work to finish in his office." I tried to tell her what a funeral was but my mouth wouldn't open to answer. She was six years old when the Forth Hokage died, but little would I know that Kyoko would leave my life in four more years.

The day of her 10th birthday she achieved Jonin status. Unfortunately we had a mission on that same day. I was careless that day; she died because of my foolishness. I was being too cocky and proud of my only daughter being a Jonin at the age of ten. I remember how her body went into flames from an explosive tag. I remember watching her scream as I watched helplessly hoping that the flames would go out on its own. I gave her a proper burial but I never believed she was dead. I remember all of the crying faces that day but something didn't feel right. She couldn't possibly be dead.

--

Typos fixed: July 26, 2008


	2. Mission  Help Jonin ninja Snow

Chapter 1: Mission – Assist Jonin ninja Snow

Chapter 1: Mission – Assist Jonin ninja Snow

Team 7 receives their next mission

Hatake, Kakashi stood in front of the 5th Hokage awaiting for his team's next mission. The Hokage organized the papers on her desk before looking at Kakashi.

"For Team 7's next mission they'll be assisting a Jonin named Snow. She's escorting a popular pop group to a singing competition in the Land of Rain Forests. This is a B ranked mission. Are there any questions?" she said.

"Where will we be meeting this woman named Snow?" Kakashi asked looking through the informative report about the mission.

"She will be with the singers. Just meet at the rendezvous point," the 5th stated blankly. Kakashi nodded before he bowed and left. He casually walked back to his apartment, just to make his students angry. By the time he arrived they were almost asleep from boredom.

"Hey guys! It's good to see you guys are on time," Kakashi said cheerfully. The three turned to look at Kakashi. They had their bags packed for their mission but Kakashi hadn't started just to annoy them. He didn't have much to pack so it wouldn't take a long time.

"You're late again Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelled fixing her hair and headband. Kakashi chuckled inserting the key into the lock before twisting it. He opened the door and stepped in, signaling his bored students in. Naruto looked at Sakura before looking at Sasuke. _Something doesn't feel right_, Naruto thought as Sakura pulled him inside. Naruto looked around Kakashi's small home: there were many pictures, a table with 2 chairs, a kitchen, a couch, a desk, 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Sakura looked around at the picture that occupied the desk space. There was a picture of team 7 and Kakashi's team when he was young, and many pictures of a girl with silver hair.

"You guys can sit down," Kakashi said as he packed his things. Naruto and Sasuke obeyed but Sakura was still intrigued with pictures of the girl.

"Ah, Kakashi-sensei, who is the girl in your pictures?" Sakura asked. Kakashi paused before resuming packing. He finished slinging the bag over his shoulder as he came out of his bedroom.

"A girl I knew a long time ago," Kakashi said quickly. Sakura looked back at the picture before looking at Kakashi again.

"Were you close to her," she asked innocently.

"I was very close to her, unfortunately she died," Kakashi said as he turned off a couple of the lights in the apartment.

"I'm sorry sensei," Sakura said softly.

"While we're all here, I'll inform you guys about the next mission," Kakashi said. Naruto perked up from Kakashi's words as Sasuke turned his head. "We'll be helping a fellow Jonin named Snow escort a pop group called Eternal Tears to the Land of Rain Forest. I know it doesn't sound like it would be a B ranked mission but this group has a bounty on their heads for 67million ryo," Kakashi informed.

"Snow!" Naruto laughed, "Who would name a child that?!" Sakura hit him over the head like usually but Sasuke had his own question.

"Is it 67million ryo total or per person?" he asked.

"Per person, there are 15 people in the band so that's about 1billion ryo," Kakashi said nonchalantly. Naruto's laugh ceased and the whole room became quiet, even the ticking clock seemed to stop. "Well we need to get moving. We don't want to hold up the band," Kakashi said heading for the door.

: 3

"We've been waiting here for a while, Kakashi-sensei, how long will it take for them to get here?" Sakura whined. Kakashi didn't answer since he was absorbed in his reading. The sound of foot steps was distant yet coming closer. Kakashi looked out of his book, to see the approaching person. As quickly as the foot steps appeared they faded away just as fast. _A ninja scout and this one is good, _Kakashi thought. Naruto's face seemed panic stricken.

"There are ghost here," he said weakly.

"No, but the Eternal Tears caravan will be here soon," Kakashi said putting his book away. His eyes fixed on a cleverly hidden smoke bomb. _That scout has already been here; this ninja isn't one who fools around _Kakashi thought going to the road. Naruto looked down the road blankly waiting to move out. The sounds of horses and carts filled the air as they came into the view. There were 9 carts each chained to 4 horses and there were 4 guards per cart except for the first one which had one. The first guard walked up to Kakashi. He or she wore a black cape and a mask like Kakashi's but it was black.

"Hatake Kakashi, glad you could join us. I'm the one they call Snow. You can call me Snow or Snowi but nothing else," Snow said. The person was female and she had blue eyes but the left one was covered with her silver hair. Naruto snickered at her name. "Is my name amusing to you Uzumaki Naruto?" she asked not looking at him. Naruto stopped snickering and stared at her astonished.

"How did you know my name?!" he asked loudly.

"Keep it down, there was a report that informed me about every member of Team 7," she replied. Kakashi stared at Snow; to him she seemed really familiar. It caused a sickening feeling in his stomach it was too strange. Snow shot him a glance before returning to the first cart.  
"The three Genin will protect the first cart, while you Kakashi-senpai will patrol a long side all carts, I will scout out ahead and behind leaving traps so try to stay on the trail." She informed Team 7. _I'm not going fall for that_, Naruto thought walking closely to the side of the trail when Snow was scouting ahead. As he walked along getting bored protecting the first cat and eventually scouting through the dense forest he felt a rope constrict his leg tightly as his body was lifted into the air.

"You just had to place your hand on the hot iron," Snow said blandly above him. Naruto made a noise of frustration waving his arms in the air. She snickered throwing a kunai at the rope tearing it apart. Naruto hit the ground with a loud thud. He sat up holding his aching head becoming frustrated again.

"You did that on purpose!" he yelled at her. She quickly shut him up by throwing a rock in his mouth which he spat out quickly.

"Keep it down," she said pulling him back to the road as before leaving to scout.

"That woman reminds me of Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said once Naruto returned.

"I don't see the semblance," Sasuke said taking notice of the panicked birds flying into the sky.

"The hair is so similar, they talk nearly the same, they both wear masks and they're both so mysterious," Sakura said quietly.

Naruto spoke softly, "I noticed that as well." Naruto laughed evilly, "Why don't we see what she's hiding underneath that hood and mask." Sakura and Sasuke stared at Naruto before looking at each other.

"You're nuts. If that woman resembles Kakashi-sensei what if she knows how to elude us as well?" Sakura said softly.

"She has a point," Sasuke started, "but the thrill of trying this is high. When we settle in for the night we'll strike while she's a sleep."

"What are you three up to?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

--

Yes it took forever. I had so much homework it was so hard to write.

Typos and rewording: July 26, 2008

Please Read And Review


	3. Mission: Looking upon a Face

Chapter 2: Mission: Looking upon a face

Chapter 2: Mission: Looking upon a face

:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:3:

"We're going to settle in for the night," Snow informed the group. The area had a beautiful waterfall and rich green grasses. Many people gasped at the scenery and sighed that they were given a moment to rest.

"Why don't we check on the 15 girls," Kakashi suggested reading his novel. Snow's eye twitch a little, which Sasuke caught quickly.

"Brilliant idea, I'll go get them," Snow said mocking smile. _Something doesn't feel right about her, she hiding a deep secret_, Sasuke thought observing her every move.

"You've been scouting all day. My team is more than willing to do it," Kakashi told Snow.

"There's probably no easy way to get out of this so your team can get 9 of the members while I will get the other 6," Snow reasoned blankly.

Kakashi sighed, "Very well, Team 7 will get the first 9 while you get the last 6." Snow ran off to the last cart. She knocked on the door before letting herself in. Snow reemerged a couple minutes later to get the other girls.

"This is everyone except for one," Snow sighed, looking up to the sky once everyone was gathered around a warm fire.

"Who's missing?" Kakashi asked leaning against a tree. A girl with the same light silver hair as Snow pushed through the crowd tiredly.

"That's Mikitty," Snow mumbled placing a hand on Mikitty's shoulder. Mikitty yawned, covering her mouth.

"Hello everyone," she yawned, waving to the 5 shinobi. _She ALSO reminds me of Kakashi-sensei,_ Sakura thought as her eye twitched.

"WOAH!" Naruto said with amazement, "You have cat ears!" He stared at the protrusion coming out of Mikitty's head.

"They're not real. It's something I just where all the time," she responded.

"Do you think I could have a pair of cat ears?!" he asked excitedly. Snow snickered softly, before Mikitty began to laugh.

"Only in your dreams, you'll have to steal these off my head to get a pair," she said turning her back on him.

"We're settling in for the night, ladies. We just wanted to check if everyone was here _and _in one piece," Kakashi stated holding onto an angry Naruto. Kakashi glanced at Mikitty before glancing at Snow they seemed so familiar. _I have a bad feeling about these two,_ Kakashi thought feeling that same sickening feeling as before. The girls walked back to their cabins murmuring their thoughts about the shinobi with each other.

Team 7 sat around the fire chatting with each other as Snow silently sat down leaning against a tree. Minutes passed and the girl was asleep, Kakashi decided to rest as well and he settled in for the night away from the flames.

"Should we look at her face now?" Sakura whispered to her fellow Genin sitting across from her.

"Yeah, why don't we do it now," Naruto said rather loudly, causing Sasuke to cover his mouth.

"Keep it down, Idiot! She's a Jonin remember. A good one at that," Sasuke whispered. "We'll wait to make sure she's really asleep." They waited an hour and an hour seemed long enough. Using their skills they silently crept up on the prey. She seemed to have dropped her guard and was in a heavy sleep. Once Sasuke, the leader, of this tiny mission was close enough ever so carefully reached for the tip of the mask. He took his time but it was nerve racking. What did her face look like? Did she have scars? Or tattoos? What was she hiding? Sasuke could feel her breath against his approaching hand. Closer, and closer, the breath became closer with each movement. Sakura's nails dug into her palm and Naruto's into the dirt and gravel. He pinched the top of the mask beginning to pull it down. He couldn't believe this, that he a mere Genin with "Notable talents" was pulling a mask off of a top level Jonin.

The mask was at the tip of her nose when she asked, "Do you three need something?" Her oceanic eyes were opened staring at the three children that moved away from her in a panic. She pulled down the mask, before looking at them directly. They stared in awe at her face that it was…

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

CLIFFHANGER! WOOHOO!!

Typos and rewording: July 26, 2008


	4. A Beauty or a Hag?

Time to Reveal: A Beauty or a hag

Time to Reveal: A Beauty or a hag?  
I might remove this story…  
--

She wasn't badly scarred as what they thought. She had two scars, that ran from the bottom of her eyes on a diagonal to the top of her cheeks.

"If you wanted to see my face, you should've asked," Snow said pulling the mask off.

"Why do you wear a mask?" Sakura asked curiously.

"How many females do you meet with scars on their face?" she countered.

"Not many," Sakura said softly.

"Can we know more about you? On the data Kakashi-sensei it only told us your name," Naruto said.

"And that's all you need to know," Snow said closing her eyes.

"Come on, just one thing," Naruto whined.

"I'm guarding a caravan with a quiet kid, a loud-mouth girl, a mysterious Jonin and an idiot. There's your information," she said nonchalantly. Naruto glared at Snow before turning away.

"I think we should sleep," Sakura said with a yawn. Sasuke nodded climbing into a sleeping bag. Sakura shot a one last glance at Snow before lying down to sleep. Before closing her eyes she noticed Naruto suspiciously eyeing her from his sleeping bag.

- - -

"Wake up! It's time to move," Snow yelled. Naruto opened his eyes to darkness. They had only slept for about 5 hours. The sun wasn't up yet.

"Why are we up so early?" Naruto whined closing his eyes again.

"Get up or get left behind," Kakashi said standing up.

"Just 5 more minutes," Naruto said falling asleep. Kakashi grabbed his collar pulling him away from the sleeping bag.

"You're the one who slept the most," Sakura spat. Naruto looked at Snow noticing her appearance had changed over night. Instead of wearing a mask she wore a long red cloak that had a hood. Her blue eyes were almost unseen.

"Why do we have to get up so early?" Naruto whined.

"Shut up," Snow answered him looking around.

"What did I do to you?!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up! There's something in the area. Watch the caravan carefully," Snow stated before scouting out the area. She went deeply into the forest following the trail of chakra. It stopped in a clearing near a waterfall. She surveyed the area quietly before noticing a figure behind her.

"Itachi Uchiha, why are you here?" Snow asked. He smirked walking in front of her.

"Can't you guess," he responded.

"Sasuke," she mumbled.

"No…I'm not here for Sasuke," he said walking towards her.

"You only do things for a reason," Snow said backing away from him.

"It seems like you know about me," Itachi told her.

"Then if you're not here for him…Then why are you here?" she said bumping into a tree. Itachi didn't respond as he grabbed her wrists quietly.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he looked into her eyes.

"I know all about your clan. The Leaf Village destroyed them except for you," Itachi murmured in her ear.

"You're a liar! I don't have a clan, I'm just an orphan," Snow said trying to escape his grasp. She felt her legs give out on her as she crumbled to the ground. Itachi held her wrists above her head as she squirmed.

"You and I are the same. Everyone in our clans is dead," Itachi whispered in her ear. Feeling his breath against her neck made her shiver.

"I'm not the same as you! I didn't kill my clan!" she yelled squirming.

"Oh, but you did. The Leaf Village used you," Itachi said looking into her eyes.

"What?! I already told you! I'm an orphan!" Snow said looking away.

"You and your clan were not shinobi but they were warriors. Warrior priests and priestess, that is. The Shinobi villages believed that the clan should be apart of one of the five nations. They refused believing that Taiyou, who took the form as a white wolf would protect them. After many refusals the Anbu used the clan to make it seem like they attacked a small town in the Leaf Village. Then a traitor from your clan used yo-" Itachi started.

"Don't you get it?! I'm an orphan! I've stayed in an orphanage my WHOLE life!" Snow said tears brimming in her eyes.

"You are the reincarnation of the priestess who tamed the wolf god and goddesses. The priestess anchored the gods to this world. After the priestess died she was reincarnated in the next female child and after the many generations you became the new anchor. The traitor knew this and gave away the information to unleash the Wolf god of evil, Warui, killing the clan. We are the same and-" Itachi told her but was cut off again.

"How come I don't know you're telling lies?!" she murmured as tears fell.

"Because, if I was telling lies you wouldn't see visions of your past lives after I did this," Itachi told her before kissing her lips softly but controlling. He was right she saw the lives of each priestess before her. He broke the kiss smirking at her. He kissed her cheeks tenderly before releasing her wrists. Her arms fell to her sides as tears fell from her eyes. She looked away from him crying loudly.

"Please go!" she cried. Itachi grabbed her chin pushing her head up so she'd look at him.

"I promise you. We'll defiantly meet again," Itachi said before leaving Snow. Snow didn't know how long she stayed there until Kakashi found her.

"Are you injured?" Kakashi asked her.

"No," she said quietly.

"Have you been here since yesterday morning?" Kakashi asked.

"I've been here for that long?" she asked in a daze.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked crouching next to her.

"Itachi Uchiha was here," she murmured.

"What?!" Kakashi said.

"He told me that we'd meet again," she said softly.

"You're not battle scarred. What exactly happened?" Kakashi said carrying her back to the caravan. In her daze she explained everything that happened.

"Let me get this straight. Itachi kissed your lips?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes, how many times must you make me go over that moment over and over again?" Snow muttered.

"Are you sure it was Itachi Uchiha?" Kakashi asked as nightfall approached. Noticing the darkened sky he walked quickly until he found the caravan.

"Yes," she replied.

"Don't say anything to the Genin," he murmured to her. She nodded before passing out.

"Sensei, you're back!" Sakura said in front of the campfire.

"Hello everyone, I found Snow," Kakashi responded.

"Is she asleep or something?" Naruto asked.

"I guess she passed out," Kakashi said laying her down inside his sleeping bag.

"Where did you find her? Is she okay?" Sakura asked.

"She was laying against a tree in a daze. She'll be alright. I don't really know what happened to her. I guess she could be sick or something," Kakashi lied. Sakura and Naruto took the bait yet Sasuke did not. _Kakashi is clever, something must have happened _he thought as Kakashi walked away. As Sakura and Naruto argued Sasuke checked Snow's temperature and pulse.

"She's fine, as I thought," he muttered. Sasuke checked her hands to see if she had any new battle scars. There were none as he suspected.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"You know Kakashi's clever. Do you really think she just fell into a daze for a day and a half? AND if he found her this morning how come it took Kakashi all day to get here?" Sasuke replied.

"Now that you say that. That is true," Sakura responded.

"When she awakens we'll question her," Sasuke muttered to them.

--

Typos and Rewording: July 26, 2008


	5. Chapter 4

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 4

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 4

Yah…I decided to rename the story…I didn't like the title.

--

Snow woke up the next morning with a throbbing headache. She sat up rubbing her head noticing she was on top of one of the cart. Wobbling she jumped off the cart. When she touched the ground she lost her balance falling forward.

"What did you do to me?" she whispered to herself. Snow weakly stood up before walking alongside the carts. She replayed the events that happened three days ago in her mind. It made her tremble when she thought, _Is he really going to come back? And if he does what is he going to do to me? He is a rose with thorns while I am a clumsy pigeon. Will he kill me after I learn the truth? Or is this a clever plan to get me to join the Akatsuki? All of this is making my head ache more!_

"Ah…Snow-sensei, are you okay?" Sakura asked.

"My head is pounding and I feel slightly dizzy but I'll be alright," she said above a whisper.

"I think you should rest more sensei," Sakura replied with concern.

"There's strength in numbers. Once I have something to drink I'll be fine," she muttered so Sakura would leave her alone.

"I have some water on me," Sakura said holding it out to her.

"Thank you," she replied. She drank some of the water before dropping the bottle. She thought she saw Itachi in the trees. Her vision blurred for a moment as she lost her balance.

"Kakashi-sensei! Something's wrong with Snow-sensei," Sakura called out.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kakashi asked when he arrived.

"I think Snow-sensei is sick," Sakura replied helping Snow stand.

"I'm fine," Snow muttered before loosing conscious.

"Sakura let me carry her. Now why don't you join the boys?" Kakashi said. Sakura nodded handing over Snow. Kakashi stared at the limp girl noticing something on her neck. On closer inspection it was a 4 pronged needle.

"These types of needles are only used by bounty hunters," Kakashi said. He laid her down in the bed again before joining his team.

"Hey guys, we have a bounty hunter on our hands," Kakashi informed.

"How can you be so sure?" Sasuke asked.

"This needle is only used by bounty hunters. It's covered with a poison that causes dizziness and loss of consciousness. It takes about 3 days to clear all of the poison out of your system. So, Snow won't be herself until at least tomorrow. Keep a close eye on her until then," Kakashi said showing them the needle before leaving. The Genin kept an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. As day turned into the dark evening it was a quiet day. There were no attack, thieves or any of the girls running away to "civilization" as they called it.

"Kakashi-sensei, do you know anything about Snow-sensei?" Sakura asked when they settled in for the night.

"I know as much as you do. She doesn't appear in any of our records until her years in Anbu as Snow," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"Of all the names to choose from why Snow?" Naruto asked.

"It's probably a code name. Maybe she just wants to be as pure as snow instead of blood stained or she wants to be pure of something she did or she was," Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying she just wants to be accepted?" Naruto asked.

"Exactly. Why don't you ask her why she wanted to be snow or should I say…be like snow," Kakashi responded.

"Alright! I'll do it right now," Naruto said with courage. He tried to walk away but only fell flat on his face due to Kakashi holding on to his ankle.

"I didn't mean right now you idiot. I meant when she's feeling better," Kakashi responded harshly. Snow had frequent nightmares and couldn't sleep half the time causing the poison to go around her body for a longer period of time. She stared into the night sky panting from being dizzy. Snow felt a hand touch her forehead causing her to squirm. The hand moved down to her mouth before a figure came into view.

"Don't scream and do exactly as I say in the morning," a voice whispered. Snow nodded.

"Take this pill and warm it in your hands tomorrow before placing it in cold water. Let the pill break up in the water and disperse before you drink it. Afterwards get plenty of rest or the pill will backfire," the voice whispered placing a pill in her left hand. The person curled her hand around the pill so she'd hold on to it. The person took his/her hand off Snow's mouth and just about the person was about to leave Snow grabbed the person.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"The only person willing to help you right now," the person whispered in her ear before kissing her lips. She saw the flashbacks again causing her to squirm. The person broke the kiss before coming into Snow's view.

"Itachi?!" she whispered.

"Take the pill in the morning. It will help you in the long run," he said before leaving her.

"Why are you helping me?" she muttered before she fell asleep. In the morning she did as she was told and he was right. She had more energy and wasn't as dizzy. Since Snow wasn't back to her normal self _yet _she became a look out at the back of the caravans. During her time as a look out she thought of many conspiracy theories on why Itachi wanted her:

A: He wanted her to join the Akatsuki.

B: He wants to find another weakness in Sasuke

C: He wants to torture her

D: He's trying to find an easy way to get Sasuke alone

E: He wants to try out a new Jutsu on her

F: He knew who she truly was and will blackmail her

G: Wants to kill the singers in the caravan

H: He's getting revenge?

I: He was going to use her for something he needed in the near future

J: And last but most UNLIKELY he has a small infatuation with her

She thought them over in her head quietly as the birds chirped in the trees. She gave a small yawn from boredom as she observed the skyline. It was mid day and the sun was beating down on them. She pulled the cloak's hood on to her head. She whistled a soft melody luring some of the birds to the open. She heard an explosion near the front of the caravan causing the horses to rear in fright. She quickly walked to the front of the caravan to see a man with a crater in front of him. He was a burly man but he seemed familiar.

"Why do I feel…like I know him?" she muttered.

--

Typos and Rewording: July 26, 2008

Please Read and Review…I just want some feedback.


	6. Chapter 5

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 5

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 5

Thank you 0 for reviewing…I actually never thought of that…

--

Her head began to pound as she watched the others fight. Punches, kicks, Jutsu they went by so fast to her.

"I have to help them somehow," she muttered. Her vision was slightly blurry as she drew blood from her palm. _I've never tested this…but I can't let them die…_she thought trembling. She couldn't hear anything above the explosion. With her blood she wrote a couple characters on her hand. She placed her hand on a nearby tree. _If this works I should be able to create wolves from the near by natural resources _she thought. She was relieved when it did work but she began to feel weaker and weaker.

"There she is," the man mumbled.

"If…If I am the one you want then…follow me," she said weakly. To the best of her ability she left the area to the East. Snow had been through the area before. There was a plateau above a river that led to the waterfall from before. Snow decided if her life was going to end after fighting the man she'd jump into the river. The man pursued her to the area as she hope. The wolves she erected kept her standing as her energy and chakra continued to drain.

"Snow-sensei!" she heard a distant voice call out.

"Please wolves…stop him from coming here…or at least stall him," Snow said weakly. The wolves whimpered slightly before leaving her. Her weak body dropped to the ground as she renewed the seal with fresh blood.

"Snow, it's been a while…9 years…9 years since you humiliated me!" the man growled.

"You're Fudaka Yoshika aren't you?" Snow said creating more wolves in secret.

"I'm surprised you still remember my name. Your little wolf thing won't work on me," Fudaka said with a smirk. Snow began to grow too weak to continue the creation technique so she stopped abruptly. The man charged her kicking Snow in the head. She gagged as she tried to stand.

"It's not warrior like to attack when the opponent isn't ready," Snow spurred once she was upright. Fudaka snorted it off as he did a couple of hand signs. _I have to save my energy…but that means I can't attack him, _she thought. Fudaka rushed her again but this time he thrust his hand into Snow's stomach. She gagged again before feeling blood spurt out of her mouth.

"You were injured quite nicely before this," he said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" she asked weakly.

"Poison…you should know what that is. It kills you slowly but you're not as dizzy as you should be. No matter, in this jutsu…there are two ways that you can die: If I twist my hand clockwise and I can make your heart stop immediately or I can twist my hand counter-clockwise which will only cause internal bleeding. I want you to suffer slowly until your heart beats it's very…last…beat," he smirked. She felt his hand twist counter-clockwise slowly as pain flew through her body. Snow felt a rush of blood go up her throat before gathering in her mouth. She allowed it to flow out on to Fudaka's hands and arms as her last retaliation. He threw her to the ground before leaning against the tree to watch her die. She fell to the ground vomiting blood.

"I…I won't go the wa-way you wa-want me t-too," she struggled crawling towards the end of the plateau.

"You're going to commit suicide? _How _noble of you," Fudaka said sarcastically. Snow didn't care what he said as she pushed herself off the plateau. _I didn't get a chance to know more…Or to tell everyone who I really…_her thoughts were interrupted as she felt her mind black out. Fudaka heard a satisfying splash to the water before he decided to leave. The wolves that Snow created returned to their natural state.

"Kakashi-sensei lets find her!" Naruto yelled.

"We can't, we have to protect the caravan, but I can tell you for sure…She's not coming back," Kakashi said looking into the sky.

"Kakashi-sensei how can you be so sure?" Sakura asked.

"A gut feeling," Kakashi said before walking away.

"Kakashi, was it?" the manger asked him.

"Yes," Kakashi replied. The manger tossed him a set of keys before walking away slowly. Kakashi looked down at the keys curiously.

"I guess those now belong to you," the manger called to him.

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi asked.

"Go to the last cart to get your answer," the manger called out again before he was out of sight. Kakashi walked there ignoring the three students who were yelling at him. They became quiet as Kakashi opened the door. On the inside the room was neat and organized with a small but long bed. The girl, Mikitty, she was missing and seemed to not use to room very much.

"Where's Mikitty-san?" Sakura asked. 

"Gone forever…Because Mikitty and Snow were the same person," a young woman with short black hair.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled.

"Mikitty…Or should I say Snow has been my best friend since our early childhood. We were always together, no matter where we were. And yet, I never knew who she really was…What her real name was, her family, or where she came from. According to her she had no name," the young woman said sadly.

Sasuke snuck into the cart looking around at her personal possessions. He stopped when he saw a picture that intrigued him. It was Itachi, himself and Snow she wore the Uchiha insignia at the ends of her sleeves. _What? How is this possible she's not an Uchiha. There's no record of anyone with silver hair in the Uchiha clan, _Sasuke thought picking up the framed picture. He looked it over noticing how young they were in the picture. Itachi looked like he was about 7 and he must have been about 4. He took the picture out of the frame looking at the back of it. There were no names on the picture's back.

"What do you have there Sasuke?" Kakashi asked entering the cart. Sasuke held out the picture to Kakashi. Kakashi froze, he knew that picture. It was sitting in his house next to the pictures of his former and present team.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright?" Sakura said noticing Kakashi's hands trembled. Kakashi looked at the other pictures noting that he had a copy of each picture at home.

"N-No…She…She died….Snow isn't, no that girl died a long time ago!" Kakashi said to himself.

--

Typos and Rewording: July 26, 2008

Please Read and Review…Anyone may do it even if you don't have a fanfiction account.


	7. Chapter 6

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 6

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 6

--

"So you're awake now Snow," a voice muttered. It was cold and dark as Snow's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting.

"But h-h-how?" she asked.

"When you try to kill yourself, don't do it when I'm watching you," the voice said again.

"Why? Itachi why?" she asked.

"I want to tell you more," he said before putting an ointment on her face.

"Will you kill me afterwards," she asked as he wrapped her leg in bandages.

"No, my dearest Kyoko," he said warmly. She gasped staring into his eyes with a hint of fear.

"H-How?! How did you know?!" she asked. Itachi chuckled as he leaned over her. His face went from a few feet from her face to a couple centimeters.

"Don't you think I've made it obvious?" he muttered going through her hair with loving tenderness. She starred into his eyes as he starred back. His hand moved down to her cheeks and lips as he kissed the top of her forehead. She began to fidget slightly before Itachi quickly stopped her.

"If you move you could start coughing up blood again," he whispered. She nodded weakly before Itachi resumed showering her with affection.

"You still didn't tell me how you knew…H-How you knew I was Hatake Kyoko," Kyoko said above a whisper.

"You used that name when we were in Anbu together, remember?" Itachi replied.

"But why me?" she asked.

"Only time will give the answer," Itachi replied.

"B-But why now?" she asked as Itachi cradled her in his arms.

"I don't know the answer to that," he replied. Kyoko blushed softly as he rocked her silently. His hand rubbed her back soothingly as she groaned from pain.

"Ho-How did I sus-sustain the-these oth-other injuries?" Kyoko asked.

"A tree growing out of the side of the plateau broke your fall and I believe your left wrist. When I found you, your right leg was cut pretty badly, you had cuts on your face, and there are pretty deep cuts on your back. Even if you did try to commit suicide bleeding to death in a tree isn't the best way to go," Itachi reasoned. He leaned down to kiss her but paused before backing away. He noticed that Kyoko had fallen unconscious perhaps sleeping causing him to smile slightly. Itachi watched her sleep soundly before noticing a trail of blood trickle from the side of her mouth.

"The Jutsu is in effect again," Itachi said before taking out a small vial. He uncapped it before forcing her unconscious body to drink the fluid inside. Itachi repeated the process with another vial. Afterwards he rubbed her back for about an hour until she regained consciousness.

"See…If you didn't have me around, you'd be dead," Itachi said with a smirk. Kyoko sighed gently touching Itachi's face. She felt blood trickle out of her mouth as Itachi kissed her slightly.

"I-I'd rather b-be dead," Kyoko said fearfully.

"You don't mean that," Itachi said laying her head down on the pillow.

"I-I d-do!" she replied.

"If you do then why do you sound so afraid?" Itachi asked. Kyoko sighed as sweat beaded on her forehead. Her body felt like it was on fire because of her fever. Itachi stood up before walking around in the darkness. Kyoko tried to watch him but it was to dim. He picked something up from the ground before going back to Kyoko. She felt him grab her arm lightly. Kyoko tried to pull that limb away until she felt a wet hand go up and down her arm soothingly.

"Cool water will help your fever," Itachi muttered. His wet hand massaged hers before moving on to her other arm. Itachi dipped his hand in the water again then wiped the water on her neck. Kyoko groaned with gratitude as she felt relief.

"Can you do me a favor?" Kyoko asked politely.

"As long as it isn't killing you," Itachi replied.

"Can you spread the water on my belly? When I was three my Dad use to do that when I was sick," Kyoko asked bashfully. Itachi smirked rubbing water slowly on her stomach. Kyoko's face turned a bright crimson red as she felt a pair of lips on her stomach. She squirmed as he kissed her stomach again.

"The more you squirm the more I kiss you," Itachi muttered kissing her hands, neck and face. Kyoko tried to stop squirming but only ended up squirming more.

"STOP!!" she whined. Itachi obeyed only to massage her bare feet. Her face was still red as he leaned down to kissing the tops of her toes. She squirmed trying to get Itachi away from her. Abruptly he placed her feet back on the ground. He hovered over her face looking into her eyes sincerely.

"Kyoko, it'll take you a while before you heal and if you want you can leave afterwards," Itachi said softly.

"I do want to leave but then again I don't want to," Kyoko replied.

"Part of you wants to stay," Itachi muttered.

"Y-Yes, I wa-want to sta-stay with you," she said above a whisper. Itachi didn't respond as he looked out of the cave.

"The sun's going down. There can be no light after the sun is down and at this time we rest," Itachi informed turning out the small lights he had.

"Okay," Kyoko yawned. Itachi laid down next to her after the lights were out. Kyoko weakly pulled herself to him grabbing his hand.

"Kyoko stay on the futon," Itachi said putting her back on top of it.

"Then sleep next to me, you teased me with kisses," Kyoko ordered. Itachi followed obediently getting in the bed with her. 

"I'm yours," Itachi whispered in her ear. He pulled her on top of him rubbing her sides and back. Kyoko tried her hardest to stay awake but fell asleep within minutes. Itachi listened to her breathe in and out until he too fell asleep but kept on his guard.

--

Typos and Rewording: July 26, 2008

Please Read and Review…Anyone may do it even if you don't have a fanfiction account.


	8. Chapter 7

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth – Chapter 7

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth – Chapter 7

--

Kyoko heard the sound of running water as she opened her eyes. The sunlight burned her eyes as they began to adjust. She was propped against a tree as she stared at the scenery. There was a waterfall which the river continued. The vegetation near the river was lush and green. She looked at the ground seeing animal tracks. _This is a frequently used waterhole to the animals in this area _Kyoko thought.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Itachi told her.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.

"I need to clean your wounds," Itachi said brushing her hair out of her face.

"But you did that already," Kyoko answered.

"I added a powder to your wounds. I know your blood will clot normally but the powder will help it. Also you won't be in as much pain. Yet there's a catch to this powder: You need to wash it out daily."

"So you're going to wash it out under the waterfall?"

"If you let me, you can do it yourself if you want to."

"For the first couple of times you can do it," she stated blushing. Itachi nodded grabbing her hand. He untied her sash folding it neatly. She bashfully turned her head away from him as he unzipped her dress.

"If you're uneasy about this I'll stop," Itachi whispered in her ear. She shook her head. She tried to assist him but he pinned her uninjured hand above her.

"No, don't even try. I don't want your medicine to backfire," Itachi said in a deadly tone. Kyoko nodded as he released her hand. It slid to the ground before he picked it up. He gently pulled her arm out of the sleeve before moving to her broken one. Carefully he lifted the arm removing the sling before the sleeve. Afterwards he lifted her body pulling off the dress.

"Are you going to wash the bandages?" she muttered woozily. Itachi nodded wrapping her in his cloak.

"I'm going to undress before I take your bandages off," Itachi said taking off his shirt. Kyoko blushed bashfully turning her head away. He left his boxers on as he folded their clothes. He removed all her bandages except for the bandages covering her back.

"I'm going to remove these bandages now. Once I do you do realize your chest will be exposed to me. I really don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Itachi said blushing.

"I understand," she said with a smile. The normally cool Itachi shook slightly as he removed her bandages from her chest and back. Before picking her up he covered her broken wrist with plastic so it wouldn't get wet. He carried her to the waterfall gently placing her legs firmly on the rocks. Her body became tense as he touched her face.

"Can you walk? Don't be so tense," Itachi told her.

"Yes," she muttered. He helped her walk into the water making sure she didn't slip on the rocks. He turned her around observing her blushing face.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," he whispered. She did as she was told as he supported her body. She looked up at him surprised to see he was looking at her. _What am I feeling and why is he looking at me? _she thought. Her face reddened as she looked into his eyes for answers. When she didn't find it she stared harder. He pushed the water and hair away from her face. She didn't mind as his hand brushed her hair and the other pulled her close. He gently pulled her face closer to his until their lips met with a loving kiss.

There were no flashbacks, there was no fear, and she didn't need to pull away, scream or fight. She enjoyed the kiss as much as he did. She felt no pain or guilt from kissing him. She forgot about her father, her friends, her home, her career, her injuries and pain. They were as irrelevant as the rocks bellow her feet. She coughed causing them to part. Remembering his agenda he began to wash the powered out of her wounds. She screamed softly gripping his back with her nails.

To distract her he kissed her lips again. She shook slightly from pain as flashbacks entered her mind. She thrashed causing him to press his lips harder on hers. She broke away letting out a scream. She slipped on the rocks falling into the water. Itachi jumped in after her. She floundered as she sunk towards the bottom of the river. Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist before lifting her to the surface. She continued to struggle causing him to loose his grip on her.

Unable to hold her breath any longer she opened her mouth sucking water into her lungs. Itachi took hold of her again noticing that she stopped thrashing. Her body was becoming limp as it involuntarily sucked in water. He pulled her to the surface before swimming to the shore. He preformed CPR on her until she coughed the water out of her lungs.

"Are you okay Kyoko?" Itachi asked. She nodded continuing to cough.

"Amazingly when you were in the water thrashing your wounds came clean," Itachi said observing them. She nodded again leaning against Itachi for warmth.

"Kyoko our clothes are on the other side of the river do you want to walk across underneath the waterfall or do you want me to swim you across?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Sw-Swim," Was the only thing she said. Itachi nodded carrying her to the water. He slowly waded in the water before he had to swim. She slightly cringed from the water kissing her wounds. Once on the opposite shore he carried her to the tree where he undressed her.

"Don't lean on the tree," Itachi muttered. Kyoko obeyed as he covered her with his cloak. He took out a jar and fresh bandages as she moaned slightly. He filled the wounds with the new powder. Afterwards, he wrapped her wounds in bandages. He kissed her neck playfully causing her to laugh. Itachi continued pushing her down in the sand. She shrieked with laughter before he stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"Stay quiet," he told her. He quickly dressed before placing her clothes on her lap. He carried her into the shadows seeing that Naruto had strayed from the caravan. The sash of her dress laid next to the tree folded neatly.

"My sash!" Kyoko whispered with a gasp.

"We have to leave it," he whispered into her ear.

"No if we do then they'll know I'm alive," she whispered back. She broke out of Itachi's grasp going back for the sash. Itachi knocked her unconscious from behind before catching her. He laid her down going back for her sash. He knew that if he didn't she would. Itachi watched Naruto closely waiting for him to leave.

"ARGH! Where are you?!" Naruto yelled out of frustration. He searched the trees and the riverbank for her body trying to confirm that she was dead. Naruto quickly waded into the water so he could search for the bottom of the river.

"Naruto, will you stop this! You can't deny the fact that Snow-sensei is indeed dead," Sakura said pulling him out of the water.

"She CAN'T be dead!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! She's DEAD! She died trying to save us! She died with honor and we need to respect that!" Sakura said pulling him away from the river. Itachi used this to his advantage retrieving Kyoko's sash. He went back to her position picking her up.

"Itachi, I don't want perfume I want you," she murmured in a dazed state.

"Shhhhh, I know," Itachi answered playing along.

"Itachi, where are we going?" Kyoko asked still in a daze.

"Back to the cave," Itachi answered. She nodded closing her eyes slowly. Not feeling there was any rush to get back he calmly walked back. The cave wasn't at the bottom like most. It was a rather small hole but it eventually opened up into a large cavern. Itachi carried her up the rocky wall. Once he was at the opening he carefully slipped Kyoko into the cave before entering the cave himself. Kyoko opened her eyes quickly feeling Itachi's arms wrapping around her waist.

"Relax, I'm going to carry you to the futon," Itachi whispered to her. She shook her head. Itachi ignored her answer carrying her to the futon. He gently laid her inside of it before covering her with a blanket.

"Itachi," she muttered.

"Shush, you'll be okay," Itachi whispered.

"Itachi," she muttered again.

"Yes?" Itachi asked taking her hand. He gently kissed the tips of her fingers before her palm.

"Do I live up t-to your expectations?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Do I please you?" she asked. Itachi kissed her lips gently before looking into her eyes.

"Does that answer your question?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I want it in word form please," she said warmly.

"Yes you do please me. I love you Kyoko. You mean the world to me. I will kill myself to be with you in death," Itachi said kissing the palm of her hand.

"You don't have to go that far," Kyoko responded.

"Lets take a nap," Itachi told her to get off the subject. She nodded as Itachi slipped into the futon with her. He brushed against her bare arms remembering that she wasn't dressed.

"Do you want to get dressed?" Itachi asked quickly.

"No, it's somewhat hot," she replied snuggling against him. Itachi smiled kissing the top of her head. He allowed her to fall asleep on him as he pet her head.

"Kyoko, stop holding in all your pain, it isn't healthy," Itachi said with a worried voice.

"I'm sorry I just didn't want you to worry," Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko please don't do that. It worries me when I don't know what's wrong with you," Itachi muttered into her ear.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko answered.

"I thought we were taking a nap," Itachi said pulling her close.

"As long as you continue to hold me," she said kissing his lips. Itachi jumped from the shock of her actions before relaxing. She felt like she was connecting with him. He wrapped one of his hands around hers then pulled away.

"Now go to sleep," Itachi told her.

--

Rewording and typos: July 27, 2008

Please Read and Review I would like some feedback


	9. Death

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 8

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 8

--

Kyoko opened her eyes feeling Itachi's breath against her neck.

"Itachi," she muttered. He didn't respond and then she realized that it was a genjutsu. Kyoko was about to bite her lip when she felt a hand slip around her neck. It instantly brought her back to the real world when the hand began to constrict. She opened her eyes seeing a blue arm connected to the hand. The hand brought her upwards before thrusting her on to the nearest wall. She let out a small cry before looking the person in the eyes.

"You're Hoshigaki Kisame aren't you?" She choked.

He let out a sinister laugh, "It looks like you know my name. Why don't you tell me where you got that Akatsuki cloak?"

"Itachi," she said blushing pulling it closer to her body. He pushed her body farther into the rock.

"You're lying," Kisame told her. She tried to let out another cry but his grip was too tight. She did her best to shake her head.

"Why don't you tell me where you dumped his body," Kisame told her taking his sword off his back. He loosened his grip so she could answer.

"I didn't kill him! I…I fell in love with him," she said honestly.

"Stop lying," he muttered in a deadly tone. He raised his sword releasing her neck she felt the air move as the sword came in for the striking blow. Kyoko closed her eyes knowing that she'd probably die. Fearing death her mind blacked out.

--

"Miss did she ever write in a diary? Or a journal?" Kakashi asked.

"No idea, I know she wrote but she never really told me what she wrote," the woman responded.

"Excuse me for being rude, my name is Hatake Kakashi," Kakashi said still in shock.

"My stage name is mipiggy, my real name is Nana," the woman said looking through Snow's belongings.

"Search the floorboards," Kakashi muttered. Sasuke obeyed trying to find a loose one. Once he found it Sasuke took them out to see what was hidden beneath it. There were old toys, more old pictures and a beat up book. With care Sasuke took it out from beneath floor boards. He wiped the dust off of it looking for a name. There was no name upon the book much to Kakashi's dismay. Sasuke opened the book to the first page. He read it aloud:

_Journal 1,_

_Daddy says I should keep a diary. I don't like the word "diary" it makes me sound girly. I like the word journal instead. I guess I should say a couple things about myself. Currently I am 6 years old. I live with my father; I've never had a mother. I'm getting close to graduating from the Academy. The day I graduate is the day before I turn 7. I think it's exciting because I'll be the youngest girl to graduate this year! Daddy is on a mission right now and I feel so lonely. I don't have any friends because they say I'm weird. I think I'm weird too…I don't know why but I can transform into a wolf. It's odd because when I'm in human form I can grow whiskers, ears or a tail. Many people point and laugh at me. It hurts me on the inside but I never show my emotions. Daddy taught me that. Daddy has taught me a lot of things and yet he's not around a lot. I understand that he has to go on missions to get money but it's still not fair. I hope Daddy will be there for my graduation but I really doubt it. I understand that he's busy and the mission comes before anything else, even family…I guess. Many people say I'm a prodigy. I'm no prodigy, only a freak of nature failure. _

_September 25,_

_Hatake Nozomi Kyoko _

Kakashi dropped the framed picture. The glass shattered near his feet and the frame became disoriented.

"She was here…My daughter…My klutzy caring innocent daughter. Why didn't she tell me? How could she stay silent knowing that I was here? Why did she hide from me? It's been 8 years…8 years since I watched her "death"…8 years of not having someone follow me around…8 years without raising her…8 years of being alone. And now she's dead, she's really dead this time…she's really dead…" Kakashi muttered.

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you alright?" Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't answer as he stared at her belongings.

"Kakashi didn't you hear her? Are you alright?" Naruto said louder.

"Leave him be," Sasuke said pushing them out of the cart.

"Why?!" Naruto said angrily.

"Didn't you hear her name? Hatake Nozomi Kyoko! That was his daughter that was suppose to be dead!" Sasuke said angrily.

"I feel bad for Kakashi-sensei…this must be hard for him…loosing his daughter," Sakura said sadly. Sasuke looked down in his hand noticing that he was still holding on to her diary. _If I continue to read her diary I might be able to find out how she knows me _Sasuke thought. He opened it to the second page.

"Sasuke you shouldn't read her diary," Sakura told him.

"She knows something about me. I need to know how," Sasuke responded. Sasuke read her diary silently this time:

_Journal 2:_

_I can't believe it! I'm a Genin now! I'm so happy that Daddy was there. Even though I still don't have any friends I'm happy that some people congratulated me. According to the Hokage I won't be assigned to a team since I get extra training from Daddy, Kurenai-sensei, and Gai-sensei. I'll be added on to a team when there is a mission he wants me to attend. Daddy went on another mission today…I'm glad that he stayed to see me graduate. The most unbelievable thing happened today. I was being chased by some a couple of Chunnin boys which they almost do everyday. It scares me when they do because they'll throw things at me like rocks, sticks or anything else that's hard. Well back to the unbelievable thing: A former classmate of mine, Uchiha Itachi stood up for me. He told the guys to stop chasing and harassing me. They boys laughed it off before Itachi took my hand and ran. We kept running until they lost us. I had no clue where we were but Itachi did. He told me that we were outside his clan's compound. I nodded, as he took me by the hand again leading me inside. It was odd…His clan treated me with extreme kindness…Everywhere else I went shooed me away. Itachi introduced me to his father, mother and little brother Sasuke. He was only a baby…A tiny baby…Yet…He was so ADORABLE! I could tell Itachi was proud to be his older brother. After that Itachi took me to a lake. I remember this part clearly:_

_"I heard that you can copy, remember and use a technique. Is that true?" Itachi asked._

_"Yes, why?" I asked suspiciously. Itachi did some hands signs that I don't feel like writing down. It was the clan's coming of age technique, __Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu. I copied it after watching it once. I think I overdid it on the flames though. Unknowingly Itachi had invited his father to watch me preform this…I was embarrassed after he came out of his hiding spot. I guess Itachi had told his father about my exploits because he told me, 'Welcome to the clan.' I don't really understand why I'm now apart of the clan, his father didn't explain before he left. In the following weeks I guess I'll get my answers._

_October 14_

_Hatake Nozomi Kyoko_

Too shocked to read anymore Sasuke closed the diary.

"What did it say?" Sakura asked. Sasuke didn't answer as he walked away.

--

July 30, 2008: I couldn't find any typos in this one. Please Read and REVIEW I would like some feedback


	10. Bloody Palms

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 9

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 9

--

"Kisame stop it," Itachi said coolly. Kisame lowered his weapon before taking Kyoko's neck again.

"Who is this woman?" Kisame asked thirsty for blood. He raised Kyoko's body above his. He had a relatively loose grip on her neck, it wasn't enough to choke her but it was enough to make breathing difficult.

"Put her down. I'm not afraid to kill you," Itachi threatened. Kisame dropped her roughly. Her body hit the cold ground with a slight "thud."

"She must be someone important _to you_ if you'd kill _me_ over _her_. So who is SHE?" Kisame asked. Itachi went to Kyoko making sure she was still alive. He checked her pulse and her breathing.

"She's my love," Itachi told him.

"So she wasn't lying," Kisame responded. Itachi hid Kyoko's half nude body from Kisame pulling her close in case something slipped down.

"Why are you here?" Itachi asked in a deadly tone.

"Has she brainwashed you? First you threaten me and now you're asking why I'm here," Kisame noted.

"Why are you here? How did you find me?" Itachi demanded.

"I know how your mind works. You pick a place that's not conspicuous and that's hard to get to. Why I'm here is because of a new assignment," Kisame answered.

"I'm not taking any assignment," Itachi replied.

"Itachi get away from that woman. I'm going to shred her body into thin ribbon," Kisame said picking up his sword.

"You're not going to hurt her. If you kill her then this world will die along with her," Itachi told him. Just in case there was a fight Itachi activated his Sharigan.

"Itachi I had the strangest dream. I dreamed that your partner Hoshigaki Kisame choked and tried to kill me," Kyoko said with a yawn.

"IT wasn't a dream Kyoko, it was the real deal," Itachi told her.

"Hatake Kyoko? Well I guess this makes my job easier," Kisame said with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that, Kisame?" Itachi asked standing up.

"Our new mission was to find _her _but you already did. Now let's bring her back to the compound," Kisame answered.

"No, she's not going anywhere…Kisame if they try to extract power from her they'll throw this land into ruins. Remember the old ruins we found? That belonged to her clan…Kisame…She isn't a _Jinchūriki_ she's a spirit anchor. If the anchor is tampered with the gods and goddesses will be released and they'll destroy everything. AND since she's the last of her clan no one would be there to bring them back to her body because once she's dead the body can't recalls the gods. Kisame trust me on this one…Leave us in peace, if you want you can stay but its better off if you leave and say I died," Itachi reasoned.

"How come I know that you're not saying this out of love?" Kisame asked.

"I still have to fight Sasuke and if she dies then I won't be able to," Itachi reasoned.

"Then I guess I'm speaking to ghosts. If you're really in love with this woman take good care of her, if not I will carry out my mission," Kisame joked. Itachi nodded as he left.

"Kyoko," Itachi muttered.

"Yes? Is there something wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm still going to fight Sasuke," Itachi replied.

"Why do you have to?" Kyoko asked weakly. Itachi didn't answer. Itachi laid her down inside the futon.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"A little," Kyoko blushed. She watched him move away from her. He moved a couple of rocks before coming back to her. He propped Kyoko's body against his.

"Right now you'll be on a strictly liquid diet," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Okay…I guess," Kyoko answered slightly confused. Itachi opened the bottle placing it at her mouth. She allowed the liquid in before spitting it out.

"I know it taste repulsive but you have to drink it," Itachi told her sternly. Itachi placed the bottle at her lips again causing Kyoko to shrink away. Itachi kissed Kyoko's forehead before placing the bottle at her lips again. Kyoko hid her head in Itachi's chest refusing to drink the substance.

"Kyoko please drink it, before I force you to drink it," Itachi said turning her around. Kyoko continue to dodge the bottle. Itachi forcefully kissed her. As he pulled away from her lips he kept her mouth open. He forced the drink into her mouth. Not being able to get away Kyoko reluctantly drank it. Within minutes she drank it all.

"Thank you," Itachi told her. He gave her a true kiss before picking her up.

"Are you going to take me somewhere?" Kyoko asked but he didn't respond. Itachi bent down picking up a small lantern. He walked through the cave away from the entrance. Kyoko looked up at him, where ever he was taking her was serious. His hands seemed slightly tense as he let her stand. Itachi nudged her slightly to move forward. Kyoko weakly walked forward as Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist. The air around her was hot and dank as they continued to walk.

"Stay here," Itachi muttered. Kyoko stayed still as Itachi walked away from her. He placed the lantern on a ledge. Instantly light filtered the area. To Kyoko this area seemed to be shrine to something or someone. There was jewelry and other items hanging from walls or on tables.

"What is this place?" Kyoko gasped.

"This is your clan's shrine to its spiritual anchor…Everything you see here belongs to you," Itachi told her.

"But what about everyone before me?" Kyoko asked.

"They had their own shrine…Everything here hasn't been removed since your birth," Itachi said going back to her.

"What about thieves? And how do you know this is mine?" Kyoko asked. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyoko kissing her hand.

"All the thieves who enter this place are killed. Kyoko your real name is Kou Hoshiko. Pick up that necklace over there," Itachi told her. Kyoko followed his orders picking up a necklace. Hoshiko Kou was carved into it and a small wolf print.

"I…I know tha-that print," Kyoko shivered. She looked down at her wrist seeing the same marking.

"This is all yours…There's more, come this way," Itachi said wrapping his arms around her. Kyoko obeyed walking slowly as Itachi nudged her. He removed the lantern bringing it to another room. He placed it on another ledge instead of the walls lighting up the floor beneath them did.

"It-It's ice," Kyoko murmured. Itachi tilted her head upwards.

"Look at that," Itachi told her. Kyoko jumped seeing a staff erected in the middle of the ice. Kyoko left Itachi going to the staff.

"Thi-This is also ice…bu-but ho-how? Thi-This ro-room is a-at ro-room tem-temperature o-o-o-or hot-hotter," Kyoko said looking at it.

"Take it," Itachi said soothingly. She reached out to take it but she quickly withdrew it. Itachi walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me see your hand," He asked kindly. Confused Kyoko held out her hand to him. Quickly he cut his hand before cutting hers.

"Ow! What was that for," Kyoko asked walking away from him. She backed into a wall before Itachi brought their bloody hands together. Pain shot through Kyoko especially in her eyes. She cried out loudly as Itachi constricted his hand tightly. Eventually Itachi released her hand. Kyoko collapsed panting heavily.

"My eyes! What did you do to them?!" Kyoko asked. Itachi knelt next to her touching her face.

"…It worked…," he muttered forcing her to look up.

--

I'm sorry about the "(insert name here)" I thought about something funny my friend said with that phrase...I don't know how I didn't recognize that I made that mistake.


	11. Only for his love

With in Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 10

With in Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 10

--

"What did you do?! What did you do to me?!" Kyoko demanded.

"I'll only tell you when you calm down," Itachi told her soothingly.

"No! Tell me now!!" Kyoko yelled. Itachi pulled her closer to him. She thrust him away trying to stand up.

"Calm down Kyoko," Itachi muttered rubbing her back.

"NO! MY EYES! THEY BURN!" Kyoko screamed. He tried to hold on to her but that only caused Kyoko to thrash violently. Itachi laid himself on top of her to keep her from thrashing. She screamed loudly thrashing even more to get away from him.

"Calm down!" Itachi whispered in her ear. She didn't listen biting his shoulder.

"What are you doing to her?!" Kisame asked bewildered at his partner's actions.

"Help me!" Itachi yelled.

"What are you doing though!" Kisame asked.

"Help me! You need to help me calm her! What did you think I was doing to her?!" Itachi yelled above her screaming. Kyoko clawed Itachi in the face. From the initial shock of her actions Itachi released her quickly.

"Stay away from me!" Kyoko yelled.

"Are you okay Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"I'm fine. Don't grab her unless she tries to escape the area," Itachi commanded. He wiped the blood off his cheek with his sleeve.

"Why not now?" Kisame asked.

"She's like a caged animal, too unpredictable. And look into her eyes, see anything familiar?" Itachi asked.

"No her eyes are the normal blue as they were earlier," Kisame replied. Kyoko inched her way across the floor until she began to gag. She vomited blood soon after still trying to continue to move forward. Kyoko slipped in her own blood before vomiting more. Itachi sighed walking to Kyoko. Itachi bent down next to her brushing her cheek.

"I told you not to thrash," Itachi muttered.

"Please tell me what you did," Kyoko asked as Itachi gently picked her up.

"Kyoko…In your clan if a man wants to marry you that's outside of your clan they have to share something with them," Itachi told her.

"What do you mean?" Kyoko coughed.

"I mean through my blood I gave you part of my bloodline," Itachi reasoned.

"What?!" Kyoko replied.

"When our blood came in contact it transferred the Uchiha bloodline to you while it transferred part of your wolf genes to me," Itachi told her. Kyoko nodded weakly before passing out.

"She's a handful Itachi," Kisame said with a laugh.

"That won't change anything. You still can't take her," Itachi said quickly. He carried Kyoko back to the beginning of the cave. Itachi quickly laid her down on the futon before picking up a syringe that was near by. He kept it there just in case something like this happened. He administered the medicine to her weak body.

"Itachi, why don't I stay for a bit. I could always keep everyone away," Kisame told him.

"I'm not going to force you to stay or go. This is your personal decision, like how I want to marry Kyoko," Itachi replied.

"This is….unlike you," Kisame muttered. Itachi gently laid on top of her wiping sweat off her forehead.

"Kisame why do you want to stay?" Itachi asked as he began to doze off.

"I don't really know what's telling me to stay. Why are you in love with this woman so much?" Kisame asked.

"To tell you the truth…I've always been in love with her. I insisted on marrying her. My father thought it was just a stage but the older I became the more I asked her to be mine. I also asked that they wouldn't tell Kyoko," Itachi muttered before dozing off.

"I can see how he's that tired. I would be if I had to take care of that woman around the clock," Kisame muttered to himself. He watched them out of boredom. _Although she's annoying with her constant care…I think Itachi's truly relaxed around her, _Kisame thought. Itachi shifted in his sleep wrapping his arms around Kyoko. She flinched waking up quickly. She looked around feeling like her chakra was draining.

"Itachi?" she muttered.

"Don't disturb him…He's resting," Kisame said above a whisper.

"Why is my ch-chakra draining?" she asked.

"I guess you don't have any control of those crazy eyes of yours…yet…," Kisame said with a laugh.

"Wha-What do you mean?" Kyoko asked.

"Have you really forgotten about what happened earlier?" Kisame asked. Kyoko remembered the events that happened before her fainting.

"Don't even think about shoving him off you. Remember vomiting and coughing blood?" Kisame said deathly. Kyoko stopped before kissing Itachi's cheek.

"I do love him…I must be annoying to him though…I'm sorry to him and to you," Kyoko said honestly.

"You're a little annoying…I can tell that Itachi is exhausted," Kisame replied.

"Then take me to your compound…Remove every power you want from me," Kyoko told him confidently.

"Itachi won't have it. He'll fight and die before you go anywhere with me," Kisame replied.

"I don't fear death…My father taught me that…Even though he feared that I'd die," Kyoko said furiously.

"I already told you Itachi won't have it. He will protect you…And care for you…It's what he wants for you…The best for you," Kisame told her. Kyoko blushed looking at Itachi's tired sleeping face. _This is the reason why I kept my pain in…So he won't stay up all night worrying over me…But…It did the opposite…he worried over me more. I love him...And I know that he loves me…Itachi will protect me from anything…but…I don't want him to die over me! If we love each other…It's the only thing that matters! All I need is his love…I don't need anyone else's word than his when it comes to our love…I will be his wife…I will be the strong woman that will stand next to him! And Itachi that's the reason why you don't need to worry! _Kyoko thought.

"Isn't it your job to bring me back?" Kyoko asked.

"What part of Itachi won't have do you not understand?" Kisame asked.

"If I'm only causing trouble then I must be rid of," Kyoko replied stubbornly.

"Don't you get it?!" Kisame said angrily.

"Get what?!" Kyoko spat.

"He loves you! He's truly in love you! Itachi wouldn't love anyone else but you!" Kisame told him. Kyoko was shocked at Kisame's words.

"So you're saying that you two are deserting the Akatsuki?" Kyoko asked.

"He is…I'm just going to stay here until your team leaves this area for good," Kisame told her. An hour and a half passed before Itachi finally awaken. He sat up rubbing his sore cheek. Itachi found that someone had treated and covered the scratch.

"She insisted that your wound be covered," Kisame answered. Itachi nodded turning his attention to Kyoko.

"I'm glad to see you're awake. When did you wake up? You should have awakened me. I could have kept you company," Itachi whispered to her.

"It's okay…Kisame was keeping me company. According to him I kept him entertained through words and blushing," Kyoko answered bashfully.

"How are you feeling? Any pain or blood?" Itachi asked.

"A little bit of pain…No blood," she responded.

"What did I tell you about thrashing?" Itachi asked.

"Not to but...I was…I was so scared! Why did you do that to me?" Kyoko asked.

"Now that you have assumed your position as head priestess there will be more people looking for you. Many know that you did survive the fire but no one knows that you, Hatake Kyoko, is actually Kou Hoshiko. Use this gift from me to you to protect the people who worship you," Itachi told her confidently.

"But…I'm not of your family! How could it work in me?" Kyoko asked skeptically.

"If you feel like your chakra is draining you'll know why," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"But what if it completely drains me!" Kyoko asked worried.

"It won't…You can deactivate it. Try it...," Itachi said rubbing her head.

"Ho-Ho-How?!" Kyoko asked.

"Relax…I can't tell you how because you need to learn…You can do it, relax and calm yourself…Just think about it and you'll be able to activate and deactivate it," Itachi told her. He rubbed her forehead before gently kissing it. She still had a fever that needed to drop which worried Itachi. Kyoko tried weakly and succeeded in deactivating the Sharigan in her eyes.

"I told you that you could do it," Itachi praised. Kyoko blushed as he helped her sit up.

"Take me to your compound," Kyoko said softly.

Itachi sighed, "No…You're staying here. I…I love you Hoshiko," Itachi whispered to her. Kisame laughed as Kyoko blushed a crisp apple red.

"If you two have kids it's going to be funny how they'll turn out," Kisame laughed. Kyoko turned an even darker red as Itachi looked away blushing lightly.

"Lets have children," Itachi teased.

"Okay," Kyoko blushed not catching his tease. Itachi shifted uncomfortable before kissing her lips softly.

"Not now!" Kyoko said above a whisper. Kisame continued to laugh at the couple's awkward moment. Itachi kissed her lips again before her neck.

"Itachi! This is embarrassing! Stop!" Kyoko said louder. Her face was still beet red and getting darker.

"You have to beg," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"No! I won't beg!" Kyoko yelled.

"Suit yourself," Itachi muttered. He kissed her neckline before her cheeks. Itachi gently massaged her back before kissing her palms. Next he laid gentle kisses on her face.

"FINE! Itachi I beg of you to stop!" Kyoko spat.

"What?" Itachi asked with a smirk.

"I BEG of you to STOP! PLEASE STOP! I'm at your EVERY whim. So I BEG of you to STOP!" Kyoko spat. He gave one last kiss to the lips before laying her inside of the futon.

"Get some rest…Today was filled with interesting activities," Itachi told her.

"I don't feel tired…_Maybe _if you lay down with me I'll be able to sleep better," Kyoko said slyly. Itachi sighed getting in beside her. Within moments he was asleep on her breasts.

"Wow…I knew he was tired but not that tired," Kyoko said surprised.


	12. Unfortunate news and Love

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 11

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 11

--

_Journal 3,_

_I finished my first mission! It was a little tiring but I liked helping people. I understand finally what Itachi's father said. I really am apart of the clan...My father wanted me to have a family just in case Daddy died. Also…when he goes on missions I am to stay with them. I got to hold baby Sasuke today! He's gotten bigger since I last saw him but he's still as cute! For the next couple of weeks I am to get better acquainted with the Uchiha. I met everyone in the clan and they're still very nice to me. I sparred with Itachi and his father today, they beat me of course. Itachi told me that I came close though. I doubt it; I would never come close to beating an Uchiha. After Itachi's father left Itachi did the oddest thing. He kissed my cheek before disappearing. It made my face turn a bright red. I asked his father why he did that but his father was as surprised as I was. Since I don't have a room yet I'm going to sleep in Itachi's and Sasuke's room. I'm going to go to bed…today has been interesting…_

_October 25_

_Kyoko Hatake_

Sasuke read before dropping the book. Sasuke shook his head picking it up. He thought about Kyoko trying to remember her. There was nothing in his memory of her…But if she died at 10 he would have at least have one memory of her.

"Why can't I remember her?!" Sasuke said with frustration.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing," he spat.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"It's _nothing_," Sasuke said angrily.

"What's the matter with you?!" Naruto asked.

"Leave me alone,' Sasuke said in a deadly tone.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," Naruto responded in the same tone. Sasuke didn't answer walking ahead of them.

"HEY! Don't you DARE turn your back on me!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto I think it's best if we leave him alone," Sakura responded. Naruto made a slight noise of frustration walking in the opposite direction of Sasuke.

"If she lived there than she must have at least talked to me!" Sasuke thought out loud.

"Sasuke I thought you were with Sakura and Naruto?" Kakashi said curiously.

"Tell me about Kyoko," Sasuke replied.

"She was my daughter," Kakashi said avoiding his question.

"No...I want to know why she was apart of my clan?" Sasuke said determined.

"The reason was that Itachi kept asking for her hand in marriage," Kakashi answered.

"According to your father he's been asking for awhile. The older he became the more he asked and then he began to ask me. I'm going to tell you something that's between you and me, okay?" Kakashi told him.

"Alright," Sasuke replied.

"Your brother loved Kyoko. He could never admit to Kyoko that he loved her. When she died the first time he…he went into denial. At that time you were too young to really understand," Kakashi said softly.

"How come I don't remember her?" Sasuke asked.

"After her death, Itachi kept everything at your home locked up," Kakashi answered.

"So all along…You've known me and you acted like you didn't?" Sasuke muttered.

"Yes, the Hokage told me not to tell you or anyone. The only other person who also acted was Kurenai," Kakashi answered.

"Hatake-san! I've got some bad news!" Nana yelled running up to them.

"Tell me," Kakashi responded.

"First I should tell you how we work under contract. When we get a contract or a new contract we sign our name in blood. Under contract we must do what our manager says. If not we feel pain or we're shocked. The only way we can break the contract is if we die or we have to leave. The bad news is: I overheard our manager this man talking. Our manager wanted to give Kyoko to that man as his wife. The man didn't want her to be touched by any man and if she was he'd kill us! And now that I think about it a lot of our group leaders in the past would mysteriously disappear right after our last concert of our tour. I'm so scared now because if that man learns that Kyoko is really dead because what if he killed us?!" Nana trembled.

"So you're saying your saying that this manger sells women?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes! And with this contract we must obey!" Nana said weakly. She turned pale before falling to the ground. Kakashi helped her stand.

"Sasuke help her to her cart," Kakashi said giving her to Sasuke. _I need to find the contracts so I can break them, _Kakashi thought.

--

"Kisame is he okay? Is he breathing?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"Itachi will be alright he's just sleeping. You should be resting as well" Kisame replied.

"I don't want to," Kyoko said stubbornly.

"I'll knock you out if you don't," Kisame muttered. Kyoko sighed wrapping her arms around Itachi he did the same before kissing her cheek.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. He gently cuddled Kyoko.

"I love you too," Kyoko whispered back.

"I'm going to go outside," Kisame told them. Itachi nodded as he continued to cuddle Kyoko.

"Marry me Kyoko," Itachi said sitting up.

"What?" Kyoko asked shocked.

"Marry me," Itachi repeated.

"I'll make you the happiest man then," Kyoko said with a smile. Itachi smiled kissing Kyoko's lips tenderly. He began to caress her face kissing her passionately.

"Itachi! Itachi wait!" Kyoko said pushing his face away from hers.

"What?" Itachi muttered backing away.

"Promise me that we won't try anything," Kyoko said touching Itachi's face.

"I promise you," Itachi replied. He kissed her lips again wrapping his arms around her. He rubbed her back lovingly before kissing her neck. Kyoko moaned softly trying to kiss him back.

"Let me kiss you!" Kyoko said frustrated as he back away from her.

"No, let me kiss you," Itachi mocked. He resumed kissing her moving down to the tops of her breasts. She moaned louder as he cuddled her. Itachi had two reasons for kissing and cuddling her: 1. He loved her and he loved to tease her like this and 2. He wanted to check her wounds and if he hurt her. He moved back to her face gently laying kisses in her forehead. Cautiously Itachi laid on top of her injured body to see if she responded.

"Ow, ow," Kyoko muttered softly. Itachi quickly got off her body touching her face.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked rubbing her face.

"I'm fine, please continue!" Kyoko said kissing him.

"Kyoko, you said ow, tell me what's wrong," Itachi asked.

"My back hurts when you lay on me," Kyoko responded.

"Was that hard?" Itachi asked kissing her neck so she could answer.

"Yes!" Kyoko said as he gently nipped her neck.

"Close your eyes," Itachi whispered in her ear. She obeyed anticipating Itachi's touch. He took her left hand slipping something on to her ring finger.

"Open your eyes," Itachi said holding her hand.

Kyoko gasped, "Itachi you didn't have to do that!" She looked at the ring on her finger. There was no diamond, knowing her luck it would have probably fallen off.

"I wanted to Kyoko," Itachi told her he kissed her hands before moving up her arm.

"Itachi please don't stop," Kyoko cried. Itachi covered her mouth so Kisame wouldn't get the wrong idea.

"Kyoko don't cry out okay?" he told her sternly. She nodded hugging him.

"Itachi I'm getting a little tired," Kyoko yawned.

"Alright can I have a good night kiss?" Itachi asked. She nodded kissing his lips before feeling herself loose conscious.

"Thank you for taking the sleeping pill," Itachi said kissing her forehead.

"Hey! You…You trich me," Kyoko said tiredly.

"I gave myself one too," Itachi told her.

"Night Itachi," Kyoko muttered.

"Good night my beautiful Kyoko," Itachi said holding her tightly.

--

I'm going to be going on another hiatus very soon…More finals…


	13. Spring

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 12

--

Itachi woke up to find Kisame back inside the cave.

"It seemed like you two had a lot of fun," he joked.

"If you're saying I tried something, I didn't," Itachi responded.

"Right, all that moaning from her was because of nothing," Kisame stated.

"I didn't do anything like _that _with _her_," Itachi told him.

"Itachi, I know you had to be doing something to her for her to be moaning like that. Just come clean," Kisame reasoned.

"That's none of your business," Itachi stated coolly.

"Then I guess I'll have my suspicions that you were having sex," Kisame told him.

"I wasn't having sex with her Kisame," Itachi told him.

"Prove it," Kisame smirked.

"I'm fully dressed," Itachi reasoned.

"AND she's only half dressed since her clothes are torn," Kisame replied.

"She has clothes to wear," Itachi responded.

"Oh yeah, where?" Kisame asked. Itachi sighed moving out of the futon. He covered Kyoko before walking away. Carefully Itachi picked a wrapped package.

"Thirty minutes after I brought Kyoko here this old woman brought her this. Surprisingly that same woman helped Kyoko's mother give birth to her. She gave me everything I use to heal her," Itachi answered.

"Are you sure these are clothes? Have you even looked it there?" Kisame asked.

"I'm sure and no I haven't," Itachi answered. Kyoko woke up suddenly sitting up. She panted heavily gripping the blanket. Itachi placed the wrapped package next to Kyoko before hugging her. She hugged him back as her panting began to cease.

"Kyoko did you or did you not have sex with Itachi?" Kisame asked.

"WHAT?!" she yelled loudly. Itachi covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream.

"Did you?" Kisame asked her.

"No! Why would you say such a thing?!" Kyoko said angrily.

"You were moaning pretty loudly. So what were you doing?" Kisame asked.

"I guess you could say making out but he didn't let me kiss him," Kyoko answered.

"So he was kissing you?" Kisame asked.

"Yes…S-Sorry I was so loud," Kyoko blushed.

"Kyoko…Help me dress you," Itachi whispered in her ear. Itachi opened the package seeing the clothes neatly folded.

"Itachi but he's staring," Kyoko muttered.

"Then Kisame can leave," Itachi whispered nipping her ear. She blushed as Itachi tilt her head back so he could kiss her.

"Itachi, he's not leaving," Kyoko whispered loudly.

"Then why don't _we_ leave instead?" Itachi muttered playfully in her ear. He twirled her hair with one hand and gently tickled her with the other. She smiled nodding her head. He gave Kyoko her clothes kissing her palm.

"Where are we going?" Kyoko asked. Itachi put a finger to her lips before picking her up.

"I'll be here if you need me," Kisame called out.

"We won't be gone long," Itachi told him. Itachi didn't bother to bring a lantern this time. He carried her quietly through the cave. It became warmer in the cave the farther Itachi carried her.

"Itachi you're walking on ice right now right?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes…I am walking on ice right now. This whole cave is made out of ice even the section where we sleep," Itachi told her.

"Does it feel hot right now?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, it is getting hotter right now," Itachi told her.

"But if this is ice then how can it get so hot?" Kyoko asked beginning to sweat.

"You'll see," Itachi smirked. Eventually Kyoko began to hear the sound of a liquid bubbling.

"Itachi where are we?" Kyoko asked suspiciously. Itachi smiled at her sweetly kissing her head.

"I said you'll see," Itachi muttered kissing her lips so she couldn't respond. He smiled as she moved with frustration. She felt more hot air as Itachi pulled away from her. He set her on the ground before covering her eyes with his headband.

"HEY!" Kyoko yelled.

Itachi laughed, "I don't want you to see where we're going just yet."

"This isn't fair!" Kyoko pouted. Itachi chuckled carrying her once more. The bubbling liquid became louder as Itachi stopped. He uncovered her eyes but covered them with her hands.

"Do you want to see it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes!" Kyoko said out of frustration. Itachi kissed her neck softly causing her to moan softly. She quickly covered her mouth knowing that she was giving Itachi his satisfaction.

"Do be so frustrated then. I'll only uncover your eyes unless you calm down," Itachi murmured. Kyoko inhaled softly before exhaling loudly. Itachi smiled as the minutes passed expecting her to become more frustrated. She stayed calm causing Itachi to reluctantly uncover her eyes.

"A hot spring?" Kyoko asked getting closer to the spring.

"Yes, now let's put on your clothes," Itachi replied.

"Let's go in!" Kyoko said excitedly.

"Are you really sure you want to?" Itachi asked turning away. He was blushing and he didn't want to show her.

"Yes! Come on Itachi, please!" Kyoko begged.

"Kyoko, I don't think this is a good idea," Itachi replied blushing heavier. Kyoko stared at him curiously. She tried to see his face but he only moved away.

"There's no reason to be scared Itachi," Kyoko muttered.

"I'm not scared. I brought you here because I thought this area was beautiful," Itachi told her. Kyoko giggled hugging him from behind.

"Please Itachi…It's only a hot spring. It's harmless unless we stay in too long," Kyoko whispered in his ear. Itachi turned away from her thinking of an answer. She blushed softly taking her bandages and little bit of clothes she had on.

"Kyoko, I really don't think this is a good idea," Itachi muttered. He turned his head to look at her noticing her missing clothes. He blushed furiously turning away.

"Come on Itachi," she muttered pulling him towards the water. He quickly pushed her away causing Kyoko to fall in the water. The hot water turned slightly red from her blood.

"The water's fine!" Kyoko called out splashing Itachi slightly. Itachi moved away from Kyoko shaking his head no.

"I'll get out and get you," Kyoko giggled.

"Kyoko…I don't think it's a good idea for you and I to be in this hot spring together," Itachi told her. Kyoko pouted playfully waiting for Itachi to change his mind.

"Fine I won't get out until you get in," Kyoko said with a smirk. Itachi sighed sitting on the ground he knew eventually she'd get out. She whimpered like a puppy after 10 minutes went by.

"Kyoko, please get out of there," Itachi ordered calmly.

"Come and get me!" Kyoko giggled.

"If I come and get you, you'll just pull me in," Itachi responded.

"Then just get in!" Kyoko said out of frustration. _Why does he have to make this so hard?! If he wants to marry me then he'll have to get use to this,_ Kyoko thought.

"No, Kyoko just get out," Itachi told her softly. Kyoko sighed quietly getting out of the spring. The air was slightly cold as she limped to Itachi. She grabbed Itachi's shirt tugging on it quietly. Itachi blushed as she gently pulled it off his body.

"Itachi," she giggled, "you're blushing."

"It's not everyday you get into a hot spring with your lover," Itachi muttered.

"Then you're getting in?!" Kyoko asked happily.

"I might as well," Itachi responded. Kyoko happily hugged him in response.

"Thank you!" she chimed.

"I'm a little bashful; could you get in right now?" Itachi admitted. Kyoko shook her head no kissing his cheek.

"I don't think I can walk back there," Kyoko muttered. Itachi blushed greatly pushing Kyoko off his body. He undressed quietly before carrying Kyoko to the hot spring. Itachi quickly got in before releasing Kyoko. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his upper cheek. Itachi blushed shifting uncomfortably. Kyoko gently laid her head on his shoulder feeling he was tense.

"Relax Itachi," Kyoko soothed. Calmly she rubbed his back hoping he'd relax. Unfortunate for her he became tenser causing Kyoko to frown slightly.

"Kyoko I think it's time we get out," Itachi said immediately.

"Itachi are you scared of seeing me nude?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Not afraid….But I don't think I'm ready," Itachi replied.

"It's okay Itachi, and I do think you're ready. You've just never seen a woman before right?" Kyoko explained.

"Yes, I've never looked at a woman before," Itachi muttered.

"And I a man. Let the water relax you, and then we can get out and dress," Kyoko responded. Itachi nodded pulling Kyoko close to him. He felt her breath against his neck causing him to shiver. He pulled Kyoko on to his lap trying to let the water relax his tense muscles. Itachi finally began to relax when he noticed Kyoko had fallen limp. Her head lay against his neck and her grip loosened.

"Kyoko?" Itachi asked pushing up her head. He smiled to find that she'd fallen asleep. Itachi kissed her lips gently before laying her head down on his shoulder again.

"Thanks for the kiss Itachi," Kyoko answered slyly. Itachi jumped as Kyoko kissed him back.

"I thought you were pretending," Itachi smiled.

"Actually I was sleeping until you kissed me," Kyoko answered.

"That was going to be my next guess," Itachi replied.

"Isn't this relaxing?" Kyoko asked snuggling against Itachi. He nodded slightly wrapping his arms around her waist. He looked at Kyoko's wound noticing most had been healed. Itachi touched the wounds seeing if they really had healed.

"Kyoko, your wounds have healed," Itachi told her.

"What?" Kyoko responded.

"Your wounds have healed completely," Itachi told her once more.

"That's amazing! I guess this spring has some type of healing power," Kyoko chimed happily.

"Yes, it is amazing. Would you like to get out now?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, you said we would be gone long to Kisame," Kyoko answered.

"Okay, by I really don't want to get out yet," Itachi muttered kissing her lips playfully.

She pushed Itachi away from her lips to say, "But what about what you said to Kisame?"

"Do you think he's going to come and find us?" Itachi asked.

"Not really but I think we should go back now," Kyoko answered sweetly.

"Okay, if you feel that strongly about it," Itachi responded. He picked Kyoko up gently placing her on the dry ice. He climbed out as well before drying her off with his clothes.

Kyoko gasped, "Why did you use your clothes?!" Itachi smiled before putting them on.

"We have no towels," Itachi answered.

"BUT, it didn't have to be your clothes!" Kyoko responded. Itachi dressed Kyoko quietly before picking her up.

"Why don't we get your staff?" Itachi asked.

"Okay, but I want to walk!" Kyoko responded. He chuckled silently before letting her walk. She stumbled letting go of Itachi. He reached out to help her but she put her hand out to stop him.

"Let me help Kyoko," Itachi said.

"No I can do it!" Kyoko answered as Itachi broke her fall.

"I think you should allow me to help you for a little while," Itachi whispered in her ear.

--

Finals are coming soon…this will probably be my last chapter for about 2 weeks.

Hey would anyone like to help me name Chapters 4 - 7?


	14. Love

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 13

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 13

--

"Kyoko, we're going to leave this cave soon…I know you want to finish you're last concert and you probably want to stay with your father," Itachi told her softly.

"As long as it doesn't separate us," Kyoko responded.

"Kyoko…You know if we stay together you'll be pushed away from everyone and everything else you love," Itachi whispered to her.

"I understand you're worried about what might happen…what's going to happen… but love knows no boundaries Itachi," Kyoko said soothingly.

"Kyoko the only reason why I'm telling you this because I think someone's going to find out that you're alive and if they find you with me…You'll be attacked with the same brutality they use against me," Itachi explained. Kyoko flinched before looking around worriedly. Itachi placed a hand on her shoulder trying to figure out what's wrong.

"My contract…He…Find out…alive…Never…You," Kyoko spoke frighten.

Itachi kissed her lips, "Calm down."

"If my contract looks at me you will never see my manager!" Kyoko spoke terrified. 

"Kyoko calm down because you're not making any sense," Itachi whispered in her ear before rocking her gently.

"Itachi…we need to destroy my contract," Kyoko said taking in a gulp of air.

"But they think you're dead why do we need to destroy it?" Itachi asked kissing the top of her head.

"The contract will prove that I'm alive," Kyoko responded looking up at Itachi.

"How? It's just a signed piece of paper," Itachi asked her.

"It's signed in blood Itachi," Kyoko replied worriedly.

"Is there a difference when it's signed in blood?" Itachi asked

"That contract is special…It binds us…If he looks at it and sees that the blood hasn't blurred my name he'll tell everyone that I'm alive," Kyoko said hugging Itachi.

"You seem to holding in some more information," Itachi said drying her tears.

"It can also control me, who I love, what I do and who or what I see. We need to destroy it!" Kyoko begged.

"Shhhh Kyoko…We'll destroy it I promise…Do you know the route they're taking?" Itachi asked trying to calm her.

"Yes, but if they see you…Sasuke will…" Kyoko tried to say but was cut off by Itachi's lips.

"Go get your staff," Itachi told her. She sighed leaving Itachi to get the staff. She observed it before taking it out of their holster. Itachi observed Kyoko: _She's slim, beautiful; her silver hair against her tan skin enhances her body, she has natural curves, soft skin better than silk, her smile is more beautiful than the world, her eyes symbolize the pureness of the ocean, more innocent than any child, her singing is a symphony, speaking her voice is like a bird singing a beautiful melody, every time she touches my skin it crave it more…I sometimes can't stand it and the only thing I can do is pull her close, her hands are soft and she wears my ring, she's nature's beauty…If I didn't know better I'd call her a Goddess…The Goddess of anything and everything…_

Kyoko waved her hand in front of Itachi's face. He snapped out of his trance pulling her close to him. She blushed as she tried to control her wolf ears from popping out of her head.

"Let them come out, you're beautiful with them," Itachi muttered kissing her lips lovingly. Her blush increased and she couldn't control her ears any longer. They appeared promptly on her head making her frown.

"I'm hideous," she whispered.

"Kyoko you're beautiful…There's nothing hideous about you. The village only belittled you because you were different. Kyoko they're apart of you like how my Sharingan is apart of me. I want you to be happy Kyoko and if you're not happy I'm not happy. When I first laid my eyes on you Kyoko when we were 5 I thought you were the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. When I got home I immediately asked my father to marry you. He laughed since I was a child. Yet the older I became I asked more and more about marrying you. Then I asked your father and at the age of 9 our fathers agreed to an arranged marriage between us," Itachi told her. He kissed her lips passionately before nipping her neck.

"Itachi I love the kisses you give me always," she muttered as he kissed her cheeks. She kissed the tip of his nose as Kisame walk to them.

"What happened to you Itachi? I've never seen you act like this to anyone. Especially a woman," Kisame asked.

"I've always loved her AND you've never seen me in love," Itachi responded. He rubbed Kyoko's back gently causing Kyoko to blush.

"I know you're madly in love with this woman, Kyoko. With me here…I'm in your way. You two love birds should be free to hug, kiss, snuggle, etc. when ever you want. I was thinking on going back to the compound and telling the leader that you have retired to a "simpler" way of life," Kisame explained.

"Kisame, promise me that you won't lay a hand on her," Itachi said angrily.

"I promise," Kisame answered.

"Wait…I shouldn't be the reason to ruin your friendship," Kyoko said softly.

"It's okay Kyoko," Kisame responded.

"No it's not!" Kyoko responded. Itachi calmly covered her mouth as Kisame left.

"Kyoko, it's for the best…If any other Akatsuki came they would fight me for you," Itachi replied.

"But…He's your best friend. I don't want to break that friendship," Kyoko responded.

"Kyoko do you want to die?" Itachi asked coldly. Shivers went up her spine as his words bounced off her ears.

"N-No," she responded weakly.

"I thought so," Itachi said coolly.

"Hold me," Kyoko muttered frightened by his words. Itachi noticed that she was frightened. He wasn't trying to frighten her but if he didn't she would have gone after Kisame. Itachi hugged her running his hand through her hair.

"It's okay Kyoko. I'm sorry for talking so coldly to you but…you need to understand that you will die if the Akatsuki finds you," Itachi told her.

"Itachi…Please don't say such a thing," Kyoko said frightened.

"Listen! You will DIE, you will! If they find you here you will DIE!!" Itachi yelled shaking her. Kyoko shook her head trying to get away from Itachi.

"Itachi please!" Kyoko begged.

"I'm sorry to do this but," Itachi started slapping Kyoko's cheek, "you will face people that want to kill you for power or to use you to gain power." Kyoko stopped arguing with Itachi falling to the ground crying.

"This is too much for me! Why me?!" Kyoko said.

"I'm sorry Kyoko for slapping you," Itachi said softly crouching down next to her. Kyoko didn't answer seeming to be to terrified to say anything.

"Kyoko? Please answer me," Itachi said worriedly. He looked out the opening of the cave seeing that the sun was going down.

"Wha-What day i-is it?" Kyoko asked moving away from Itachi.

"Today is May 19th why?" Itachi asked.

"Fu-ull mo-moon," Kyoko muttered feeling something seeping out of her.

"Kyoko stop moving," Itachi told her. Quickly Itachi drew a circle around her.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled out of character as her body became engulfed with black chakra.


	15. Naïveté

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 14

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 14

--

A little mad right now. I'm getting tired of people insulting my intelligence so I deleted the story How to Take Care of a Baby if you liked it I'm sorry. If you want to read it and would like to give me constructive criticism than pm me or if you want to me to repost it and write more also pm me. Personally I don't think I am after people constantly insulting me.

--

On a happier note…Before I post any official pictures of Kyoko I was just wondering what the readers thought she looked like. So if anyone wants to take this up they can. If you have a deviant art profile post it there and pm me.

--

_**FLASHBACK**_

_"Mother? Father?" Itachi called out through their home. It was odd for both of them to be gone at this hour. He walked through the home seeing every light was off._

_"Sasuke will be asleep but Father and Mother should be up right now," Itachi thought out loud. He looked into the full moon seeing that it was closer than any other night._

_"Where's Kyoko-chan?" Itachi asked himself. Even if his parents went to bed Kyoko always waited for him to the best of her ability. Itachi checked her room: Nothing had been touched since that morning._

_"Kyoko-chan?" He called out. There wasn't an answer from her either._

_"Maybe she's in my room…She sometimes falls asleep in there," Itachi muttered to himself. He walked in the moon light to his parents' room. He heard voices muttering to each other. He could distinguish that two of the voices was his mother and father. The other voices were unknown to him. He knocked on their door calmly. His mother opened the door pulling Itachi inside. Her face was worried which puzzled him._

_"Mother what's wrong?" Itachi asked. He looked around the room wondering why the clan elders were there._

_"It's Kyoko," his mother whispered to him._

_"What's wrong with her? Is she alright?!" Itachi asked worried. He didn't give his mother time to answer as he pushed through the crowd. Kyoko was laying on the ground moaning._

_"Kyoko!" Itachi called being held back by his father._

_"Don't touch her," his father ordered him._

_"What's happening to her?" Itachi asked as his father released him._

_"I'll kill you all," Kyoko muttered._

_"What are saying Kyoko-chan?" Itachi asked her._

_"She's been muttering that for awhile," his father told him._

_"Kyoko-chan, I know you wouldn't kill us," Itachi told her._

_"Itachi-san?" she moaned._

_"Yes Kyoko-chan, it's me," Itachi said warmly. She smirk evilly as something took over her conscious mind._

_"Itachi you're a fool," she muttered. Her voice was distorted, her body glowed black for chakra and fur grew over her body._

_"Kyoko-chan?" Itachi's mother asked. A clan elder drew a seal on a collar allowing it to wrap around Kyoko's neck. The collar sent out an electric shock to subdue Kyoko's rage. She screamed out of pain rolling on the floor._

_"What are you doing to her? Stop it!" Itachi ordered trying to get to Kyoko. His father held him back._

_"Itachi this is for the good of the clan AND Konoha," his father told him sternly._

_"I DON'T understand why you're doing this to her! She hasn't done anything to hurt anyone!" Itachi answered thrashing._

_"Itachi, if we don't subdue her anyway we can she'll kill us all," an elder told him._

_"What do you mean?!" Itachi asked stopping his thrash._

_"You are naïve, love has blinded your vision Itachi. I guess you could say Kyoko's "dark side" will always appear on night like this and on no moons. I know the only thing you want right now is for Kyoko to be seen as normal…but you know that will never happen. Itachi there will eventually be a time where you will know the truth. Give it time and you'll know everything about her," a female told Itachi patting his cheek. Itachi continued to struggle hearing Kyoko's screams, seeing her wither and seeing the pain on her face._

_"Let me go! Let me comfort her!" Itachi yelled._

_"It's too dangerous Itachi! We don't know what she's capable of! You're the heir of the Uchiha clan we can not afford to loose you!" his father yelled back holding on to Itachi tighter. Itachi quickly over powered his father going to Kyoko's side. _

_She moaned from pain as she tried to keep her sub-conscious mind from coming to the front. Every shock pushed it further away but it always came back aggressively. Itachi gently hugged Kyoko allowing himself to be shocked along with her. He bit his lip feeling a shock pulsate through his body. Itachi smiled gently brushing Kyoko's hair. He wrapped her arms around her trying to calm Kyoko._

_"Kyoko-chan, its okay…I'm here for you remember?" Itachi whispered into her hair. She struggled growing weaker with every shock. Itachi's father moved closer to them but was stopped by the elders._

_"She hasn't tried to harm him yet. Itachi knows what he's doing," an elder told him._

_"Kyoko-chan you're okay. Just relax Kyoko-chan you're going to be alright. I'm going to always be there for you. Kyoko-chan I love you, I love you. You're the love of my life and you'll always be," Itachi whispered to her. Itachi felt a large shock go through out their bodies. For a moment he blacked out only to be revived by Kyoko's scream._

_"Kyoko-chan are you alright?" Itachi asked weakly. She coughed before moaning. She couldn't answer Itachi only trying to push him away._

_"Ge-Get away," Kyoko was able to mutter._

_"Kyoko-chan, I won't leave you're side until this…this thing leaves your body," Itachi whispered._

_"Yo-You'll only ge-get hu-hurt. Ge-Get a-a-way!" Kyoko told him pushing Itachi away._

_"Itachi let go of her. She's only trying to protect you," his mother whispered._

_"I want to protect her!" Itachi responded._

_"Itachi listen to her…she's trying her hardest to keep the shocks to a minimum. She's only trying to protect you," his mother said placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Mother how do I protect her then?" Itachi asked releasing her. He stared at his mother who only shook her head._

_"We know his weakness now…If he ever steps out of line…" an Uchiha muttered before leaving the room. Itachi watched helplessly as Kyoko continued to suffer. She eventually fainted although the shocks continued to affect her. Itachi gently touched her cheek wondering when her torture would finally be over. She occasionally looked at Itachi sometimes her eyes were blackened with evil but other times her eyes were normal. Itachi stayed with her for the whole night trying to comfort her but it was little use. The weaker she grew the stronger her darkness grew. Morning eventually came and the shocks stopped. Kyoko shivered curling up into a tight ball. Itachi cradled the shivering girl in his arm kissing her forehead._

_"How are you feeling?" Itachi asked. She shook her head opening her eyes. Small tears were forming as Itachi wiped them away._

_"I'm so-sorry," Kyoko mumbled._

_"There's nothing for you to be sorry for," Itachi told her soothingly._

_"I-I hu-hurt yo-you," Kyoko muttered._

_"No you didn't…you didn't hurt me at all," Itachi whispered her. Kyoko's eyes watered more hugging Itachi tightly._

_"Itachi take her back to her room and watch her," his father told him. Itachi obeyed taking Kyoko to her room._

_"Niisan?" a small voice asked behind him._

_"Yes Sasuke?" Itachi responded._

_"Niisan what happened to oneesan?" Sasuke asked from the doorway._

_"Oneesan just had a bad dream that's all. Do you want to watch her with me?" Itachi replied. Sasuke nodded sitting next to Itachi._

_"Sasuke-kun how are you? How did you sle-sleep?" Kyoko asked trying to sound normal._

_"Oneesan are you okay?" Sasuke asked taking one of her hands._

_She smiled, "I'm fi-fine Sas-Saske-kun."_

_"Oneesan do you want me to get something for you? Water? A wet cloth?" Sasuke asked concerned._

_"No, no…I'm fine honestly." Kyoko replied._

_"Oneesan you're pale!" Sasuke said loudly. Kyoko chuckled patting Sasuke's cheek._

_"Sasuke why don't you get her some water," Itachi told him._

_"Okay," Sasuke answered leaving the room._

_"Kyoko-chan you're worrying him. If he continues he'll begin to ask around. Just tell him you feel sick," Itachi told her. Kyoko nodded sitting up. Itachi pushed her back down sitting above her._

_"What are you doing?!" she whispered bewildered._

_"The clan knows you're my weakness," Itachi whispered into Kyoko's ear.._

_**END FLASH BACK**_

"I can't allow that to happen again there is another way to subdue that god," Itachi murmured to himself.

"It-Itachi sta-stay awa-away," Kyoko yelled.

"Shhhh Kyoko, I found a better way to subdue that God," Itachi muttered making hand signs.

"Wha? What god? I'm…I'm ju-just ev-evil," Kyoko moaned.

"You're not evil. Your God of evil, Warui, tries to escape your body when you're at your weakest," Itachi told her as the circle glowed blue.

"I…I-I don't un-understand," Kyoko muttered feeling her conscious mind slipping away from her.

"Warui-dono, I thought you'd come to the surface soon," Itachi muttered placing his palms on the circle.

"You're still naïve Itachi. She's your weakness along with that brother of yours. You think this measly spell will keep me in here forever?! I can tell you now, I will escape!" Warui spoke distorting Kyoko's normal voice into that of a male.

"She's determined to keep you down. I can tell you're having a hard time staying above her," Itachi muttered.

"I will get out of her body!" Warui yelled trying to escape the circle. He was pushed back and shocked.

"I've been working on this for a long time. You can try as many times as you want but you won't get out," Itachi smirked.

"You're defiantly a prodigy Itachi…You're worthy of loving Kyoko. Any normal man would have given up on her on a full or no moon night. Yet, you stick with her through thick and thin. Have you ever thought about giving up on Kyoko?" Warui asked.

"No, I'd never give up on Kyoko. I will always love her," Itachi told him determined.

"You're still a foolish man. One day you'll learn," Warui snickered.

"The only foolish one is you Warui-dono. Kyoko will always keep you down and out of view," Itachi told him.

"Ita-Itachi?" Kyoko asked resurfacing.

"Keep quiet mutt," Warui ordered. Night eventually turned into day as Warui grew weaker and withdrew from the surface.

"What happened Itachi?" Kyoko asked panting in the middle of the circle.

"Nothing really, he just kept trying to escape your body," Itachi told her washing away the ring around her.

"How come I'm not in pain like normal?" Kyoko asked sitting up.

"I tried something new and it worked," Itachi answered.

"Itachi, when are we going to start moving?" Kyoko asked.

"Today of you want," Itachi stated kissing Kyoko's cheek.

"Itachi I was actually thinking of doing this on my own," Kyoko whispered touching his face.

"Kyoko you're going to need my help," Itachi said sternly.

"Itachi, I can do this. I have a disguise," Kyoko winked.

"Kyoko even with a disguise your father will probably be able to see that it's you," Itachi said holding on to her.

"Not if I'm a cat," she muttered kissing his lips to shut him up.


	16. Undercover Deception

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 15

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 15

--

"I'll make some tea," Kyoko said smiling. _The only way I can get out of here without Itachi knowing is if I drugged him. I really don't want to but if I must…Then I will _Kyoko thought.

"Thank you, but why don't I make it?" Itachi suggested.

"No, no Itachi-chan, let me do it. I should start taking on my role as a woman," Kyoko said kissing Itachi's cheek.

"Kyoko-chan you're still injured I'll do it," Itachi told her.

"Please Itachi-chan, you've been doing so much for me and I haven't done anything for you," Kyoko pleaded.

"Fine," Itachi replied. She hugged him quickly preparing the tea as the water boiled Kyoko added the sleeping powder to his drink. It was tasteless and there was no smell. She gave him his drink as she kissed his cheek. She watched him drink it hoping it would work.

"Stop!" Kyoko yelled. Itachi looked at her oddly as he stopped drinking the tea.

"I-I poi-poisoned it wi-with a sle-sleeping pow-powder!" Kyoko yelled.

"I knew you would do something like that sooner or later," Itachi muttered dropping his tea bowl.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry," Kyoko muttered weakly.

"No…No need," Itachi muttered being to feel dizzy.

"I'm s-s-so sorry Itachi! I…I wa-wanted t-to do th-this on my ow-own. I-I wasn't thi-think straight!" Kyoko apologized.

"I'm not dying…Calm down," Itachi muttered falling into her lap.

"N-No! I-I di-didn't kn-know wha-what I wa-was d-d-doing! I-I'm so so-sorry!" Kyoko yelled. With the last bit of his strength he kissed her lips before falling on to her chest. She kissed his face repeatedly thinking it would revive him. Minutes passed when she finally realized that he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Kyoko watched her tears fall on his face before she laid him inside their futon.

"I'm so sorry. I be-betrayed you," Kyoko whispered touching his face. Her last tears fell on his face before she kissed him for the last time in a little while.

Kyoko tied a ribbon around her neck knowing that it would help._ Why did he allow himself to drink it?! I'm so sorry Itachi! If only I wasn't thinking selfishly! My mind is so clouded. I hope I hope I can make it up to you Itachi,_ Kyoko thought changing into a small cat. She left the cave never looking back knowing she'd run back to be with Itachi. She ran day and night until she met up with her caravan. Kyoko saw Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. It seemed like they were arguing about something. Kyoko tried to run up to them only to trip and cut her leg against a broken root. She cried loudly alerting Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. Sasuke quickly checked it out picking up Kyoko.

"It's a cat," Sasuke muttered.

"It's wounded," Naruto said loudly.

"We can't leave it to die here," Sakura responded.

"We'll treat it right away," Sasuke said dryly. The young Genin treated Kyoko's wound allowing her to stay with them. They gave her some water and meat before placing her on a near by cart. Kyoko jumped off the cart limping after Sasuke.

Sasuke carried her back placing her back on the cart saying, "Stay here for now." Sasuke walked away only causing Kyoko to follow him again. She gently rubbed against his leg purring.

"I think she likes you Sasuke," Sakura giggled.

"It's a girl cat?" Sasuke responded picking up Kyoko.

"Yeah, we should name her something," Sakura suggested.

"Kyoko," Sasuke said quickly. Believe Sasuke knew her secret she shut her eyes tightly.

"No Sasuke, please name her something else," Kakashi told him. It was a first time in a while that Kakashi actually spoke.

"Then Kichi. She's lucky to have been found before the wound became infected," Sasuke responded.

"That's fine," Kakashi stated coldly before disappearing. _No one will ever say that name again, _he thought clutching one of Kyoko's belongings. It was a stuffed tiger he had given her when she was a tiny baby. Kyoko brought it on every mission and tried to keep it in good condition.

"Kichi, do you want to read from Oneechan's diary?" Sasuke asked taking it out. Kyoko was surprised that he cleaned it and at what he called her. She meowed quietly rubbing her head against his arm.

"Okay," Sasuke said warmly. Sasuke read aloud:

_Journal 4,_

_My, my…it's been almost a year since I've written in here. Daddy's on another mission…again. Itachi still kisses my cheek which I'm beginning to like now. I was very sick last week. I don't remember what happened. The first thing I remember is eating dinner with the Uchiha and the next thing I can hear is little Sasuke squealing. When I woke up Mrs. Uchiha was sitting next to dabbing my forehead with a wet cloth. I remember asking her what happened but she only gave me a worried look._

_"Mother, how is she?" Itachi asked._

_"Itachi go play with your little brother. The doctor will be here soon," his mother told him. I looked at Itachi and he seemed worried too. Itachi obeyed shutting the door. Then I fainted again…I think. Through out the whole week I don't remember much. Itachi came in along with his mother and father. I thought I'd never get better. I tried to pay the Uchiha back for my medical bills and supplies but they wouldn't take it. _

_Itachi's father said, "My daughter doesn't need to pay for anything." This was the first time he's ever called me daughter. I was slightly surprised when he patted my head. Afterwards Itachi wanted to spar. We sparred for hours, until it was time for dinner. I fed little Sasuke too! He got me dirty. I took a bath before playing with him. He's such a cute boy. He'll grow up to be a fine person._

_Hatake Kyoko_

_August 3_

"I wish I remember Kyoko Kichi," Sasuke muttered. Kyoko mewed softly licking his cheek. Night was coming as Team 7 settled in for the night. Sasuke set Kyoko next to him patting her head before falling asleep.

"Sasuke's really attached to that cat," Naruto muttered loudly.

"Remember he also knew you know who. This is his way of grieving you could say," Sakura whispered.

"Who?" Naruto asked obliviously.

Sakura sighed out of frustration before whispering, "Kyoko."

"Oh," Naruto said before turning in for the night. Itachi watched from a distance, it took him two days to wake up. He decided that he wouldn't interfere until she needed to escape. He'd create a diversion so she'd be able to escape.

"Why are you tailing us?" Kakashi asked coldly holding a kunai at Itachi's neck.

"I have no reason to go after Sasuke or Naruto," Itachi responded activating his Sharingan.

"Why did you kiss Kyoko?!" Kakashi demanded.

"Do you think because I kissed her caused her to die," Itachi responded.

Kakashi became tensed, "Stop tailing us."

"I loved her as much as you did," Itachi responded.

"You're a corrupted man…You never loved her. You only manipulated Kyoko," Kakashi said angered.

"I'm not here to fight," Itachi responded calmly.

"You manipulated Kyoko for a long time!" Kakashi roared.

"Do you think they accidentally faked her death?" Itachi asked. Kakashi remained quiet remembering that day.

"How do you know of that day?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyoko lived with us until I destroyed my clan," Itachi told him.

"You're lying," Kakashi replied.

"Did you even know of Kyoko's mission that day?" Itachi asked.

"No," Kakashi replied.

"She was sent out to murder my clan," Itachi answered.

"What?!" Kakashi erupted.

"Kyoko was going to lead you in the wrong direction before giving the Uchiha a message. Only to be stopped and "killed" by near Anbu. They decided not to kill her enrolling her into Anbu so they could watch her. This is when Snow came to be," Itachi told him.

"You have to be lying!" Kakashi muttered.

"Then how come they faked her death," Itachi asked smirking. Kakashi couldn't come up with an answer.

"Get any closer to the caravan and I'll kill you," Kakashi threatened before leaving. Itachi nodded watching Kyoko sleep. _I'm gonna miss your touch, _Itachi thought before falling asleep.

"He's still looking after her," Kisame snickered.

"He has to be lying," Kakashi muttered.

"Where is she?!" A male voice demanded. Kakashi quietly moved closer to the arguing voices to see who they were. Surprisingly it was the manager and another man that look like he was in his late 30's to early of 40's.

"She unfortunately died," the manager said softly.

"WHAT?! You promised me that I'd marry her! I didn't even know her name," the man responded outraged.

"Her name was Kyoko," the manager responded.

"That's a beautiful name. So you're going to find a replacement for me right?" the man asked.

"Of Course," the manager started, "Just pick the one you want."

"You know I'll have to see them," the man said smiling.

"I know, I'll arrange something so you can see our ladies," the manger said putting his hands together.

"Did you check her contract?" the man asked.

"No, let's do that now," the manger answered surprised.

"That girl is pretty crafty and she didn't want to have her contract extended," the man said as the manger searched for Kyoko's contract.

"Here it is," the manager responded pulling it out. Kyoko quickly grabbed the contract within her mouth before trying to run away.

"Stupid cat!" the man yelled grabbing Kyoko and throwing her. She held onto the contract tightly so no one could see her secret. Kyoko meowed loudly for all to hear as she tried to rip the contract.

"What did you do to her?!" Sasuke demanded.

"The stupid cat stole my contract!" the manager spat. Sasuke picked up Kyoko hiding the contract from view.

"You must be seeing things. Kichi doesn't have anything," Sasuke lied looking around Kyoko's area. Kakashi felt threatened when a hand touched his shoulder. He forcefully grabbed the person's neck putting a kunai to it.

"I'm also very thrilled and surprised to see you too Kakashi," a familiar red eyed Kunoichi said.

"Kurenai?" Kakashi asked amazed releasing her neck.

She nodded, "I'm guessing you didn't get the news." She rubbed her neck slowly looking him in the eyes.

"What news?" Kakashi asked.

"Team 8 is going to assist you," she said calmly standing to the side to show her team.

"We don't need your help," Kakashi stated coldly. Kurenai stared at him shocked.

"What?" she asked still shocked.

"Get out of my face and return to the village," Kakashi replied.

"Excuse me Kakashi, but we have our orders,"

"I said we don't need YOUR help," Kakashi snapped.

"I don't CARE uf you need OUR help. You're going to get it even if you don't WANT it," Kurenai spat. She pulled her team away to the front to take first watch.


	17. Death and Betrayal

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 16

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 16

--

"This is Kyoko's contract," Sasuke muttered when he was far into the forest. Kyoko grabbed it in her mouth trying to tear it.

"Stop it!" Sasuke ordered. Kyoko stopped staring at his face.

"Sasuke-kun," Kyoko muttered still as a cat.

"You can talk?!" Sasuke asked amazed. Kyoko transformed back into a human standing up.

"Sasuke-kun give me my contract I have to destroy it," Kyoko told him.

"You're alive!" Sasuke said in a daze.

"Yes…But I cannot stay," Kyoko said hugging Sasuke.

"But…But why?!" Sasuke asked angry.

"Sasuke if I go back then I'll have to marry that man," Kyoko said hugging him tighter.

"Then…Then at least stay with me as a cat!" Sasuke responded.

"I'm sorry but I can't even do that. I love you Sasuke-kun but you must continue living your life as if I'm dead," Kyoko said looking into his eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke-kun give up on revenge. Once you get revenge you won't like what you see," Kyoko responded.

"WHAT?! How dare you say that! Itachi murdered our clan!" Sasuke replied angrily.

"I wish I could tell you the truth but would you listen?" Kyoko said placing her hand on top of Sasuke head.

"What truth?! Can't you see that Itachi killed the clan!" Sasuke told her angrily.

"You were such a happy child, Sasuke-kun," Kyoko said looking into his eyes. Unlike the life they had when he was a child they were hallow only vast pits of anger.

"He played with my mind Kyoko! He's played with yours too! He wanted us to think that he was a good guy. He wanted us to be happy before he pulled everything out beneath us letting us wallow in sorrow," Sasuke said enraged.

"If you want the truth continue to read my diary. If you believe it then find us," Kyoko responded.

"Who's us?" Sasuke asked simmering down. Kyoko chuckled turning back into a cat.

"I'll stay with you for a while and then I have to leave," Kyoko responded.

"Alright Kichi. I'm going to keep your contract so I can burn it later," Sasuke muttered. She mewed a thank you as he returned to the campsite. He saw Kurenai near a campfire staring into the sky.

"Sasuke can you come here for a moment?" she asked looking at him. He sat next to her wondering why she called him over. Her Genin were asleep huddled around Kurenai.

"Your kitty, I've seen her before," Kurenai said staring into the fire. She seemed slightly mesmerized by it. Kyoko meowed jumping off Sasuke's shoulder going to Kurenai.

"You know of her?" Sasuke asked. Kurenai nodded moving close to Sasuke.

"I trained her till she was 15. And forever on we're going to have to play a this role," Kurenai whispered.

"This role?" Sasuke asked.

"The role of death and betrayal," Kurenai whispered back.

"Sensei it's late," Hinata whispered getting out of her sleeping bag.

"Hello Hinata, care to join us?" she said warmly.

"Sensei, we're worried about you. You're still injured," she said softly. Kurenai touched her wound softly looking down before smiling at the girl.

"I'll be alright. Now you go back to bed, we'll be getting up early tomorrow," Kurenai said warmly.

"Ku-Kurenai-sensei…Yo-You ne-need your re-rest," Hinata said worried.

"I'll be fine Hinata," Kurenai said standing up to place a hand on her shoulder. Sasuke observed Kurenai as she limped over to her student.

"Se-Sensei yo-you're limping!" Hinata said worriedly.

"I'll be fine dear," Kurenai responded soothingly rubbing Hinata's shoulder.

"Sensei, Hinata's right you should be resting," Kiba said tiredly.

"I'm glad you guys care about me but I'm going to be okay," Kurenai said with a smile.

"Se-Sensei," Hinata muttered giving her a tight hug. Kurenai was initially stunned by Hinata's actions.

Kurenai chuckled, "You guys are so convincing…I'll go to bed then." She limped away to get her things. Sasuke put out the fire before turning to Hinata.

"What happened to Kurenai-sensei?" Sasuke asked curiously. Kyoko climbed into Sasuke's lap curling into a ball to sleep.

"Um," Hinata was able to say before looking at her team mates.

"We went on a mission a week ago and Kurenai met some men from her past. She ordered us to continue the mission hinting that she was going to take them on. We thought Kurenai-sensei would beat them within minutes but we were wrong. On our third day without Kurenai-sensei we went looking for her. Our employer wouldn't give us the rest of our mission data without Kurenai-sensei. When we found her she had beaten the last man to a bloody pulp. It was amazing…We've never seen Kurenai-sensei fight like that. Yet she was injured too…Far too injured to complete the mission. Her chakra had reached its limits. We were surprised that she was still standing. Kurenai-sensei had a huge gash running from her left to her right side, and many other minor cuts and large bruises. Her left leg had a deep cut about 6inches in diameter and at least 4inches deep. We were astonished when she was able to walk to our employer's home. But that was when she collapsed. Our employer treated her wounds while we did the mission. Kurenai-sensei was proud if us but we didn't think she'd go back on a mission this soon. She told us that she needed to do this," Kiba informed.

"Kiba," Kurenai muttered smiling. She laid in her sleeping bag feeling pain go through her body. She bit her lip so she didn't cry out. After she fell asleep Kakashi sat next to her.

"You're in a lot of pain Kurenai. It shows on your face even when you sleep," Kakashi whispered touching her face.

"Kakashi what's with you?" Kurenai muttered.

"Nothing," he whispered hoarsely.

"Kakashi, you think I can't see that you're in pain as well?" Kurenai muttered wrapping her arms around his neck to keep her upright.

"Why do you say that?" Kakashi asked laying her back down.

"Your daughter just died," Kurenai muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

"You knew this whole time?!" Kakashi yelled.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I was or-ordered to ke-keep it a se-secret," Kurenai said weakly.

"You lied to me! You promised that you wouldn't keep any secrets when it came to Kyoko!" Kakashi yelled.

"Lower your voice," Kurenai whispered. _Why am I yelling at her? What has she done wrong? She was just following orders. If Kyoko was her daughter I know she would be more understanding _Kakashi thought simmering down.

"Kurenai, I'm sorry. Yelling at you won't ever bring her back," Kakashi responded.

"I understand Kakashi," Kurenai muttered.

"I just…wanted to see her again," Kakashi whispered.

"Everything's all right go back to sleep," Kurenai ordered the disturbed Genin.

"That's her…That's my new wife," the man said staring at Kurenai.

"But she's not a singer," the manager responded.

"Is that a problem?" the man asked.

"No," the manager replied looking at Kurenai.


	18. Kichi's Day

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 17

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 17

Kichi's Day

--

I have a small survey if anyone actually reads what I put here: Pick one or the other please:

A) The writer should state if something's a spoiler  
B) The writer should NOT state if something's a spoiler

I say B. Because then the reader will never know

--

"Kichi," Sasuke called. Kyoko perked up her ears opening her eyes slowly. She sat up arching her back. _That was a good nap, _she thought drowsily. Kyoko jumped on to Sasuke's shoulder mewing a hello.

"There you are. Where have you been? I've been looking all morning for you," Sasuke stated scratching her head causing a small purr.

"He's been so attached to that stupid cat," Naruto muttered angrily.

"Don't be angry at him…He's still grieving," Sakura explained.

"He doesn't seem like he is," Naruto muttered in response.

"People grieve in different ways Naruto," Sakura reasoned.

"He seems normal except for that cat," Naruto whispered.

"Sakura's right Naruto. Give him some time," Kurenai responded laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hello sensei, are you feeling better?" Sakura asked.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you for asking Sakura," Kurenai answered cheerfully.

"Sensei you should rest more," Sakura responded.

"I'm fine honestly," Kurenai chimed.

"Good Afternoon, Kurenai-sensei," Sasuke began.

"Hello Sasuke," Kurenai chimed.

"Kurenai-sensei can I talk to you for a moment?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure," Kurenai responded leading him into the forest. She checked for intruders before turning her attention to him.

"Sensei, how long has Kakashi raised her?" Sasuke asked allowing Kyoko to jump to the ground. She changed back into herself before standing.

"Father was pretty young…but most of the time I was raised by someone older before Father was old enough to take care of me on my own," Kyoko answered.

"How so?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't really know how to explain it but…There were so many people who took me in while Father couldn't. Yes I'd see him often but he couldn't really care for me," Kyoko replied.

"How did you meet my brother?" Sasuke asked.

"At the age of 4 I witnessed death. I don't really remember what happened and why I was so traumatized but I guess it was so horrific I needed a doctor. I met Itachi in the waiting room of my doctor's office. My doctor was pleased to see two traumatized children interacting that he wanted us to interact on a daily bases," Kyoko explained.

"So it was then," Sasuke muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Kyoko asked.

"No," he said in response. She changed back into a cat calmly before resting on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Why did you need me?" Kurenai asked puzzled.

"Kurenai-sensei I wanted to ask about Kakashi," Sasuke stated.

"Alright, what do you want to know?" Kurenai asked.

"What happened to Kakashi after Kyoko 'died'?" Sasuke asked.

"That was sometime ago but I'll try to recall everything I do remember: He was extremely easy to anger, he always had a scowl, he was thirsty for blood at any time, he stuck with the book, and he didn't care about anyone's pain," Kurenai stated closing her eyes.

"Not caring for anyone's pain?" Sasuke asked.

"I remember this vividly: I told Kakashi that he was taking things too far when he was yelling at a student for doing a sloppy Jutsu. I thought he'd back off like normal but he turned his anger to me. Before I knew it Kakashi had my wrist twisting it behind my back. He had the intent on breaking it. I cried for him to stop but that only caused him to twist it more. Only when tears fell from my eyes he stopped. He dropped me muttering something like 'You're such a weak woman crying like that.' Gai took me to the hospital after witnessing the event. If Kakashi had continued he'd defiantly break my wrist. I had to wear a brace for about a month for the damage he did inflict," Kurenai recalled.

"Are you sure that was Kakashi?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm positive, that angered man was Kakashi," Kurenai answered looking Sasuke in the eyes. _Father _Kyoko thought sadly.

"Kichi," Sasuke chimed noticing her head, tail, and ears had drooped. She quickly fixed her stance mewing cheerfully.

"Why don't you two go back," Kurenai said warmly nonchalantly wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Are you in pain?" Sasuke asked.

"No," Kurenai lied.

"It seems like you are," Sasuke said suspiciously.

"I'm not, ho-honestly," Kurenai fumbled.

"You are in pain! You stuttered," Sasuke answered.

"Sasuke I'll be fine," Kurenai lied. She tried to mask the blood staining her clothes.

"Then shake on it," Sasuke said holding out his left hand. She twitched slightly noticing that she was using her left hand to stop the blood. Nonchalantly, Kurenai looked down at her hand bloodstained.

"Oh alright, I am bleeding," she answered truthfully.

"Kurenai-sensei, you're overexerting yourself," Sasuke said as Kyoko jumped to her shoulder. She mewed a small hello before jumping to a near by branch.

"I know…But I can't stop in the middle of a mission," Kurenai calmly retaliated. Sasuke didn't respond helping her back to the caravan. Kyoko following in the near by trees before stopping.

"What's wrong Kichi?" Kurenai asked stopping. Kyoko didn't respond before running away.

"Kichi!" Sasuke called out but she was already gone. Once they were back on the road he saw why Kyoko had ran, everyone was looking for her.

"Sasuke, where's the cat?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. Why did you ask?" Sasuke responded.

"The manager asked for us to look for it," Sakura told him.

"Why does the manager want it?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"He didn't say. He just told us to find that cat. It was with you earlier right?" Sakura responded.

"Take care of Kurenai-sensei," Sasuke asked ignoring her question. _How could they have known?! I still have her contract and I'm still going to keep my promise in burning it. I can't let them have her. _Sasuke quickly found the manager scavenging through each cart.

"Where's the cat!" the manager spat.

"Why do you want it?" Sasuke asked.

"I need that cat!" he roared.

"Why?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"I know you know where it is! Bring it here and I'll give you the revenge you want," the manager smirked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you want to kill that family member of yours, bring back the gir- I mean cat and he'll make a bee line here," the manager responded.

"What will you do to her?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I don't know yet just bring her here," the manager ordered. Sasuke thought it over before leaving.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled following him.

"Stop following me," Sasuke said annoyed.

"Let me help you catch that stupid cat!" he yelled.

"I'm not going to catch it, I'm going to help it," Sasuke answered.

"What?" Naruto asked amazed.

"I guess it's too hard for your little mind to comprehend," Sasuke replied looking for Kyoko.

"HEY! Why do you want to help it?" Naruto answered.

"Just stay with the caravan," Sasuke ordered.

"NO! I'm going to complete this mission and he wants that cat back!" Naruto retaliated. Itachi watched quietly from the top of a tree. _Where are you Kyoko, _he thought.

"This isn't your business, go back to the caravan," Sasuke ordered.

"Naruto, go back leave it to Sasuke," Kakashi ordered him.

"Fine," grumbled Naruto. Kakashi left as well leaving Sasuke alone. Sasuke surveyed the area looking for any sign that Kyoko had past through that area.

"Kichi! Come out!" he yelled but there was no response. Itachi jumped down behind him hoping he wouldn't attack.

"Sasuke," he said calmly.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled.

"We have to stop Kyoko," Itachi said nonchalantly.

"I don't believe you," Sasuke roared.

"Right now Kyoko's running scared who knows if Kakashi or Kurenai will send out another student to capture her," Itachi stated.

"You killed her didn't you," Sasuke replied ignoring his brother's statement.

"I have no reason to kill or hurt her, Sasuke trust me," Itachi answered him.

"Why should I trust you?! You killed our clan!" Sasuke roared.

"Sasuke I love her," Itachi answered.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled.

"I love her," Itachi said louder.

"I still don't believe you," Sasuke growled.

"Why don't _we_ find Kyoko?" Itachi responded.

"I'll be watching you carefully," Sasuke growled. Itachi jumped into the trees followed by his younger brother. Itachi closed his eyes thinking of where Kyoko would have gone. He stood there for several minutes causing Sasuke to get suspicious.

"I know where she went," Itachi replied opening his eyes. He jumped through the trees towards the cave they stayed at.

"How do you know she's there?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Because she's trying to find me," Itachi replied. Within 3 hours they reached the cave. Itachi helped Sasuke in before going in himself.

"She's not here," Sasuke said angrily.

"She's here," Itachi replied going into the cavern. He held out his arms waiting for Kyoko to come to him. Quietly she came out of her hiding spot walking cautiously to Itachi. Once Kyoko was within 3ft of him she tackled him pushing Itachi to the ground.

"Hold him do-" Sasuke started before hearing tears.

"You're okay Kyoko-chan, it's all over. It's over Kyoko-chan you don't have to be scared anymore," Itachi whispered in her ear. She cried on his shoulder clinging on to Itachi tightly.

"I…I'm so sca-scared…H-He almost ha-had me Ita-Itachi-ch-chan," she cried.

"It's all over don't worry Kyoko-chan," Itachi whispered rubbing her lower back. He sat up eyeing Sasuke to see what his next move would be.

"Itachi! I-I'm s-so sc-scared. Pro-Protect m-me," she cried loudly.

"You don't have to worry Kyoko-chan, I'll always protect you," Itachi whispered into her hair.

"I-I'm sc-scared," she whispered. Itachi rocked Kyoko calmly occasionally shushing her.

"Just tell me you love me," Itachi murmured to her. Utterly terrified Kyoko wasn't able to respond.

"Itachi, is she okay?" Sasuke asked suspiciously sitting next to them.

"She's terrified," Itachi answered. Itachi kissed her cheek before rocking her more.

"Itachi, I'm still going to kill you," Sasuke said angrily.

"NO! YOU HAVE NO REASON TO! STOP YOUR REVENGE!" Kyoko screamed.

"Shush Kyoko. Sasuke has his reasons," Itachi replied. He kissed Kyoko's lips to quiet her but it didn't help much. Kyoko pushed Itachi away suffering from flashbacks.

"Kyoko calm down," Sasuke told her.

"Kyoko-chan relax, or I'll force you to lay down until you do relax," Itachi threatened. Sasuke took out a kunai believing that Itachi would hurt her.

"I'm scared," she whispered repeatedly.

"I know Kyoko and you don't have to be anymore," Itachi whispered kissing her cheek. Itachi watched Kyoko squirm for hours before she finally calmed down. Kyoko eventually wrapped her arms around his neck wondering what Sasuke would do.

"Sasuke-kun, what will you do now? Please don't hurt Itachi," she told him sadly.

"I don't trust you with him," Sasuke spat.

"Itachi was the one who saved me, Sasuke. I trust him and he proposed to me," Kyoko responded.

"He's a murderer Kyoko," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke I wish I could tell you the truth, but there's no reason to kill Itachi," Kyoko whispered to him.

"Everyone knows the truth: ITACHI MURDERED OUR CLAN!" Sasuke roared.

"I wish I could tell you, but you'll have to learn," Kyoko responded.

"HE'S A MURDERER KYOKO! HE BUTCHERED OUR CLAN TO TEST THE LIMITS OF HIS ABILITY," Sasuke yelled. Kyoko looked down at Itachi surprised to see that his face seemed to be sad.


	19. Sasuke makes Three

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 18

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 18

Sasuke makes three

Hey people review for a change, please!

--

"Itachi it's getting late," Kyoko whispered as the sun's light began to turn a reddish orange.

"Sasuke are you going to stay with us?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I'm only staying because I don't trust you with Kyoko," Sasuke snarled.

"Sasuke-kun, I'll be okay with Itachi-chan," Kyoko said snuggling against Itachi.

"I'm staying," Sasuke replied coldly.

"Where's Sasuke going to sleep?" Kyoko asked blushing.

"You two can have the futon," Itachi answered.

"Huh?" Kyoko chimed confused.

"You don't have to be very close to each other," Itachi told her. He placed his hands calmly on her shoulders massaging them.

"And where will you sleep," Sasuke ask suspiciously.

"Over there AWAY from you two," Itachi responded pointing to the area adjacent to the futon.

"Can I have a good night kiss?" Kyoko asked bashfully. Itachi kissed her lips lovingly before parting ways to the other side of the cave. Kyoko kissed Sasuke's forehead before lying down inside the futon.

"Good night Kyoko," Sasuke whispered lying next to her. Itachi sat leaning against the wall before closing his eyes. _The first day Kyoko comes back and I can't lie next to her, _Itachi thought. As Kyoko fell asleep she felt Sasuke snuggle against her in his sleep. Kyoko chuckled softly wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you Sasuke-chan," she teased softly. Eventually Kyoko fell asleep hugging her soon to be brother-in-law.

"Sasuke get out of here," Itachi whispered shaking him. Itachi looked out of the morning lit cave

"What?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Get out of here, that dog boy tracked you here. You need to get out of here," Itachi whispered helping him out of the futon.

"I'll come back later," Sasuke responded leaving their cave home.

"Kyoko wake up," Itachi asked sitting her up.

"Itachi?" she mumbled opening her eyes slowly.

"Shhhh, Kyoko come this way," Itachi whispered pulling her to her feet. She stood for a moment before falling to a kneel. Itachi quickly picked her up retreating into the shadows.

"Itachi what's going on?" she asked fully alert.

"Sasuke was tracked here," He said watching the entrance.

--

"Kiba, I'm right here," Sasuke said annoyed. Kiba stopped abruptly going to Sasuke.

"Kurenai-sensei was worried since you didn't come back last night," Kiba responded.

"You're not after the cat? I haven't found it yet either," Sasuke lied.

"No, Sensei said to leave it be and I don't see why that manager needs it," Kiba replied.

"Good job Kiba," Kurenai appraised jumping down from a tree.

"Sensei! You should be resting," Kiba scolded.

"Kiba, bring Hinata and Shino here," Kurenai ordered.

"Alright, but you be in bed right now," Kiba mumbled.

"Kurenai-sensei are you going to tell them everything?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Kakashi will be able to manipulate Naruto and Sakura," Kurenai responded.

"Sensei, what will you do if Kakashi attacks you?" Sasuke asked. Kurenai froze thinking of possible tactics to use against him.

"I really don't know and I don't have the strength to fight him. He'd defiantly overpower me in seconds. I guess that's one of the reasons why I'm going to have Team 8 help you protect Kyoko," Kurenai said softly. Sasuke took out Kyoko's diary:

_Journal 5,_

_Today was horrible!! My wolf ears appeared on my head today in front of everyone! They hated me! And then they threw rocks and other things at me. I got away to safety but the thought of everyone outside the clan everyone hates me! I tried to kill myself but Itachi stopped me. He told me to wait at the lake without kill myself. I did as I was told waiting 10 minutes for Itachi. He gently wrapped something around my wolf ears before taking me to the water._

_"Now their not noticeable but to tell you the truth…You're beautiful with the ears and without. I think they're cute. They make you unique…They make you…you," Itachi told me. It made me blush as he slowly inched towards my face. I think he was going to kiss my lips but he changed his mind and kissed my forehead. Itachi had tied bows on my ears so no could see them. My father saw him kiss me forehead and he disapproved of it._

_He said, "You're too young." Daddy told me that I couldn't stay at the Uchiha residence until he spoke with my other father. Ugh…I'm going to bed._

_Hatake Kyoko_

_August 21_

Sasuke looked up to see Kurenai staring into the sky before returning to the diary:

_Journal 6,_

_I'm home alone since Daddy won't let me stay with the Uchiha. Now I realize how lonely it is for Iruka-san. He's a really nice guy but he seems so sad. I want to ask him but is it the right thing to do? I've learned of the __Kyūbi no Yōkō child__ today. People talk about him in a bad way, but I don't believe he's a bad child. He's misunderstood like me. Thinking of that child reminds me of Yondaime Hokage. I miss him so much when I was younger I didn't understand death then but now I do. I understand that he's never going to come back. I hope I get to see Itachi-kun soon. He's such a great guy. I'm going on another mission today. I guess I'll write more when I get back. Bye!_

_Hatake Nozomi Kyoko_

_August 25_

"Sasuke are you with us?" Kurenai asked tapping his shoulder.

"Yeah," he mumbled putting the diary away.

"Sensei, why did you gather us together?" Kiba asked.

"Sh-Should we ge-get Naru-Naruto-kun an-and Sa-Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked shyly.

"No, this is secret and only between us. That cat, Kichi, that everyone's searching for is actually a person," Kurenai informed.

"What do you mean a person?!" Kiba asked loudly.

"Keep your voice low. This young woman is I guess you could call her a shape shifter. This girl was the lead singer in the caravan we're protecting. I won't go into full details yet but we must protect her at all costs. Nobody outside the people here can know what we're doing. Sasuke I advise that you stay with her whenever possible. I hope daily," Kurenai informed.

"What about Kakashi and the rest of Team 7?" Sasuke asked.

"You leave that to me," Kurenai responded with a wink. She signaled for her team to leave before also leaving Sasuke. Sasuke returned to the cave to see Kyoko asleep in bed. Itachi gently rubbed Kyoko's back before leaning over to kiss her.

"Itachi," Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke," Itachi replied.

"Get your hands off of her," Sasuke said angrily.

"Sasuke, I already told you I'm not going to hurt her," Itachi responded coolly.

"I still can't trust you, not after what you've done," Sasuke snarled. Itachi sighed placing Kyoko's head in his lap.

"Sasuke, you don't have to trust me with anything but I ask you to trust me with Kyoko," Itachi told him.

"Why should I trust you?!" Sasuke yelled. Kyoko's eyes fluttered open sending a chill down her spine.

"Everything's alright Kyoko, why don't you go back to sleep?" Itachi whispered into her ear. Kyoko pushed herself into an upright position shaking her head no.

"You two are arguing," she answered above a whisper. Itachi pulled her on to his lap kissing the top of her head.

"There's no reason for you to be worried, it's just a small sibling quarrel," Itachi whispered into her hair.

"N-No," she muttered tiredly.

"It's okay," Itachi answered kissing her palms.

"Itachi, did you spare her as well?" Sasuke asked.

"Time will answer that question Sasuke," Itachi replied.

"Sasuke if you're going to stay please trust Itachi. There's a lot that you don't know about Itachi," Kyoko told him.

--

Please Read and Review!!


	20. Spoiler warning

I really want to put in some spoiler but I know some people hate spoilers so I decided to do this…

**I really want to put in some spoiler but I know some people hate spoilers so I decided to do this…**

If you want the NON spoiler chapter go to the NEXT chapter.

I you WANT the spoiler chapter go to the next one after.

**Eventually they'll end the same way.**

Thanks for reading this important message

Kurenai yuhi-sensei


	21. Sense Comes to Sasuke NS

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 19 Non spoiler

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 19 Non spoiler 

--

So this is the NON spoiler Chapter of Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth if you want the spoiler one go FORWARD to the NEXT chapter

--

Itachi sighed rubbing Kyoko's back soothingly. She cried out softly squirming in Itachi's arms.

"What's wrong Kyoko?" Itachi frowned removing his hand from her back.

"It-It's no-nothing," she whispered.

"Kyoko what's hurting you?" Itachi asked slightly annoyed.

"It-It's no-nothing to wo-worry about I-Itachi," she responded. Itachi kissed the base of her neck causing her to blush. Sasuke watched them suspiciously wondering what's was wrong with Kyoko.

"Kyoko you're making Sasuke worry," Itachi whispered continuing to kiss her neck.

"St-Stop ki-kissing m-my neck," she muttered.

"Tell me what's wrong," Itachi bargained.

"N-No," she answered.

"Kyoko just tell us what's wrong," Sasuke replied.

"Ju-Just a little bi-bit of pa-pain…n-n-n-nothing se-se-rious," she responded. Itachi placed his hand firmly on her back causing her to cry out in pain again.

"Stop it," Sasuke replied angrily.

"I know what I'm doing Sasuke," Itachi replied.

"Fine! When I was thrown against one of the carts I bruised my back!" she said quickly. He removed his hand quickly hugging Kyoko warmly.

"Was that hard Kyoko?" Itachi asked kissing her cheek softly.

"Very hard," Kyoko pouted playfully. Sasuke smiled softly before freezing. _Why am I smiling?! Itachi murdered our clan…Can I really trust him?! If I stay here with them…I ha-have to…_

"Bi-Big Brother…As…As long as-" Sasuke began but was cut off by a hug from Itachi.

"I understand, but will you be able to carry out your revenge?" Itachi whispered into his ear.

"Time will tell," Sasuke responded.

--

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded cornering Kurenai.

"He's still looking for the cat," Kurenai responded.

"Your team went after him to bring him back and why didn't you?!" Kakashi asked.

"He really wanted to look for it. And you know if we DID bring him back he'd be gone within 10 minutes," Kurenai responded looking at Kakashi with puppy eyes. Kakashi slapped her cheek roughly causing her eyes to water slightly.

"That's true about Sasuke but I think you need to be punished," Kakashi responded.

"Do you think Kyoko would want you to be like this?!" Kurenai asked quickly. Kakashi didn't respond raising his hand to hit her.

"Kakashi let her go," Asuma said grabbing his hand.

"Kunoichi who cry need to be punished Asuma," Kakashi reasoned.

"Kakashi let her go," Asuma said annoyed. Kakashi pulled away giving Kurenai a dirty look.

"You okay Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"I'm fine," Kurenai responded touching her cheek.

"You weren't really crying were you?" Asuma asked.

"No, when Kakashi slapped me the instant reaction was tears," Kurenai responded.

"Since you're injured the 5th wants you and your team to go back to the village," Asuma informed.

"I can't go back in the middle of the mission," Kurenai responded.

"Kurenai your injuries could cause you to die out here," Asuma responded.

"Asuma there's something I must do and someone I have to protect," Kurenai told him. She wrapped her arm around her waist before walking away.

"Kurenai, don't overexert yourself," Asuma called.

"I know…Tell your team I say hello," Kurenai called back.

Asuma sighed, "You're defiantly a stubborn woman, Kurenai."

"Kurenai-sensei, when's Sasuke coming back?" Sakura asked as Kurenai walked by.

"I hope soon Sakura, you know what happens when Sasuke's determined," Kurenai responded stopping to talk to her.

"Kurenai-sensei do you think Sasuke will betray us?" Sakura asked softly.

"I don't believe he will," Kurenai said warmly. She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke would never do something like that," Sakura responded with a smile. With that note Kurenai walked away calmly trying not to frown.

"Hello flower," the manager's friend whispered in Kurenai's ear.

"Hello sir, and please don't call me Flower," Kurenai responded.

"My name's Hisoka, what's yours," Hisoka asked wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"RELEASE ME!" Kurenai said angrily.

"You're going to be my wife," he said kissing her cheek and neck.

"WHAT?!" Kurenai yelled.

"You're my replacement since Kyoko died," Hisoka answered.

"Release our Sensei or suffer the consequences," Shino told Hisoka in a deadly tone.

"Do you think I'm afraid of a kid?" he laughed.

"As we speak my insects are entering your body. Release her and I call them off," Shino replied. Hisoka quickly released Kurenai before walking away.

"Thank you Shino," Kurenai told him.

"Are you alright Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine Shino," Kurenai smiled warmly.

"He's not going to marry you unless he meets up to our standards," Kiba bragged.

Kurenai chuckled, "DOES he meet up to your standards?"

"No, anyone who tries to force you to marry isn't suit for your hand," Shino replied.

"DEFIANTLY NOT! It was disgusting how he was kissing you and how his hands were all over you," Kiba said angrily.

"N-No, h-he was tr-trying t-to ta-take ad-ad-advantage of y-you," Hinata responded softly.

"Well, well you guys plus girl do care when men just grab on to me," Kurenai teased.

"Sensei! We've always cared!" Kiba answered loudly.

Kurenai laughed, "Can't I tease you?" She ruffled Kiba's hair playfully causing him to smile.

"Um…Ku-Kurenai-sen-sensei, Na-Naruto-ku-kun," Hinata whispered pointing at him.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Lo-Look," Hinata mumbled. Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see Naruto packing his bag.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kurenai called out.

"I'm going after Sasuke!" he yelled back.

"Naruto he's doing something important and you're needed here. If we all decided to go after Sasuke then who would be here to protect this caravan?" Kurenai stated.

"I don't care if I'm needed here I'm still going after Sasuke," Naruto answered stubbornly.

"You're quite the stubborn child. So you're saying you'd rather take a personal task over a professional? If you do that it could cause someone their life or an injury!" Kurenai replied harshly.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but if Sasuke doesn't reappear soon I'm going after him," Naruto replied.

"And if you do these guys will bring you back," Kurenai responded.

"What about the other guards who aren't shinobi? They can protect the caravan," Naruto responded selfishly.

"They were fired. The manager deicided he'd rather have 3 teams of Shinobi than a bunch of men who don't know how to fight professional," Kurenai informed.

"I don't want to stay but if I have to I will," Naruto mumbled.

"That's a good boy," Kurenai replied walking away. _I wish I really knew when Sasuke was coming back,_ Kurenai thought.


	22. Sense Comes to Sasuke S

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 19 Spoiler

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 19 Spoiler

Sense comes to Sasuke

--

This is the spoiler chapter of Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth…If you wanted the NON spoiler chapter go BACK to the last Chapter

--

"Sasuke, I think it's about time we told you the truth right Itachi?" Kyoko said softly.

"No," Itachi replied.

"Itachi, we can't have him trying to murder you 24/7! Itachi please he needs to know the truth," Kyoko said honestly.

"I already know, Itachi murdered our clan to test his abilities," Sasuke said harshly.

"Kyoko, he doesn't need to know the truth," Itachi told her.

"Itachi we can't stop hiding from the truth!" Kyoko yelled angrily.

"Kyoko, do you think he'll change his mind?" Itachi asked.

"YES! If we tell him what really happened and what was really going on then he'll defiantly change his mind!" Kyoko yelled.

"So be it," Itachi answered.

"I guess I'll start first: As you know I am the adopted child of Hatake Kakashi. I met Itachi when I was 4. We attended the academy together, and we graduated at the top of our class. I had always felt lonely since my father was never at home. At the age of 7 I began to stay with your family as an honorable Uchiha. When I was with your clan I was happy for once...And at a time I was jealous of Itachi because your father was tangible. I grew up more in your household than my own father's. I often fought with my father because he was never around. I'd run away to the clan compound often to go to a place where I felt loved.

Itachi was the first person to tell me that he loved me. We were the talk of the clan most of the time and sometimes the village. I was an odd outsider and Itachi was the clan's prodigy. By the age of 8 we…were almost inseparable. By that time our fathers discussed our arranged marriage. We were to be engaged at 12 and married at 15. Your mother told me that I was expected to have a child around the age of 20. But our romance was tragically cut short due to my mission.

At the age of 10 I was mysteriously promoted to Jonin and forced into Anbu at the age of 10. I still have no idea why the village did that to me. The first mission they gave me was to spy on the Uchiha. I was suspicious from the beginning and I told Itachi. Itachi told me it was nothing to worry about and to become a double agent. 5 months passed before they told me to "humanely" kill the Uchiha. I was appalled at such a deed and I decided to side with the Uchiha. Some how Anbu found out and they faked my death and interrogated me. The 3rd Hokage who didn't approve of the mission allowed me to stay in the village but under couple conditions…I had to change my appearance, I could only go into the village with an Uchiha and I had to train with Jiraiya-sama.

I kept my word and I stuck to the rules they gave me. I stayed hidden for 3 years trying to forget about my father. Even though 75percent of the time we didn't get along I…I still missed him. 4 months before the murder I became extremely sick. I was in the hospital till that day…I…I," Kyoko said before breaking into tears. Itachi gently rubbed her back pulling her on to his lap. She sobbed on his chest quietly curling tightly against Itachi.

"As you know Father praised me more and neglected you. I hated seeing father do that to you. No one should be treated like that. I love praising you and helping you out. Ever since the "incident" when I was 4 I never wanted to kill. Since I would take on the clan I entered the academy and that's where I really fell in love with Kyoko. And as you know I graduated at 7, activated Sharingan at 8, became Chunnin at 10 and then became an Anbu captain at 13. To me other than family the village is something important to protect. Sasuke…I entered Anbu as a spy for the Uchiha clan but once I learned of their coup d'etat I became a double agent.

Father led this coup d'etat. Our clan was blamed for the Kyuubi attack. Father and the rest of the clan then wanted to over throw Konoha. By order I was to kill every member in the clan. But there were two people I couldn't kill…Sasuke and Kyoko. Before the slaughter took place I visited Kyoko in the hospital. I told her what I had to do and she cried. She cried hard that night. I gave her these orders, "Leave the village at 2 am, take all your belongings, forget about our love, and never come back to the village." She begged for me to not leave but I had to do it. I left the hospital and I…I destroyed our family…the good times we shared and the bad…the love we had and our proud ways…reducing them to 4 grains of sand.

I…I couldn't bring myself to kill you Sasuke. You were so young…You had no idea what was happening…Besides Kyoko you were one of the people I truly loved deeply. After the slaughter…I begged Lord 3rd Hokage not to tell you and I threatened a man named Danzo if he ever laid a hand on you I'd go public with my mission," Itachi said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke stared at the ground stunned at the information he had heard. Itachi held out a hand to his brother as a sign of piece. Kyoko climbed off Itachi's lap laying down inside the futon to try to calm herself. Sasuke stared at the hand before pushing it away. _I really thought I'd get through to him,_ Itachi thought with a soft sigh. Before Itachi knew it Sasuke was hugging him tightly.

"Itachi," he muttered trying to hide his tear. Itachi's eyes also watered as he returned his loving brother's hug.

--

"Where's Sasuke?" Kakashi demanded cornering Kurenai.

"He's still looking for the cat," Kurenai responded.

"Your team went after him to bring him back and why didn't you?!" Kakashi asked.

"He really wanted to look for it. And you know if we DID bring him back he'd be gone within 10 minutes," Kurenai responded looking at Kakashi with puppy eyes. Kakashi slapped her cheek roughly causing her eyes to water slightly.

"That's true about Sasuke but I think you need to be punished," Kakashi responded.

"Do you think Kyoko would want you to be like this?!" Kurenai asked quickly. Kakashi didn't respond raising his hand to hit her.

"Kakashi let her go," Asuma said grabbing his hand.

"Kunoichi who cry need to be punished Asuma," Kakashi reasoned.

"Kakashi let her go," Asuma said annoyed. Kakashi pulled away giving Kurenai a dirty look.

"You okay Kurenai?" Asuma asked.

"I'm fine," Kurenai responded touching her cheek.

"You weren't really crying were you?" Asuma asked.

"No, when Kakashi slapped me the instant reaction was tears," Kurenai responded.

"Since you're injured the 5th wants you and your team to go back to the village," Asuma informed.

"I can't go back in the middle of the mission," Kurenai responded.

"Kurenai your injuries could cause you to die out here," Asuma responded.

"Asuma there's something I must do and someone I have to protect," Kurenai told him. She wrapped her arm around her waist before walking away.

"Kurenai, don't overexert yourself," Asuma called.

"I know…Tell your team I say hello," Kurenai called back.

Asuma sighed, "You're defiantly a stubborn woman, Kurenai."

"Kurenai-sensei, when's Sasuke coming back?" Sakura asked as Kurenai walked by.

"I hope soon Sakura, you know what happens when Sasuke's determined," Kurenai responded stopping to talk to her.

"Kurenai-sensei do you think Sasuke will betray us?" Sakura asked softly.

"I don't believe he will," Kurenai said warmly. She placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah, you're right Sasuke would never do something like that," Sakura responded with a smile. With that note Kurenai walked away calmly trying not to frown.

"Hello flower," the manager's friend whispered in Kurenai's ear.

"Hello sir, and please don't call me Flower," Kurenai responded.

"My name's Hisoka, what's yours," Hisoka asked wrapping his arms around her midsection.

"RELEASE ME!" Kurenai said angrily.

"You're going to be my wife," he said kissing her cheek and neck.

"WHAT?!" Kurenai yelled.

"You're my replacement since Kyoko died," Hisoka answered.

"Release our Sensei or suffer the consequences," Shino told Hisoka in a deadly tone.

"Do you think I'm afraid of a kid?" he laughed.

"As we speak my insects are entering your body. Release her and I call them off," Shino replied. Hisoka quickly released Kurenai before walking away.

"Thank you Shino," Kurenai told him.

"Are you alright Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked.

"I'm fine Shino," Kurenai smiled warmly.

"He's not going to marry you unless he meets up to our standards," Kiba bragged.

Kurenai chuckled, "DOES he meet up to your standards?"

"No, anyone who tries to force you to marry isn't suit for your hand," Shino replied.

"DEFIANTLY NOT! It was disgusting how he was kissing you and how his hands were all over you," Kiba said angrily.

"N-No, h-he was tr-trying t-to ta-take ad-ad-advantage of y-you," Hinata responded softly.

"Well, well you guys plus girl do care when men just grab on to me," Kurenai teased.

"Sensei! We've always cared!" Kiba answered loudly.

Kurenai laughed, "Can't I tease you?" She ruffled Kiba's hair playfully causing him to smile.

"Um…Ku-Kurenai-sen-sensei, Na-Naruto-ku-kun," Hinata whispered pointing at him.

"What's wrong?" Kurenai asked.

"Lo-Look," Hinata mumbled. Kurenai looked over her shoulder to see Naruto packing his bag.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Kurenai called out.

"I'm going after Sasuke!" he yelled back.

"Naruto he's doing something important and you're needed here. If we all decided to go after Sasuke then who would be here to protect this caravan?" Kurenai stated.

"I don't care if I'm needed here I'm still going after Sasuke," Naruto answered stubbornly.

"You're quite the stubborn child. So you're saying you'd rather take a personal task over a professional? If you do that it could cause someone their life or an injury!" Kurenai replied harshly.

"Fine, I'll stay here, but if Sasuke doesn't reappear soon I'm going after him," Naruto replied.

"And if you do these guys will bring you back," Kurenai responded.

"What about the other guards who aren't shinobi? They can protect the caravan," Naruto responded selfishly.

"They were fired. The manager deicided he'd rather have 3 teams of Shinobi than a bunch of men who don't know how to fight professional," Kurenai informed.

"I don't want to stay but if I have to I will," Naruto mumbled.

"That's a good boy," Kurenai replied walking away. _I wish I really knew when Sasuke was coming back,_ Kurenai thought.

--

A little longer than I expected…Hey Read and REVIEW please…Anyone can review…Hey but if you like to flame…No flaming allowed. I know I have typos and I'll fix those when I get to Chapter 20.


	23. Plans for heading out

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 20

Plans on Heading out

--

This will be my last chapter before I fix all of the typos and everything else that's messed up. AND I need to work on my other stories…Like Kakashi's Shadow, Kashi Daddy, Untitled FMA (Lol It's still nameless), And the two Gundam stories.

--

"Sasuke-kun you do realize you just deserted, right?" Kyoko asked drying her tears.

"I don't want to leave you guys," Sasuke responded.

"Sasuke-kun, you'll be a criminal now," Kyoko answered.

"You will too," Sasuke told her.

"Sasuke-kun I've always been a criminal in Konoha. Someone as strange as me won't always be accepted," Kyoko replied.

"Come here Kyoko-chan," Itachi cooed holding out his arms to her. She blushed lightly sitting on his lap He gently kissed her cheek and neck wrapping his arms around her waist.

"What's with all the attention Itachi-chan?" Kyoko asked softly.

"We need to start moving but we need to be disguised somehow," Itachi whispered into her ear.

"Ho-How?" Kyoko asked squirming slightly.

"Give Sasuke a little of your power and we can travel as a pack of wolves," Itachi muttered nipping her ear.

"So you're buttering me up," Kyoko asked looking at him.

Itachi kissed Kyoko's lips lovingly before tickling her, "I don't call it buttering."

"Then what do you call it?" Kyoko asked returning his kiss with her own.

"I call it lovingly cuddling you," Itachi responded kissing the base of her neck.

"Sasuke-kun come here," Kyoko told him.

"What are you going to do?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Well we need to travel somehow without being noticed and also Itachi you need new clothes," Kyoko told him.

"Are you saying I smell?" Itachi asked suspiciously.

"No, no, no…I'm saying if you go walking around with that Akatsuki cloak you might attract some attention," Kyoko responded kissing his nose.

"Right but first Sasuke you need part of her DNA," Itachi answered.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Itachi cut into his own hands before Sasuke's and then Kyoko's.

"Ow!" Kyoko said squirming.

"Join hands," Itachi said taking Kyoko's and Sasuke's hands. Sasuke hesitantly took Kyoko's hand clutching on to it tightly. Kyoko felt Sasuke's hand tighten around hers. She rubbed his hand with her thumb soothingly looking at his face. Kyoko noticed his eyes closed and he seemed to be frightened.

"It's okay Sasuke-kun," Kyoko said soothingly. Sasuke relaxed slightly but kept his hand tight. After 3 minutes Itachi released their hands.

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared ahead of him slightly traumatized. Kyoko rubbed his hand soothingly trying to "wake" Sasuke. He jumped slightly snapping out of his daze.

"Are you okay?" Kyoko asked.

"What did you do to me?!" Sasuke demanded.

"When we joined hands I guess you could say we gave each other part of our genetic material," Kyoko responded.

"I don't understand," Sasuke told her.

"You'll see later on," Kyoko giggled before quickly falling unconscious. She fell into Itachi's waiting arms striking worry among the two Uchiha.

"What happened?!" Sasuke demanded.

"I'm not sure what happened. The first time we did this she fainted due to blood loss," Itachi replied.

"Blood loss?!" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"That shinobi you guys fought…he tried to kill Kyoko but then she tried to commit suicide. Luckily…I was there to save her from certain death," Itachi replied looking down at her calm face.

"You really love her don't you?" Sasuke asked.

"I love her dearly and I want to keep my promise to Kyoko," Itachi told him. He kissed Kyoko's face lovingly holding her close.

"Promise?" Sasuke asked confused.

"I promised Kyoko that I'd marry her no matter how long it took me," Itachi responded.

"Why don't you lie her down for a little while?" Sasuke suggested gesturing to the futon.

"That's it," Itachi muttered staring dazedly at the ceiling.

"huh?" answered a confused Sasuke.

"The hot spring…That's it," Itachi stated quickly picking up his unconscious wolf human lover.

"What are you talking about? What hot spring?" asked Sasuke.

--

Rather shorter than most of my more recent chapters but a good one…I think. (. .)

Please Review...I would like some feedback! (T.T)


	24. Mayhem?

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 21

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 21

Mayhem?

--

Kinda mad right now. Read and REVIEW

--

"Follow me," Itachi replied cradling Kyoko in his arms. Sasuke didn't budge glaring at Itachi.

"You did something to her didn't you?!" Sasuke accused.

"I have done nothing to harm her. This is the way her body reacts," Itachi replied standing up. He gestured for Sasuke to follow as he walked towards the back of the cave. Sasuke followed hesitantly looking at Kyoko's face. Her eyes were closed, her body relaxed, but her face puzzled Sasuke. _Her face…It seems so…Happy…Why does she look so happy? That small smile…What's with that smile? What makes Itachi and I love her so much? Is it that smile? That small smile that makes me feel important knowing I'm protecting someone dear…What is it about her?_ Sasuke thought casting his gaze on the scenery.

"Its ice," Sasuke mumbled.

"Believe it or not this whole cave and mountain side is made out of ice…It'll only melt when she dies," Itachi answered. Sasuke looked up at him slightly puzzled.

"Itachi how is she?" Sasuke asked trying to get on to another subject.

"Sasuke, we need to make sure she lives…Her life is important for the future. Her body is connected to the world and everyone wants the power she possesses. We need to protect her from harm even if it means dying," Itachi replied.

"You can't die! What about your promise to Kyoko!" Sasuke retaliated.

Itachi chuckled, "Settle down Sasuke-kun, I'm not dying right now and before I die I'll make sure I fulfilled her dream. She's fine right now…Resting peacefully."

"Itachi, what will we do about Naruto? He won't stop trying to find me and if he knows that Kyoko's alive…He won't be able to keep his mouth shut," Sasuke asked.

"I'll think of something," Itachi replied.

"I love her as much as you do," Sasuke muttered.

"Anyone could have seen that Sasuke-kun. It's too hard not to love her," Itachi replied kissing Kyoko's cheek causing her nose to twitch once.

"Is it just me or is it getting hotter?" Sasuke asked.

"It is getting hotter, we're almost there," Itachi replied. Arriving at the hot spring Itachi laid Kyoko on the floor. He sighed sitting next to her.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I don't want to take Kyoko's clothes off with out her knowing," Itachi answered looking away from Sasuke to hide his blush.

"I know it's not right to have clothes on in a hot spring but just put her in," Sasuke replied. (A/N: It is unacceptable in Japan to be clothed, except in hot springs that have a water park where you can wear a swimming suit, and dirty before entering a hot spring)

"I don't know Sasuke-kun," Itachi mumbled.

"Just put her in," Sasuke said annoyed. Itachi sighed again looking down at Kyoko's unconscious body. _I wish it was that easy Sasuke-kun _Itachi thought. For fifteen minutes they sat in silence.

"Maybe…She'll wake up on her own," Itachi said softly.

"Itachi! Just put her in the hot spring!" Sasuke yelled annoyed.

"Someone's annoyed," Itachi chuckled. With Sasuke's help Itachi placed Kyoko in the steamy water keeping her head a float.

"Get in with her, it'll be easier to keep her head above water," Sasuke ordered.

"Why don't you do it," Itachi teased. Sasuke blushed lightly turning away from Itachi. Itachi laughed rubbing water on Kyoko's face. 20 minutes past and Kyoko wasn't awake yet.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Be patient Sasuke-kun," Itachi replied rubbing Kyoko's cheek softly. _Come on girl, wake up…We need you, _Itachi thought.

"It's been 20 minutes," Sasuke retaliated.

"Sasuke-kun just be patient okay?" Itachi answered annoyed.

"Maybe she'll wake up with a kiss from her true love," Sasuke teased nudging his brother. Itachi didn't answer leaning down to kiss Kyoko's sweet lips. _I wasn't being serious, _Sasuke thought watching him kiss Kyoko's lips. He broke away from her lips sad to see she wasn't awake.

"Kyoko please wake up," Itachi whispered in her ear. He kissed her palm before pulling her out of the water.

"Why did you take her out?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't think the water's working that well. She's trying to wake up but she can't," Itachi answered thoughtfully.

"She can't?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's like a nightmare…You want to wake up and get out of the terrible dream but you're too weak to do it," Itachi replied.

"What?" Sasuke answered lost.

Itachi sighed, "Your body is physically able to do it but your mind is not ready to do so." Sasuke nodded in agreement staring at Kyoko.

"She's going to wake up right?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Of course Kyoko will wake up, she's not ready to do so right now," Itachi responded.

"Itachi…They know she's alive," Sasuke said angrily.

"I know," Itachi answered coldly.

"What are we going to do about this?! Are we just going to sit around and let them find her?!" Sasuke yelled.

"We're not going to sit here, Sasuke-kun but we cannot move until she wakes up," Itachi responded calmly. Sasuke opened his mouth to argue but clamped it shut.

"How is she?" Sasuke asked after 15 minutes.

"She's fine," Itachi answered softly kissing her cheek.

"Wake up!" Sasuke said shaking her.

"Sasuke-kun, let her sleep," Itachi replied pushing him away.

"She's going to get cold," Sasuke murmured.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing," grumbled Sasuke. Within minutes Kyoko's eyes opened slowly catching Itachi's gaze.

"Good Morning," Itachi replied happily.

"Itachi?" Kyoko asked sleepily.

"Yes, and Sasuke-kun," Itachi answered.

"Why am I wet?" Kyoko asked.

"We put you in the hot spring," Itachi replied.

"I'm really tired," Kyoko yawned.

"Do you want to sleep more?" Itachi whispered in her ear. She shook her head resting her head on his chest.

"Kyoko-chan we need to move or they'll find us," Sasuke spat. She nodded closing her eyes slowly.

"Sasuke she's too tired to move, let's give her an hour to rest, at least," Itachi replied. Kyoko shook her head trying to keep her eyes open.

Kyoko yawned, "We can move right now."

"Kyoko-chan you're tired rest now and move tomorrow," Itachi told her softly. She shook her head no sitting up briefly.

Sasuke sighed, "You are TOO tired."

"I can do it!" Kyoko mumbled defensively. Itachi chuckled rubbing her back soothingly knowing that she'd eventually fall asleep.

"Kyoko rest today; go tomorrow okay?" Itachi told her.

"I CAN do it!" she stated defensively.

"Let's get you out of those clothes and you can sleep while they dry. Does that sound like a good plan?" Itachi asked.

She sighed shaking, "I guess."

--

Ugh…I'm so tired so I'll make this short…PLEASE read and REVIEW…I would really like some feedback.


	25. Shame

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 22

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 22

--

**I feel so neglected…Why won't anyone write a review? People write reviews for all my other stories but why not this one? (T.T) Anyone can…So please review! I don't know if people like this story or not…What I should add or take away. I don't know what most people like about it…**

**Please Review…If anyone even reads my messages…**

**Kurenai yuhi-sensei**

**PS. It's like a ghost town**

--

Itachi lit a fire hanging Kyoko's clothes over it. He sat down next to Sasuke staring at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You've grown so much," Itachi replied smiling.

"Not really," Sasuke mumbled blushing.

Itachi laughed, "Why do you say that?" Sasuke shrugged turning away. Noticing that Sasuke was too embarrassed to talk Itachi went over to check on Kyoko. He gently pushed the hairs out of her face giving her a tender kiss to the forehead. She stirred quietly opening her eyes. The blanket fell off Kyoko's body exposing her to Itachi. Forgetting that she didn't have any clothes on Itachi cast his gaze down before quickly blushing.

"Niisan?" Sasuke asked.

"What are you staring at?" Kyoko yawned. Itachi shut his eyes tightly turning his head away.

"Please lie down and cover yourself Kyoko-chan," Itachi replied as he tried to push Kyoko down with his eyes close only to touch her breast. Kyoko let out a short screamed blushing bashfully. Itachi withdrew his hands placing them at his sides shamefully. She slapped Itachi's face covering her chest.

"Is everything alright?" Sasuke asked.

"Everything's okay Sasuke-kun," Itachi replied sitting next to him. Sasuke looked up at Itachi to see a red hand print on his face.

"What happened?" Sasuke whispered.

"Nothing," Itachi murmured blushing harder.

Sasuke smirked, "You saw her didn't you?" Itachi kept silent looking down further. Sasuke snickered quietly patting Itachi's shoulder.

"No I didn't," Itachi muttered.

"Then why did she slap you?" Sasuke whispered in his ear. Itachi didn't reply moving away from his little brother.

"I'm going to go look for food," Itachi muttered standing up.

"I'll go with you!" Sasuke replied quickly. Itachi sighed climbing out of the entrance of the cave. He scaled down the rocky side waiting for Sasuke. The sting of the slap was beginning to go away and the redness was going down. _I need to apologize to her soon…It was foolish of me to touch her like that_, Itachi thought.

"Why are you following me?" Itachi asked.

"You need help," Sasuke replied.

"I don't need any help," Itachi answered.

"Oh but you do…I don't think Kyoko-chan's going to forgive you THAT easy," Sasuke chuckled.

"I think she'll be okay," Itachi responded walking into the forest.

"Do you really believe that?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

Itachi sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"I don't know…I haven't thought that far yet. I guess you can do something romantic," Sasuke thought.

"Like what?" Itachi asked.

"How should I know?! You're the who loves her!" Sasuke replied.

"Remember we're looking for food," Itachi replied.

"Niisan you're hiding something," Sasuke smirked.

Itachi sighed, "You don't want to know what happened between us…Honesty…You don't want to know." Sasuke sighed as well looking into the tree for any birds or berries.

"You still need to do something for Kyoko," Sasuke said after awhile.

"Lets think about food first and then we can find something for Kyoko," Itachi answered slightly annoyed.

"Love comes first you know," Sasuke murmured loud enough for him to hear. Placing his hands in his pockets Sasuke walked ahead of him. In the back of Itachi's mind he decided that it was better to split up and search for food causing him to veer off on another path.

2 hours passed before the brothers met up with each other. They had a variety of food from nuts to fish and the occasional non-poisonous mushroom. It took them about 30 minutes to sort out the good from the bad before heading back to the cave. When they were close to the cave Itachi took out a rather large crystal looking object showing it to Sasuke.

Sasuke stopped, "What is that?"

"It's a crystal flower I found…Even though I came out for food I also found something for love," Itachi answered smiling.

"It's beautiful," Sasuke said slightly mesmerized.

"But it had its cost," Itachi replied exposing his arms. They were gashed and oozing blood.

"You're bleeding heavily!" Sasuke worried.

Itachi chuckled, "It's not that bad it just stings a little."

"What could you have possible done?" Sasuke muttered.

"I scaled a pretty steep mountainside," chuckled Itachi. Sasuke sighed climbing up to the entrance to their cave. He looked back at Itachi before entering. The fire had been extinguished and Kyoko was dressed. She stared at the wall in front of her not really paying any attention. To get her attention Sasuke cleared his throat walking to her.

"I smell blood; are you bleeding?!" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Kyoko-chan. We brought back some food," Sasuke replied.

"That's great," Kyoko answered trying to smile but Sasuke could see she was worried. Sitting next to her Sasuke gave her a small hug making her jump slightly out of shock. Itachi smiled watching Kyoko and Sasuke before looking down at the crystal flower.

"Kyoko could you come here," Itachi asked calmly. Hesitantly Kyoko released Sasuke before standing up.

"I think I'll stay here," She replied looking down.

"Kyoko please, I'm sorry for before. Can you still trust me?" Itachi asked quietly. Suspiciously Kyoko walked to him keeping her distance.

"The smell of blood is stronger on you than it is on Sasuke, are you bleeding!?" Kyoko asked covering her mouth and nose.

"Sasuke said you'd probably be this upset with me. While we were out I found something almost equal to your beauty," Itachi answered ignoring her.

"This is my fault!" she said tearfully through her hands.

"Don't cry Kyoko," Itachi told her soothingly taking one of her hands. His hand was wet with blood causing Kyoko to shiver with shame.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko cried falling to her knees. Itachi went down with her placing the crimson stained flower on her lap.

"It's almost as beautiful as you isn't it," Itachi replied taking her other hand. Kyoko shivered brushing up his sleeves seeing the gashes on his arms.

"Itachi-san why did you do that? Yes it is beautiful but these gashes! You didn't have to go that far!" Kyoko cried.

"They don't hurt much," Itachi told her soothingly. Kyoko's tears continued to fall off her cheeks as she pulled Itachi into her arms.

"I'm so sorry! Will you ever forgive me?!" Kyoko asked sobbing.

"I'll always forgive you. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me for touching you inappropriately?" Itachi asked kissing her cheek. She nodded crying on Itachi's chest.

"Itachi I'm so sorry!" Kyoko cried.

"I already forgave you no reason to say sorry anymore," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Please hold me," she whispered weakly. Itachi nodded hesitantly wrapping his arms around her.

"It'll all be okay stop crying now okay?" Itachi asked kissing her lips. She put her head down in shame shaking her head no. Itachi sighed pushing her head up to meet her eyes. Her eyes were wet with tears as Itachi's bloody hands touched her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Kyoko whispered. Itachi gently rubbed his blood on her face before giving her a loving kiss.

"Kyoko stop crying please?" Itachi asked looking at Sasuke who seemed bored. Kyoko took in deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"Let me treat your wounds," Kyoko asked weakly. Itachi nodded giving Kyoko one last kiss. Quickly Kyoko dashed to a set of rocks over turning them. She quickly grabbed the bandages, rubbing alcohol and any other things she need. She quickly ran back taking hold of Itachi's arm. Kyoko gently dabbed his wounds causing Itachi to wince slightly.

"While you do his other arm I'll wrap this one up," Sasuke told her moving closer. She nodded handing him the bandages.

Itachi retaliated, "Hey! I can do it myself!"

"I owe you!" Kyoko responded moving to his other arm.

"And you stopped me from trying to kill you so I'm in your debt," Sasuke grumbled. Itachi sighed leaning against the rocks watching them finish.

"You guys are pretty good…It seems like you paid an awful lot of attention in class Sasuke-kun," Itachi teased looking over his bandaged arms.

Sasuke blushed grumbling, "I was always at the top of my class."

"I know that Sasuke-kun," chuckled Itachi.

"It's getting close to night shall we get ready for bed?" Kyoko asked.

"Why don't we eat and then sleep," Itachi suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Sasuke replied.

"Okay," Kyoko replied kissing Itachi's nose.

"And we should wash the crystal and your face off Kyoko," Itachi told her.

Kyoko screamed, "WHERE IS IT?!" She frantically searched for the crystal before tearing up.

"Be more careful next time," Itachi replied taking the flower out from behind him.

"I'm sorry," Kyoko whispered covering her mouth causing Itachi to chuckle.

"Kyoko I think you and Itachi should sleep together tonight," Sasuke said softly.

Kyoko blushed, "WHAT?!"

--

**Now that you've finished reading how about clicking on that little go symbol below the text :D**

Please? ;-;


	26. To cry

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 23

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 23

To cry

--

Hello, if anyone's out there…Please Review this Chapter and Story.

Kurenai Yuhi-sensei

--

"Sasuke-kun, we're not going to sleep here tonight," Itachi said softly. Puzzled Kyoko and Sasuke looked over at Itachi who wore a slight smile. He looked up at the two of them pulling Kyoko close.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We're moving tonight," Itachi replied kissing Kyoko bloody cheek. Kyoko stared into Itachi's eyes worriedly placing a hand on his cheek.

"Itachi why not move tomorrow when we know for sure that everything's back in order. Also nothing's been packed away," her voiced quivered.

"Really? Nothing's been packed away…Then tell me why it's so empty?" Itachi smirked looking around. Hesitantly Kyoko looked around as well. He was right, it was virtually empty. Everything was packed away into bags and anything they couldn't take with them was carefully wrapped in cloth.

"Itachi be reasonable what about your hands?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"They're just scratches," Itachi answered. He gently placed a hand on her head kissing her cheek again.

"Itachi please, Sasuke help me!" pleaded Kyoko. Sasuke shrugged playfully grabbing Kyoko's hand.

"I actually agree with Itachi, everything will be okay Kyoko-oneesan," Sasuke said warmly rubbing her hand reassuringly. Kyoko sighed standing up slowly.

"Let's get going then," Kyoko answered sadly. She tried to move towards the bags only to be stopped by Sasuke.

"Kyoko-oneesan, please don't look sad," Sasuke said softly. Kyoko smiled warmly bending down to hug Sasuke.

"I love you Sasuke-kun," Kyoko said as she wrapped him in a hug. Her eyes watered as she pulled away from him.

"Oneesan?" Sasuke said softly.

"I just don't want you to become nukenin. Sasuke-kun are you sure you want to stay with us?" Kyoko asked.

"I'm positive," Sasuke answered confidently. His face was straight with determination which worried Kyoko.

"Sasuke-kun think about it! You have so many reasons to go back!" Kyoko said softly.

"I have more reasons to stay here with you guys," Sasuke retaliated. Kyoko sighed softly breaking away from Sasuke. She stood up slowly to help Itachi.

"Itachi-chan you need to rest! I'll take anything that you were going to carry," Kyoko told him softly.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan I can bare my own weight," Itachi replied. Kyoko sighed again picking up one of the back packs. 10 minutes passed before they actually left the cave. The three of them walked down a dirt path listening for any shinobi activity in the area. Hours past Kyoko's eyes began to close slowly this caught the eye of Itachi. He gently wrapped an arm around Kyoko to keep her upright.

"Itachi?" she asked weakly.

"Shhhh, just keep walking and Sasuke-kun why don't you come here as well," Itachi whispered in her hair.

"I'm not tired," Sasuke mumbled as his head began to droop.

"Why don't you take care of Sasuke-kun," Kyoko whispered.

"Kyoko-oneesan I'm not tired!" Sasuke mumbled. Abruptly Kyoko stopped in the middle of the path.

"Something wrong?" Itachi asked wrapping his arms around her waist. She gently placed her hands on his chest but didn't respond to his question. _She's focused on a particular sound, could it be our "enemy?" _Itachi thought rubbing her back softly.

"Kyoko-oneesan?" Sasuke asked tapping her shoulder. Quickly Kyoko broke away from Itachi hold dashing into the dense forest.

"Kyoko-chan!" Itachi called out following after her. Sasuke stayed on the path listening for anything out of the ordinary. _What did she or did she see something? _Sasuke asked himself. Grunting Sasuke followed after Itachi and Kyoko. Sasuke caught up with Itachi quickly noticing that Kyoko wasn't with him.

"Where is she?" Sasuke asked.

"She's in a full sprint right now. We'll follow behind her at a distance," Itachi answered.

"Why did she run?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I'm as clueless as you are," Itachi replied jumping into the trees. Sasuke followed jumping.

"Do you see her?" Sasuke asked.

"No but she's near, and she's stopped for the time being," Itachi replied. Itachi heard her voice come out faintly causing Itachi to stop in his tracks. He also heard a different sound, it almost sounded like a cry. Quietly Itachi jumped to the ground to see Kyoko holding something close.

"Oneesan?" Sasuke asked above a whisper. _She's acting different…It isn't like her to run away like this unless it's important, _Itachi thought.

"Shhhh…Look," she said softly revealing a sleeping baby in her arms.

"You found a baby," Itachi replied stunned.

"She's a cutie," Kyoko muttered warmly. Itachi looked around trying to find anyone to identify the child with.

"Where's the mother?" Itachi asked seriously.

"She ran off," Kyoko said softly.

"Did you make her run?" Itachi asked.

"Of course not, I only heard the baby so I ran to get her," Kyoko replied.

"How do you know that it's a girl?" Itachi asked.

"She was nude," Kyoko replied. Sasuke observed her actions noticing that she wore a gentle smile but something was odd, there was the scent of blood in the air.

"Nii-san do you smell blood?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I think she was just born," Kyoko answered.

"Kyoko-chan do not get too attached to her," Itachi told her sternly. Yet Itachi already knew he was too late. Her smile gave it all away.

"I'll try," Kyoko whispered softly.

"Kyoko-oneesan you seem reluctant to give her up, why?" Sasuke asked.

"Well when my adoptive father found me…I was abandoned in the forest as well…I feel like I can really connect to her," Kyoko said looking down at the tiny infant.

"That is right, Kakashi did find you," Itachi said sitting next to Kyoko.

"How is father anyways?" Kyoko asked innocently. Hesitantly Sasuke looked up at Itachi only to be nudged.

"Other than slapping Kurenai in the cheek and being a jerk to everyone he's doing well," Sasuke replied.

"Are you being serious?" Kyoko asked bounce the little baby.

"He's serious alright. Kakashi threatened to kill me if I got close to the caravan and if he knew if you were with me…I don't think it will be a peaceful talk," Itachi replied. Kyoko looked down trying to make sense of her father's action.

"If he does try to kill you…Then he's going to be answer to me first," Kyoko answered determinedly.

"We need to get to a town. Kyoko, you and the baby need to be washed and the baby needs diapers and clothes for warmth," Itachi replied looking into the dark sky.

"Right," Kyoko whispered standing up. Itachi observed the baby: _This baby has black hair, and she has a medium light skin tone. If someone was to ask us where the baby came from we could always conclude that it's our baby. IF we find the parents Kyoko will have a hard time giving her away AND the longer this baby is with us the more attached I will get._ Calmly Itachi wrapped his arm around Kyoko to get a closer look at the tiny little baby.

"While we're in the town or village shouldn't we take her to a doctor?" Sasuke asked walking forward.

"Yes," Itachi replied nudging Kyoko forward. After awhile of walking the little baby began to cry for food.

"Shhhhh…Little one, don't cry," Kyoko said warmly.

"Kyoko, I think you need to feed her," Itachi replied.

"Me?!" Kyoko said loudly.

"You're the only woman here Kyoko," Itachi answered.

"I…I…But..." Kyoko was able to mumble.

"We won't watch, come Sasuke," Itachi said warmly walking into the forest.

"Wa-Wait!" Kyoko cried out blushing.

"You'll do fine Kyoko-chan!" Itachi called back to her. Kyoko sighed worriedly looking down at the infant. She began to cry louder as her small stomach rumbled. Hesitantly Kyoko allowed the small baby to breastfeed. Kyoko squirmed softly not use to the feeling. _I never thought I'd become a mother this fast, _Kyoko thought as the baby began to slow down.

"It's okay now," Kyoko called out after the baby was done and in her arms. Itachi walked out of the brush taking out the baby.

"HEY!" Kyoko said softly.

"You didn't burp her did you?" Itachi replied placing the baby on his shoulder patting her back.

"You know you two we can't always refer to her as, "the baby" or "her" or "it" all the time," Sasuke pointed out.

"She does need a name…Why don't you name her Itachi-chan?" Kyoko said lovingly.

"Me?" Itachi replied.

"Yes," Kyoko said warmly. As they walked along Itachi thought quietly trying to come up with the perfect name for the tiny infant. Time passed and Sasuke was given the job of scouting ahead.

"HEY! There's a small town up ahead!" Sasuke called out from a top of a tree.

"Thank you Sasuke! You don't need to scout ahead anymore!" Kyoko called back. The baby cried softly due to the loud noise. Kyoko gently chuckled bouncing the girl she just "adopted."

"Azumi," Itachi said softly.

"Huh?" Kyoko answered as the baby quieted down.

"Azumi…Her name," Itachi replied taking the baby girl from Kyoko.

"That's a pretty name," She replied warmly. _Itachi you're a such a confusing person…You told me not to get attached but here you are… _Kyoko thought with a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Itachi asked her.

"Nothing," she answered watching Sasuke rejoin them.

"Do you think there's a chance we might run into Kakashi in the others?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

Itachi shook his head, "No, it's been days…weeks since we last encountered them."

"But, don't you think we should change our appearances?" Kyoko asked as she watched Itachi kiss Azumi's cheek.

"After we check out Azumi's health," Itachi replied watching the baby batter her eyes to the beat of the soft wind. Within thirty minutes the Uchiha reached the small town. Surprisingly it was busy with people jostling from place to place.

"I'll go stand in the crowd, wait here," Kyoko informed them pushing her way to the center.

"Excuse me," Kyoko called out several times entering the crowd. Everyone continued to run by as Kyoko became slightly frantic.

"Excuse me! Anyone? Is there anyone who can help me!" she cried out. Kyoko sighed as the people continued to go by her. None of them had time for her small request. Somberly she sighed starting to push through the crowd back to Itachi, Sasuke and Azumi.

"Your cheeks have dried blood on them did some type of fight happen?" a man asked grabbing Kyoko's arm.

"My companion has cuts in his hands. Are you a doctor?" Kyoko asked halting.

"Yes, Dr. Ishikawa Daisuke," the man answered.

Kyoko sighed with relief, "Are you willing to help us?" She stared in his eyes hoping he wouldn't ask for a great sum of money. They didn't have enough to pay for an expensive doctor…It was only enough to pay for food and lodging.

"Yes, bring your companion to the square in a couple of minutes," Dr. Ishikawa instructed.

"The square?" Kyoko asked confused.

"You must be an out-of-towner," Dr. Ishikawa chuckled.

"Yes," Kyoko said bashfully.

"Come with me then," Dr. Ishikawa replied. She nodded softly before signaling Itachi and Sasuke.

"It looks likes Kyoko found a person who can help," Itachi muttered nudging Sasuke.

"Good because I thought I was going to go deaf," Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke-kun you screamed just as much when you were a baby," Itachi chuckled rocking the baby girl. Gently, Itachi pushed Sasuke through the crowd going to Kyoko's position.

"Itachi-chan, Sasuke-kun this is Dr. Ishikawa," Kyoko said warmly.

"You two are…the last of the Uchiha," Dr. Ishikawa replied astonished.

"Does this mean you're not going to treat his hands?" Kyoko asked softly.

"No I never turn down a patient," Ishikawa replied beckoning them to follow.

"Itachi, how long has Azumi been screaming like this?" Kyoko asked.

"Not long," Itachi answered laconically. _They look like a married couple…_Sasuke thought walking behind them.

"Let me take her," Kyoko replied rubbing Azumi's head.

"I can do it" Itachi said in his defense. Kyoko sighed as she continued to rub Azumi's little head. _It's so late at night…How come there are so many people walking around? _Itachi thought suspiciously.

"We're almost there," Dr. Ishikawa called out.

"Dr. Ishikawa, why are there so many people out?" Itachi asked.

He chuckled, "You're in the city of Viva."

"Viva? Never heard of it," Kyoko answered.

"It's a gambling city," the doctor answered.

"No wonder why everyone is so rude," Sasuke muttered earning a nudge from Itachi.

"Here we are," the doctor replied taking out a key. Kyoko looked up to see they were at a fancy hotel.

"We're at a hotel?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes, I own the hotel. Most of the rooms in this hotel I use as hospital beds," he answered holding the door open for them. Once inside Azumi became quiet as she slept in Itachi's arms.

"We found this infant in the forest. Is anyone missing a baby?" Kyoko asked.

"There was a baby girl born not too long ago that went missing right after birth," Dr. Ishikawa answered.

"Are her parents still here?!" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"No…From what I over heard they never wanted the baby in the first place," the doc replied sadly.

"That's horrible!" Kyoko replied sadly.

"Could you see if she has any wounds?" Itachi asked.

"This way then," the doctor replied taking them down a hall. The walls of the hotel were covered with bizarre painting and frightening sculptures lay on the ground.

"Itachi," Kyoko whispered frightenly.

"Everything will be alright," Itachi whispered wrapping an arm around her.

"You look frightened Miss, is something wrong?" Dr. Ishikawa asked.

"It's…It's nothing," She replied shaking against Itachi.

"It's spooky to her," Itachi answered.

"I'm sorry Miss. My wife likes witch craft and all that other Hocus Pocus," Dr. Ishikawa said apologetically.

"Sasuke you're awfully quiet," Itachi said looking behind him.

"I didn't notice," Sasuke said observing the sculptures. Dr. Ishikawa stopped at a door opening it with a key pushing Kyoko, Sasuke and Itachi in quickly.

"Hand me the baby," Dr. Ishikawa replied after he entered the room. Itachi gently handed over the little girl to the doctor continuing to hold on to Kyoko. He began to examine Azumi.

"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

"It's nothing," Sasuke replied. Releasing Itachi Kyoko quickly hugged Sasuke.

"Come on Sasuke you can tell me anything," Kyoko said warmly. Sasuke blushed lightly struggling to get away from Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan you're embarrassing him," Itachi replied.

"How?" Kyoko asked brushing Sasuke's hair.

"You're pushing him into your breasts," Itachi chuckled. Kyoko blushed releasing Sasuke from his prison.

"Sasuke still what's wrong?" Kyoko asked.

"I thought I saw Sakura," he mumbled.

"What?! Where?!" Kyoko asked.

"Outside…In one of the corridors," Sasuke replied.

"This could be a problem…So far Sasuke you're the only one who can walk around without being attacked or taken hostage," Itachi replied.

"You can stay here as long as you like," the Doc threw out.

"How much for the check up?" Kyoko asked looking for he wallet.

Dr. Ishikawa chuckled, "You don't need to pay for anything."

"Wait…what?" Kyoko asked confused.

"Unlike the rich snobs who live here, my wife and I give free lodging and care to anyone and everyone," Dr. Ishikawa replied.

"We're forever in your debt," Itachi answered with a bow.

"This Sakura…Does she have pink hair?" Dr. Ishikawa asked.

"Yes. She wears red and has green eyes," Sasuke responded.

"I know her!" the doctor replied.

"Where is she?! Is she still here?! You have to tell me!" Sasuke demanded.

"Settle down Sasuke-kun," Itachi told him.

"She volunteered to stay here and help me with my patients. Such a sad girl," Dr. Ishikawa replied.

"Does Sasuke-kun like Sakura-chan?" Kyoko giggled.

Sasuke blushed slightly turning his head, "No."

"That's so cute!" Kyoko replied hugging Sasuke again.

"Is there anyone else with her, like a man who wears a mask," Itachi asked.

"There's a blonde annoying kid, Sakura, the man you mentioned and a whole lot of girls," Dr. Ishikawa replied thoughtfully. Kyoko trembled softly holding on to Sasuke.

"Everything will be alright my love," Itachi replied kissing Kyoko's forehead.

"How can everything be alright?! We can get captured at any moment!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Just stay calm, Kyoko and everything will be alright. You can't freak out…Even if you're not in a battle field," Itachi replied.

"Miss is there a problem?" Dr. Ishikawa replied finishing the inspection of baby Azumi.

"No," Itachi replied.

"You three seem like the secretive type but if you need disguises then I'll help you anyway I can," a confident Ishikawa replied.


	27. An Angel's Wing

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 24

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 24

An angel's wings

--

"We'll protect you for as long as you need it," Dr. Ishikawa replied. Silence crept slowly into the room as Kyoko looked to Itachi for an answer. Itachi closed his eyes quietly bowing his head.

"No, we don't want to get you into trouble. We'll find away to get around them," Itachi replied shocking the doctor.

"I agree with him," Kyoko smiled.

"I insist! First off you three need disguises and secondly if they saw you walking around town then they would search for you!" Doc. Ishikawa replied.

Kyoko shifted her weight uncomfortably, "He does have a point."

"Even if we were able to get away for a little while we don't even know where the caravan is," Sasuke replied.

Itachi sighed, "I guess it wouldn't be bad to stay for a couple of days." Kyoko picked up Azumi snuggling her gently

"I can't wait to have children of my own," Kyoko said blushing softly continuing to snuggle Azumi. Itachi blushed harshly looking down at the ground.

"_I _can't wait to have a niece or a nephew," Sasuke teased nudging Itachi causing Kyoko to giggle. Azumi stirred slightly pushing her tiny hands towards her surrogate mother.

"It's already late and the miss, Kyoko was it?, will be up often in the night," Doctor Ishikawa replied.

"Oh no I'm fine!" Kyoko said gently.

"Kyoko you really do need your rest," Itachi replied as Azumi open her eyes staring at the lights above her. Like an incoming train Azumi's cries started off soft before became louder due to too much light and hunger.

"I'll go get Sakura-san to bring you to your room," Ishikawa replied gaining harsh stares from Sasuke, Itachi and Kyoko.

"Kyoko will be attacked if that happens," Itachi replied coldly.

"Oh yes…Sorry…I had forgotten. I'll go get my wife then and I'll make sure Sakura-san is in bed," Ishikawa replied.

Sasuke replied defensively, "Wouldn't that be a job you're wife would take, seeing if Sakura was in bed."

"Yeah!" Kyoko answered bouncing Azumi.

"Right…my apologizes, right this way," Ishikawa replied truthfully opening the door allowing them to walk out. Kyoko hesitated waiting for Itachi to move.

"Ladies first," Itachi replied kissing the top of Kyoko's wrist. She blushed gently walking out of the examination room and into the terrifying corridor. Sasuke soon followed, then Itachi and finally Doctor Ishikawa.

"This way," Ishikawa replied turning to his left leading them down the dark corridor. _These corridors still freak me out…These two people must be up to something besides free lodging and medical care. Then again I could be wrong…_Kyoko thought looking at the gargoyle statues and the paintings that seem to follow you where ever you go. Gently Itachi took hold of Kyoko hand noticing her palms were sweaty.

"Kyoko-chan you need to relax," Itachi whispered gently in her ear left ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back.

"Just relax," Itachi replied rubbing her back softly. As the corridor ended he took a left which brought them to a staircase. Kyoko shifted uncomfortably as fatigue began to settle in on her.

"Come on Kyoko we haven't been walking for very long," Sasuke replied.

"We just have to go up to the 15th floor," Ishikawa replied laconically. Kyoko sighed gently as she followed Ishikawa.

"Kyoko come here," Itachi replied.

"Hai," she sighed walking back down the stairs. Itachi gently turned Kyoko to the side before picking her up gently.

Kyoko blushed, "Itachi I can walk! Please put me down!"

"One, If I put you down you'll just slow all of us down, two, if I put you down you'll just get tired quicker, three, you can feed our wailing child," Itachi reasoned.

"HEY! Don't be so perverted!" Kyoko yelled causing Azumi to cry louder.

"I'm not being perverted. I'm speaking the truth, but it would be a little awkward," Itachi replied catching up with Doctor Ishikawa and Sasuke. Kyoko sighed rocking the small child. By the seventh floor Kyoko had fallen asleep leaning her head on Itachi's shoulder. Azumi's cries had quiet down as she laid on Kyoko's breasts. _I never noticed how large Kyoko's breasts were until today…I wonder what size she is… _Itachi thought blushing.

"Nii-san…Nii-san!" Sasuke snapped waving a hand over Itachi's face.

"Hm?" Itachi replied.

"You're staring," Sasuke replied.

"Staring?" Itachi asked.

"You're staring at Kyoko," Sasuke replied.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Itachi replied.

"You're staring at Kyoko's breasts," Sasuke snapped.

"What gives you that thought," Itachi replied calmly.

"You're staring down at her breasts and blushing!" Sasuke spat. Ishikawa cleared his throat to get their attention as he left the stair case. Itachi gently kissed Kyoko's face trying to awaken her as he followed Ishikawa. Kyoko stirred bringing Azumi closer to her. Itachi chuckled softly to himself, _Kyoko wouldn't be frightened by this corridor._ It had a calm theme, in Itachi's mind it was almost child-like.

"It's just a little bit further," Ishikawa replied after 20 minutes.

"Have you been leading us around in circles?" Itachi asked as they passed the same painting.

"N-No, I know wh-where I'm going," Ishikawa lied.

"Sasuke haven't we passed this sculpture before?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I believe so," Answered Sasuke. Ishikawa stopped suddenly knocking on the door. _I think this guy has a fading memory,_ Sasuke thought watching Doctor Ishikawa try to unlock the door with the opposite end of a key.

"Sir, I believe the key goes in the other way," Itachi replied leaning against the wall.

"Oh yes, that's right…Thank you," Doctor Ishikawa replied reversing the key opening the door turning on the light in the unused room.

"Thank you sir for your kindness," Itachi replied walking into the room and placing Kyoko on the bed.

"You're welcome," the doctor mumbled giving a key to Sasuke before leaving.

"This room must be used for women who have young children," Itachi replied looking at the childish wall paper.

"Yeah, there's a crib too," Sasuke replied pulling it out of the closet.

"Hey Kyoko, time to wake up and take on your role as Mother," Itachi replied picking up the small child. Kyoko only stirred turning over on to her side. Itachi gently smiled rubbing Kyoko back.

"Is everything alright Itachi?" Kyoko asked opening her eyes slowly.

"Kyoko-chan the baby will wake up for hunger soon and maybe a diaper change," Itachi replied sitting her up. She yawned as Itachi placed the small child in her arms. As if it was on cue Azumi woke up even hungrier than before as she started to wail.

"How did you know?" Kyoko asked yawning tiredly.

"She was stirring when I picked her up," Itachi replied with a chuckle.

"What are you two going to do while I feed her?" Kyoko asked.

"I was going to stay with you and Sasuke you can take a shower," Itachi replied sitting next to her.

"Itachi, I don't know," Kyoko replied blushing.

"You seemed uncomfortable last time," Itachi said wrapping his arm around her pulling her to the middle of the bed.

"And how would you know that?" Kyoko asked suspiciously leaning against the head board of the bed.

"You sounded uncomfortable," Itachi answered taking Azumi from her so she could partially undress. Bashfully Kyoko pulled down her top before taking Azumi from him.

"She must be hungry," Kyoko replied squirming. He gently shushed Kyoko rubbing Kyoko's head gently.

"Relax Kyoko or it will just make it harder for her to feed," Itachi replied rubbing Azumi's back.

"Itachi you seem normal," Kyoko replied puzzled.

"There's nothing embarrassing about feeding a baby," Itachi answered laying his head on top of hers, "You just have to relax more."

"I'm trying," Kyoko cried squirming out of Itachi's arms.

"Hey, just relax," Itachi replied pulling her on to his lap gently.

"I think she's done," Kyoko replied as the child fell into a drowsy state.

"I'll take her then," Itachi whispered warmly in her ear. Kyoko nodded gently as she handed over the child.

"Itachi, in the examining room did I displease you," Kyoko asked worriedly.

"In what way?" Itachi asked rocking Azumi.

"When I said I couldn't wait to have my own children," Kyoko replied ashamed.

Itachi smiled, "There was no way you could have displease me and of course I want children." Kyoko sighed with relief pushing herself off Itachi to the other side of the bed. Quietly Itachi sat up before standing walking over to the small crib that had been moved to a dark corner in the room. Leaning over the protective bars Itachi laid the child down in the crib. After making sure Azumi was alright Itachi went back to the bed. He observed Kyoko who had now fallen asleep noting that her white hair resembled gracing her back looked like a pair of angel wings.

--

Hey…Please read n review, constructive criticism wanted.


	28. Kyoko's decision

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 25

~Kyoko's decision~

~I decided to take a break from M.U.T.E.D.~ I hope this is a good chapter...Please read and review too...no matter how bad it is....Just no flames please.

---

Itachi lay next to Kyoko waiting for Sasuke and for Azumi's next cry. He sighed quietly playing with Kyoko's soft white hair tickling her nose daintily. She was half of his pride and joy while Sasuke made up the other half.

"It seems like Kyoko's still pretty uncomfortable," Sasuke said sitting in a chair next to Itachi.

"She needs to get use to being a mother," Itachi replied kissing her cheek.

"Itachi, what are we going to do about Sakura?" Sasuke asked picking up Azumi-chan.

"Sasuke, leave her be," Itachi ordered sitting up.

"I only want to hold her," Sasuke replied gently. He cradled the baby girl in his arms.

"Sasuke," he said firmly. Sasuke ignored him sitting next to Itachi.

"Like I said, I only want to hold her," Sasuke replied.

"We'll just leave," Itachi replied plainly. Kyoko yawned waking up wrapping her arms around Itachi's waist.

"Kyoko-chan, go back to sleep," Itachi said warmly.

"No," she said playfully kissing his cheek. She laid her head on his chest staring restlessly at Sasuke.

"Kyoko, please just go back to sleep," Sasuke replied.

"My baby," Kyoko said softly ignoring Sasuke.

"Put her back Sasuke," Itachi replied holding Kyoko down. Sasuke sighed placing Azumi-chan back into her crib. The night was long filled with the little girl's cries for food and to be changed. The morning was quiet as Kyoko woke up tiredly. She looked around the room to see Sasuke still sleeping and Itachi wide awake. He sat in the rocking chair rocking baby Azumi slowly. From time to time Azumi made a small noise or wiggled her hand, fingers, legs or toes causing Itachi to smile. He gently rubbed her head, before kissing her small hands. Confused Azumi just stared at her hand before up at Itachi. Kyoko smiled softly looking at the nurturing Itachi. It was almost rare to see Itachi act in such a way. His demeanor was normally calm and unemotional that it began to rub off on Kyoko.

"Itachi," Kyoko said softly. He looked up quietly beckoning her to him. Kyoko got out of the bed going to Itachi.

"She's as pretty as you," Itachi said warmly petting Azumi's head.

"Itachi, I think we have to find her mother," Kyoko said softly.

"Why?" Itachi asked surprising Kyoko.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"Why? You want to keep her right?" Itachi replied looking up at Kyoko.

"She'll never know her child…She'll never know her," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko, her mother abandoned her," Itachi said coldly.

"Maybe…Maybe not on purpose!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Kyoko, you need to think about everything that happened," Itachi replied giving Kyoko Azumi. Kyoko cuddled her "baby" rocking her softly. Taking her other hand Itachi sat Kyoko on his lap. Kyoko laid her head on his shoulder watching Azumi move quickly and sporadically. Tears went down Azumi's cheeks as she cried to be fed.

"Motherhood's calling," Itachi chuckled kissing her cheek. She breastfed her baby and within moments Azumi was fast asleep. Kyoko got off Itachi's lap lying Azumi in her bed.

"Kyoko dear, come back and sit on my lap," Itachi called out bashfully.

"Alright," Kyoko replied seductively. She sat down on his lap kissing his lips.

"Kyoko, what brought on all this?" Itachi asked stroking her back.

"You did," she replied seductively. She took one his hands rubbing it against her cheek. Sasuke cleared his throat breaking the romantic moment of the couple.

"Hello Sasuke! How did you sleep?" Kyoko asked blushing getting off Itachi's lap.

"Fine, how did _you _two sleep?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Fine, but nothing happened if you were thinking about it," Itachi replied.

"I just wanted to share a moment with Itachi. Maybe you should leave Sasuke if you don't want to see it," Kyoko giggled. Sasuke sighed laying back down.

"What should we do about Sakura?" Sasuke asked staring at the ceiling.

"We'll leave today," Itachi replied.

"But what about Azumi? We can't really leave without her being older and when we know she's healthy," Sasuke replied groggily.

"We don't leave that's what. We disguise ourselves," Kyoko pondered.

"That is unnecessary and risky," Itachi replied.

"Escaping is also risky," Kyoko retaliated.

"If we do use Oneechan's plan then we can get far away from her and we would be able to see what they're up to," Sasuke agreed nodding his head.

"Agreed but Ninjutsu does not lasts for so long," Itachi replied shifting Kyoko's weight to his other leg.

"We don't use Ninjutsu, there's a special art form I know in which I use my mind to alter your physical appearance…I guess it's shapeshifting on another person," Kyoko giggled. Gently she walked over to Sasuke before placing a hand on each of his cheeks. Closing her eyes she felt a power run through her body down her finger tips into Sasuke's face. Sasuke felt his face tingle slightly and a slight shrinking feeling as Kyoko's hands seemed to grow bigger. In reality Kyoko had effectively caused Sasuke to grow younger with a slightly different hair style and white high lights. From his normal onyx colored eyes sprouted a beautiful emerald green with hints of an amber brown.

"Itachi-chan meet Daisuke," She chimed moving out of Itachi way.

"Doesn't Daisuke look charming," Itachi chuckled.

"Very funny," Sasuke replied in a high pitched child's voice. Kyoko giggled slightly as she changed her own appearance. Like, "Daisuke" her hair was black with white high lights and her eyes were an emerald green.

"Your turn," she purred clawing the air like a playful kitten. Itachi only looked away as Kyoko touched his face gently. She smiled gently creating his new guise yet she was unable to change him. Looking away from his face she blushed heavily trying again but with little success.

"What's wrong Kyoko-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"I guess…It's nothing," Kyoko replied trying harder.

"Kyoko maybe you should give up, or at least stop for the time being," Itachi replied as her face continued to grow red. He placed a hand on

"No, no, no, no…I'm not going to stop. I have to…I have to," Kyoko replied kissing his lips trying to increase her power. Very slowly she was able to change his appearance giving him amber brown eyes and changing his hair to a different style.

"You look nice!" Kyoko giggled going through his hair.

"So how long will this Ninjutsu work?" Sasuke asked looking up at her.

Feeling hurt she replied painfully, "It's not a Ninjutsu!"

"It's not?" he asked.

"No…I don't know what it is…I know nothing about myself and how I came to be. I still wonder where did I come from anyways?" Kyoko said softly.

"Kyoko, don't worry. I know if we travel and search around enough we will be able to uncover your past and your history," Itachi replied hugging her tightly. Kyoko rattled softly in his hold crying quietly on his chest.

"Onee-chan?" Sasuke asked as she held onto Itachi tightly.

"Don't cry, I promise you I will uncover your past," Itachi whispered in her ear.

"Promise?" she asked teary eyed.

"I promise, till the day I day I will find out who you really are," Itachi replied kissing the top of her nose. Kyoko dried her eyes smiling up at Itachi.

"Kyoko Onee-chan, when we began this mission it seemed like you didn't know me well," Sasuke stated.

"Sasuke does have a point, when I rescued you. You seemed to have no memories or recollections of us or of the Uchiha clan," Itachi replied.

"I don't know why I don't remember anything. I remember little parts of my past but other than that I don't remember anything. Even when I read my diary I don't remember certain people or events," Kyoko replied sadly.

"To me it seems like Konoha brainwashed you so you would be loyal to the village. You were part of the radical coup that our father planned," Itachi replied.

"And yet you left me alive. I wanted you to kill me," Kyoko replied.

"Even if you were not in the hospital I doubt I would be able to kill you," Itachi said softly.

"Why were you in the hospital Onee-chan?" Sasuke asked in his childish voice.

"I was poisoned," Kyoko replied.

"Poisoned?! How?! Were you alright?!" Sasuke responded quickly.

"When I was first poisoned I didn't know what it was. I just ignored it believing I just ate something bad. Supposedly one night at dinner I fell head first into the food. Afterwards, I woke up in the hospital with Itachi at my bedside. I was too sick to speak and I couldn't open my eyes real well. I was in the hospital for two weeks on the twelfth day Itachi came to me. I unfortunately did not get out in time," Kyoko replied.

"So somewhere between the thirteenth and fourteenth day you were brainwashed?" Sasuke asked.

"Most likely," Kyoko replied, "Although I do remember seeing you at the hospital, although I had no idea who you were." There was a pause of silence as thoughts rushed through their heads.

"You must be hungry Kyoko, and we also need to find clothes for all of us," Itachi phrased to break the silence.

"But I'm the only one who can walk around. Sasuke's clothes are too big and you have your Akatsuki clothing," Kyoko replied.

"Kyoko you need to stay here with Azumi," Itachi retaliated.

"I can bring her with me," Kyoko said softly.

"Kyoko," Itachi sighed.

"I'm being serious!" Kyoko snapped. With split seconds Azumi was awake crying from Kyoko's loud voice. Kyoko covered her mouth quickly as Itachi picked her up.

"There there little one," Itachi said quietly as he gently rocked and bounced Azumi. Within minutes Azumi was asleep in Itachi's arms.

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko said softly.

"It will be alright Kyoko," Itachi replied kissing her cheek.

"Kyoko-chan, can I go clothes shopping with you?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Awwww…Of course you can!" Kyoko said lovingly. _Sasuke so cuute! _Kyoko thought hugging Sasuke lovingly.

"Sasuke," Itachi said harshly.

"What's wrong with that Itachi? You can watch over Azumi-chan and Sasuke-ku oops! I mean Daisuke-kun and I can go out," Kyoko replied.

"He doesn't have any clothes," Itachi replied.

"Hmpf…fine I'll go then," Kyoko replied leaving the room quietly. She walked down the hall brushing past Sakura.

"I'm sorry!" Sakura said weakly.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" Kyoko asked concerned.

"Oh it's nothing," she replied rubbing her eyes.

"There's a reason for everything. Say if you have free time right now would you like to come with me?" Kyoko asked stealthily. _I can figure out what's going on in the caravan, _Kyoko thought devilishly.

"Oh…um…" Sakura muttered.

"Come on, you can get your mind off what ever you're thinking of. Also, no girl can reject looking for cute little baby clothes," Kyoko said warmly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you," Sakura said hesitantly.

"Oh I know…I'm not going to hurt you," Kyoko replied.

"I guess I could go…for a little while," Sakura answered unsure of what was going to become of her.

"By the way my name is Ruri," Kyoko replied bowing politely. (A/N: Ruri means emerald…I think)

"I'm Sakura," she replied politely following "Ruri" down the hall.

"Sakura is a beautiful name…Your hair matches your name beautifully," Ruri said softly touching her hair softly.

"Thank you Ruri-san," Sakura replied blushing.

"Oh you're a shinobi!" Ruri gasped staring at her leaf head band.

"Yes ma'am," Sakura replied.

"I've never met a female shinobi before. At one time I wanted to be a shinobi but I travel with my family to do that," Ruri giggled.

"Oh, how big is your family?" Sakura asked as they began to walk down the steps.

"I use to travel with my father, mother, grandfather, grandmother, sister and my three brothers but I'm married now so I travel with my husband, son and newborn daughter," Ruri replied.

"But what of your husband's family?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Sadly he's an orphan so it's just the four of us," Ruri said painfully.

"Oh I'm sorry to here that," Sakura said sadly.

"It's alright. You must be a great shinobi to be alone on a mission," Ruri giggled.

"Oh, I'm not alone I'm just helping here for my training. My squad will be coming for me in a couple of days," Sakura replied.

"Is that so?" Ruri replied opening the door to the outside world for Sakura.

"Thank you. Yeah…I don't know why but I have a feeling that I know you," Sakura replied stopping suddenly.

Ruri giggled, "I guess we knew each other in past lives!"


	29. Shopping

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 26

~Shopping~

---

"Hey do you think this is cute?" Ruri asked holding out a pink and brown newborn dress. _The longer we're out here the longer she looks even more upset, _Ruri thought observing her.

"Huh? Yes it's very cute," Sakura replied faking a smile.

"Sakura-san would you like to tell me what's wrong?" Ruri asked.

"Oh it's nothing!" Sakura replied trying to wave it away with her hand. Ruri cocked her hips placing her hands on her hips.

"You seem really upset about something still," Ruri replied.

"Oh I'm not upset!" Sakura said awkwardly.

"Really, you're not concentrating," Ruri replied taking the baby clothes away from her.

"You're picking clothes from the 7 – 12 month age racks," Ruri replied waving her hand over the clothes. Like magic the clothes floated through the air and back to their racks hanging neatly in each section.

"How did you do that?" Sakura watched amazed forgetting about her sadness.

Slyly Ruri responded, "If you tell me what's wrong…I _might _tell you."

"Oh please Ruri-san," Sakura begged.

"Why are you upset," Ruri asked in a serious tone.

Sakura sighed, "I like this guy…Sasuke…And he went searching for a team member a while ago and," she broke into sobs, "he hasn't come back!"

"I'm sure, this guy…Sasuke wasn't it? I'm sure Sasuke will come back to you. He most likely became caught in an emotional web…To be with his friends and comrades or where he is now," Ruri reassured.

"You're a traveler right?! Have you seen him?!" she asked desperately.

"I'm sorry but no. I've been here for at least a week," Ruri replied. _I feel bad for lying to her…but I don't think I'd be able to trust her, _Ruri thought giving a tissue to Sakura.

"Thank you," she answered dotting her eyes.

"You're welcome, why don't I pay for these and then we can look for clothes for my son," Ruri replied ushering her to the cashier. Sakura watched Ruri pay for the clothes curiously. _It seems like I know her but…then again I don't. I want to ask her but…_Sakura thoughts were quickly interrupted by a slight tap on her shoulder.

"Telekinesis," Ruri chimed.

"What?" Sakura asked following Ruri out of the store.

"Telekinesis," she repeated.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Really," she replied.

"That's amazing, how long have you known that you have psychic powers?" Sakura asked curiously.

"For a long time," Ruri said softly.

"Did I make you uncomfortable?" Sakura asked following her into the next store.

"No," she replied.

"So we're buying clothes for your son now?" Sakura asked to change the subject.

"Yes, his name is Daisuke," Ruri replied.

"Daisuke, he must be your little helper," Sakura chuckled. (A/N: Dai means "Great" or "Big" and –suke means "help" so Daisuke is Great help.)

"Yeah, he is," Ruri smiled. She picked out his clothes quickly knowing that Azumi would be crying to be fed by now.

"I can pay for the clothes. You need to get home and feed your baby right?" Sakura said softly.

"Yes, you would do that for me?" Ruri asked blushing.

"Yes, what room are you in?" Sakura asked.

"Room 417," Ruri replied. (A/N: Yeah…I just made that up because I forgot what floor they were on.)

"Okay, I'll see you there," Sakura answered.

"Thank you so much," Ruri replied rushing out the door and back into the hotel. She quickly ran up the flights of stairs to her room.

"You're back Kyo-" Itachi tried to say but he was cut off by Ruri's hand.

"It's Ruri," Ruri replied softly closing the door.

Itachi nodded, "Azumi just needed a diaper change."

"Where's Daisuke?" Ruri asked.

"He's sleeping," Itachi replied.

"Okay…um…We need to hide our clothes, Sakura's coming over here," Ruri said quietly.

"What?" Itachi asked as Ruri frantically picked up their clothes throwing the clothes into a drawer.

"What's going on," Daisuke asked rubbing his eye softly.

"Sakura is going to deliver some clothes to us," Ruri replied.

"Are you serious?!" Daisuke screamed waking up Azumi.

"Daisuke!" Ruri snapped racing over to Azumi's crib. Gently and calmly Ruri picked up the small baby shushing Azumi in her arms.

"I wasn't trying to," Daisuke pouted crossing his arms. There was a slight knock on the door causing everyone in the room to freeze…of course except for Azumi. Itachi answered the door allowing Sakura in.

"Sakura-san," Ruri chimed bouncing Azumi.

"H-Hello," she replied nervously taking a few more steps into their hotel room.

"Don't be frightened, Daisuke-chan woke up Azumi-chan on accident," Ruri replied gently pulling the crying girl close to her.

"R-Right," Sakura replied.

"Sakura-san this is my husband," Ruri chimed trying to break the ice.

"Hisoka," Itachi said bowing. Sakura returned the gesture before looking back at Ruri. Daisuke, who had been watching the scene from a far, hid behind Ruri not knowing if Sakura would recognize him.

"And this little guy is Daisuke-chan," Ruri whispered as Azumi finally fell back asleep. Kyoko stepped out of the way quickly only to be followed by Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you're not a baby. Come out from hiding," Hisoka said coldly. Daisuke nodded softly coming out from behind his mother. Ruri took this opportunity to place baby Azumi back inside her crib. _Why do I have a fondness for this little boy? Why do I feel like I know him? _Sakura asked herself staring at Daisuke who softly blushed before hiding behind his mother again.

"Daisuke, you can say hi to a _girl _right?" Ruri chuckled picking him up. Daisuke waved shyly before hiding his head in Ruri's neck.

"He's a little shy," Ruri smiled.

"Hi there Daisuke-chan," Sakura chimed rubbing his cheek softly. Daisuke blushed holding on to Ruri's neck tightly.

"Oh now let me repay you," Ruri gasped reaching for her pocket.

"Oh no, it's fine," Sakura replied waving her hands left to right as she shook her head no.

"Then I promise to pay you back with a deed," Ruri replied.

"I'm sorry; I have to go now," Sakura said hesitantly noticing part of Itachi's Akatsuki cloak hanging out of drawer.

"Okay, Say bye bye Daisuke-chan," Ruri said sweetly. Shyly Daisuke waved as Sakura left the room. The three listen to Sakura leave and once she was far away Ruri let out a sigh of relief.

"That was very good acting Sasuke-kun," Ruri chimed.

"Who's Sasuke?" Daisuke said with a wink.

"Oh it's no one you know," Ruri replied walking to Hisoka. She worriedly leaned her head against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Hisoka asked rapping his arms around her.

"I didn't hide your cloak well enough," Ruri replied staring at it.

"Don't worry about it, just don't worry about it, okay?" Hisoka replied kissing her neck softly.

"Hisoka don't be so romantic around Daisuke!" Ruri scolded.

"How about later?" Hisoka whispered seductively in her ear. She purred softly nodding leaving Daisuke cluelessly.

---

So I want to start a Deidara story…Problem is…I need to finish all my others…then again it's only going to be about 14 chapters long. Also another story to my tragedy series which is often sporadic. So it's called _Fourteen Days to Live _I probably won't change it after that…I don't know should I start it or not?


	30. Evening and Morning

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth

~Evening and Morning~

---

Does anyone have a new fake name for Itachi??? I just noticed that I already used the name Hisoka.

---

"So…it's later," Hisoka purred against her ear. She lay next to him in their hotel bed Kyoko shifting uncomfortably holding onto Itachi's chest.

"How about…later later…as in after Azumi gets older," Ruri mumbled.

"Alright. Let me rub your back until you fall asleep," Hisoka replied. Ruri sighed shifting again as Hisoka's hand moved gently across her back.

"Do you think she saw it?" Ruri asked staring into Hisoka's face.

"Don't worry about it," Hisoka replied kissing her head. He continued to rub her back shifting his attention to Daisuke in the other bed. He slept soundly unaware of his conversation with Ruri.

"Itachi, I'm scared. I think she did see it. No I know she saw it! We have to leave," Ruri replied panicked.

"Relax, we don't know if she did or not. We can't leave yet Kyoko-chan, not yet," Hisoka replied kissing her forehead wrapping his arms around her.

---

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Kakashi asked interrogating Sakura.

"I'm positive, it was black with a cloud on it," Sakura replied.

"Defiantly Akatsuki," Kakashi murmured.

"Have you found Sasuke-kun yet?" Sakura asked desperately.

"No," he replied harshly. Horrified Sakura dropped to the ground.

"You said…You said you'd find Sasuke-kun!" Sakura cried.

"I didn't find him right now doesn't mean I won't find him," Kakashi replied taking the key from the doctor.

"I knew those three were suspicious characters," Doctor Ichikawa muttered under his breath.

"Do you remember their names?" Kakashi asked.

"I believe the man's name was Itachi. I can't remember the woman's or the boy's," Doctor Ichikawa answered.

"Thanks," Kakashi replied leaving them. _So Itachi's here…I wonder what he did with Sasuke_, Naruto thought comforting Sakura.

"Naruto do you think Sasuke-kun's okay?" Sakura asked sobbing.

"Yeah I know he's fine," Naruto replied.

---

"Itachi, I'm getting a bad feeling," Ruri muttered sitting up.

"I agree. You stay here," Hisoka replied.

"Wait! Let me change you back," Ruri whispered placing her hands on Hisoka's face changing him back into the Itachi she loved. She did the same with herself and to Daisuke.

"Kyo-chan, take Azumi-chan and hide," Itachi ordered.

"Sasuke-chan time to wake up," Kyoko chimed shaking him softly. She ignored Itachi purposely not wanting to leave him like a normal cowardly woman.

"What's going on? Why am I back to my normal self?" he asked in a daze.

"I just have a bad feeling," Kyoko replied briskly walking over to Azumi's crib picking her up gently.

"Like what?" he asked sitting up.

"Sasuke please just get up and help me," Kyoko begged softly. She gently thrusted Azumi into his arms grabbing a a pile of baby clothes. Azumi yawned softly staring up at Sasuke.

"She's awake," he whispered as Kyoko hurried around the room. The turning of the door knob caused all of them to freeze in their tracks. Azumi continued to stare at Sasuke as the door began to open.

"It seems like the doctor…but…I can't tell," Kyoko murmured to herself. Not taking any chances Itachi was upon the door shutting it tightly.

"Don't just stand there staring at it! Take them!" Itachi snapped. Sasuke snapped out of his trance quickly. Not wanting to scare Azumi Sasuke nudged Kyoko towards the window.

"Itachi…step aside," Kyoko said weakly.

"You two still have a chance," Itachi replied.

"Itachi…it's no use. Step aside," Kyoko replied stopping Sasuke in his tracks.

"Kyo-chan never lose your will to live," Itachi muttered standing aside. The door busted open to reveal the doctor and Kakashi.

"That one right?" Doctor Ichikawa muttered staring at Itachi.

"Yes," Kakashi started surveying the room. His eyes stopped on Kyoko as she moved into Itachi's arms.

"K-chan," Itachi whispered trying to urge her to move away. She ignored his advice wrapping her arms around his waist knowing that if she didn't a fight would soon break out.

"You're dead!" Kakashi cried out pointing at her, "We all know it! Then how are you standing in front of me as alive as can be?!"

"Itachi-chan saved me. I owe him my life and love," Kyoko replied laying her head on his chest. She purposely used "-chan," to annoy her father and to show her loyalty to Itachi. Itachi looked down at her uncomfortably as silence took over the room again.

"What do you mean Itachi saved you?!" Kakashi ordered.

"When I went over the cliff, I landed in a tree and eventually Itachi came by and saved me," Kyoko replied trying to keep cool.

"So this is you?" Kakashi asked his voice quivering.

"Yes," Kyoko replied.

"Come here puppy," he said softly returning to his normal state of mind. Hesitantly she looked up at Itachi who gave her a slight nod. Leaving Itachi comforting embrace she slowly walked over to Kakashi. She never dreamed of meeting up with her father again this way as he gave her a deep embrace. While Kyoko fed Azumi she dreamed about owning a home far into the rural countryside with Itachi. She would be pregnant and happily knitting or crocheting blankets in a chair outside while Itachi sat next to her periodically rubbing her belly. Her father Kakashi would come visit her when he had enough time happy that even though she was with a feared man she was happy. Sometimes Kurenai would come with him and sometimes she wouldn't.

"Hi Daddy," Kyoko mumbled blushing softly. Kakashi continued to hug her tightly feeling that if he released her she would spiral into death again.

"Oh Kyoko my sweet you're okay!" a man called out sweetly from the door.

"Who are you?" Kyoko asked pulling away from her father.

"My name is Hisoka," the man said sweetly pulling Kyoko into his arms giving a forceful kiss to the cheek. Angrily Sasuke stepped forward only to be held back by Itachi.

"Give me Azumi-chan if you're going to do anything," Itachi whispered in his ear. Azumi squirmed softly as Sasuke handed her over to Itachi. He gently rocked her noticing that Azumi was going to cry soon because she wanted to go back to sleep. Too stunned to move Kyoko didn't notice that Hisoka began to gently fondle her.

"Get your hands off Kyoko-chan!" Sasuke hollered angrily. Azumi immediately woke up wailing loudly. Kyoko snapped out of her stunned trance quickly pushing Hisoka away. She muttered something around "my baby," as she raced to Itachi. She took Azumi from him cradling her in her arms.

"You had a baby?" Kakashi asked suspiciously.

"I found her. She's an orphan," Kyoko said shushing Azumi. Azumi began to quiet down slowly as Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyoko.

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Can I do anything for you?" Itachi asked giving her a worried look. She smiled softly before looking down at her little baby.

"I'm fine Itachi-chan," Kyoko replied relaxing in his arms. Azumi tears ceased all together as she listened to Kyoko's gentle hearbeat.

"Kyoko my sweet who are you snuggling against," Hisoka asked suspiciously.

"This is my fiancée," Kyoko began, "Uchiha Itachi."

"You don't really love him do you?" Hisoka asked trying to pull Kyoko back to him.

"I do…I really do love him," Kyoko replied looking into Itachi's eyes.

"Kyoko you can't love him," Kakashi replied.

"Why not?!" Kyoko gasped, "You can't forbid me to love someone!"

"Kyo-chan I'm sorry but I can and I will," Kakashi replied grabbing her wrist.

"Well I'm not going! I'm an adult and I can take care of myself," Kyoko spat snuggling in Itachi's arms.

"Kyoko maybe you should go with them. I'm not agreeing to give her up in love," Itachi replied.

"Kyoko-chan deserves to stay here with us," Sasuke murmured.

"Stay out of this Sasuke," Kakashi told him harshly.

"Why?! I have a say in this! Kyoko-chan is deeply in love with Itachi and now that we have Azumi-chan they have to stay together!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Kyoko my sweet I can take care of you better than this man can," Hisoka said smoothly.

"I owe my life to him," Kyoko replied softly giving him a soft kiss. Angrily Hisoka barked at Kyoko in a language foreign to her and everyone else in the room. Sasuke watched Kyoko's body stiffen her arms slipping underneath Azumi. Quickly Sasuke saved Azumi as Kyoko fell into Itachi's arms.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Sasuke asked upsetting Azumi again. She wailed loudly squirming in his grip.

"I'll just take her by force," Hisoka replied.

"Just take her," Itachi said softly. He brushed the hair out of her eyes lovingly. Pulling her close Itachi kissed her forehead softly.

"What are you saying Itachi?!" Sasuke barked trying to console Azumi.

"But…You're going to allow Sasuke, Azumi and myself to follow her. Also you will allow Kyoko to pick who she truly loves," Itachi started, "If you don't then you will have to pry her out of my cold dead hands!"

"Fine so be it," Hisoka replied with a wave of his hand. Azumi continued to cry as Sasuke consoled her.

"Sasuke don't look so upset. She knows who to choose," Itachi said warmly. _This isn't a good deal but Kyoko isn't stupid. She'll follow her heart _Itachi thought picking her up.

"I'll have someone pick up the clothes," Kakashi ordered as Hisoka left dramatically. Azumi's wails began to grow louder as her diaper became soiled and uncomfortable.

"Kiss me," Kyoko muttered in a small daze. Itachi smiled gently kissing her lips softly. Disgusted Kakashi left the room pulling the doctor who was hiding outside with him.

"Don't worry you're safe now," Itachi whispered softly.

"My baby," Kyoko muttered hearing the cries. She tried to push Itachi away to get to Sasuke and the baby.

"K-chan," Itachi said softly holding her down.

"Don't worry I can take care of her," Sasuke muttered taking the wailing object to the changing table.

"Sasuke stay with Kyo-chan. Let me do this," Itachi ordered placing Kyoko on the bed. The two brothers switched places as Kyoko tried to stand up.

"Stay Kyoko-chan stay!" Sasuke ordered pushing her back down on the bed. With quick precision Itachi changed Azumi's diaper in a flash.

"What did he do to me?" Kyoko asked staring up at the ceiling.

"I don't know really," Sasuke replied holding Kyoko in his arms.

"I think Azumi-chan is hungry," Itachi said softly picking her up from the changing table. He carried her over to Kyoko and Sasuke placing her on Kyoko's chest.

"Alright…I guess," Kyoko replied still in her daze. She began to adjust her clothes to help Azumi feed. Sasuke blushed softly turning his head away from her.

"Kyoko I'll go get a blanket for you," Itachi whispered in her ear, "You need to be a little more decent." He took a blanket from the closet placing it over Kyoko's chest and little Azumi.

"Itachi why are we going with them," Sasuke asked harshly.

"I don't want to fight," Itachi replied rubbing Azumi's head under the blanket.

"What do you mean you don't want to fight?!" Sasuke retaliated.

"Sasuke we would be outnumbered. Kyoko would be tending to Azumi, you're only a Genin and I would not be able to hold them off for a long time," Itachi sighed.

"If we had more shinobi fighting on our side we would have fought," Sasuke replied.

"Not even then…You saw what that man did to Kyoko-chan. What if he injured her instead?" Itachi replied.

"Hello Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san," Kurenai said from the door. She waltzed in quietly standing in front of them.

"Are you still on our side?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course," Kurenai replied.

"What's been going on since I left?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Well Naruto wanted to go after you, Sakura was upset, my team is fine, Asuma's team is fine, and Gai's team is fine. The young ladies that reside in the caravan are a nuisance as normal," Kurenai said plainly.

"Can you help us?" Sasuke asked being rather bold.

"At this moment no," Kurenai sighed, "Kakashi-san is becoming suspicious of me."

"I'll take her K-chan," Itachi muttered softly to her picking up the small baby.

"Aw such a cute little baby," Kurenai cooed sitting down in a chair.

"Do you want to hold her?" Itachi asked still slightly suspicious of Kurenai.

"I would love to," She said softly. Gently Itachi handed Kurenai the small child who was quickly dozing into slumber.

"Kyoko-chan found her in the forest," Itachi whispered knowing that Azumi didn't like loud noises.

"So you two are going to keep her? That's sweet. What's her name?" Kurenai whispered back.

"Azumi," Itachi replied.

"Uchiha Azumi," Kyoko whispered.

"Kyo-chan you can't get too attached to her," Itachi whispered hugging her gently.

"No one else will take care of her. She's our child and ours alone!" Kyoko replied her voice rising above a whisper. Azumi cuddled gently in Kurenai's arms trying to receive more warmth.

"Shhhh…Kyoko-chan, we can take care of her. I'm just saying don't get too attached to her because if her mother came back," Itachi replied wrapping his arms around her. _Kyoko and Itachi Uchiha…They are a cute couple. With cute little babies. I have to stop Kakashi from ruining their life together, _Kurenai thought.

"Sasuke come take her. I have to get back before Kakashi chews me out," Kurenai whispered standing up.

"Alright," Sasuke replied taking the small child.

"Also Sasuke confess to _her_ before it's too late," Kurenai chuckled softly. He blushed softly as she began to leave.

"Are you pregnant?" Kyoko asked staring at her midsection.

"What gave you that idea?" Kurenai responded bewildered.

"Oh no reason," Kyoko muttered waving bye to her as she left the room.

"Let's start packing and Sasuke you can go talk to Sakura," Itachi whispered as Sasuke began to rock Azumi.

"I can stay here and take care of Azumi," Sasuke replied.

"Kyoko and I need to talk…alone…" Itachi replied coldly. Kyoko looked hesitantly at Itachi before casting her eyes on Sasuke who was as clueless as Kyoko.

"I'm taking Azumi then," Sasuke muttered going out the door.

---

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke called out rocking the small baby.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura replied turning around to look at him.

"Yes, it's me," Sasuke muttered trying not to disturb Azumi, "Keep it soft Azumi-chan is asleep."

"It really is you! I knew Kakashi-sensei would find you!" Sakura cried ignoring his previous comment.

"Walk with me," Sasuke murmured loud enough for her to hear noticing Kakashi watching them from a distance. Enthusiastically she followed him down a new hallway to the outside world.

"Yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Being with my brother, Itachi, and Kyoko I've really noticed how much I cherish your friendship and how much I…" Sasuke started before dodging a punch from Naruto. _Damn it! What was he going to say?! _Sakura thought.

"Where the hell did you go Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed.

"You idiot did you notice that I was holding a baby?" Sasuke asked calmly as Azumi woke up and wailed.

"So you've been sitting here allowing a baby to drool and vomit all over you?!" Naruto spat.

"I'll take her Sasuke-kun," Sakura said softly picking up the tiny baby.

"If you really must know I was protecting Kyoko-chan," Sasuke hissed.

"And you're saying I'm an idiot! Kyoko-chan died remember?!" Naruto hollered. Azumi began to shriek louder causing Naruto to cover his ears.

"Sakura-chan take her inside," Sasuke replied kissing Azumi's small face.

"Alright," Sakura muttered hurrying inside.

"Don't you know how much you made Sakura worry?!" Naruto screamed.

"Yes but like I said before…I was protecting Kyoko-chan," Sasuke retaliated becoming slightly irritated.

"It's okay Sasuke-chan. It's hard to accept," Kyoko said softly placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kyo-ko-sen-sei," Naruto muttered.

"I'm alive and well and _very _much in love with his older brother," Kyoko smiled.

"Ita-chi…" Naruto murmured, "And you're okay with this?!"

"Yes. Itachi and Kyoko will last forever," Sasuke replied.


	31. On the Road Again

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 28

~On the Road Again~

---

"Does that baby ever shut up?" Naruto asked annoyed hearing Azumi's wailing cries. Kyoko gently bounced Azumi trying to get her to quiet down.

"She's tiny, and helpless she needs someway to communicate," Sakura replied.

"Not even normal babies cry as much as that one," Naruto whined.

"She's a newborn Naruto. She's even more helpless," Sakura sighed.

"She cries every two hours," Naruto complained staring at Azumi.

"She needs to be fed every two hours. Quit complaining," Sakura spat. Kyoko gently sang to her bouncing the little girl up and down trying to calm her down.

"Give her to me Kyoko-chan. The more she cries the more stressed you become," Itachi said softly placing his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm fine Itachi. Just a little more and she'll be asleep again," Kyoko replied backing away from Itachi.

"You're stressed. You go get so sleep, I can take care of her," Itachi replied smoothly.

"Really?" Kyoko asked halting in her pace staring at Itachi.

"Really, you need your sleep," Itachi whispered taking the small child. He kissed her lips good night before tending to the baby.

"I'll follow her," Sasuke muttered passing by Itachi. Not trying to tip off Kakashi, Itachi gave a single nod before walking away with Azumi. Quietly he bounced the little girl trying to get her to calm down.

"Itachi," Kakashi said softly catching his attention. Itachi stopped slowly turning his head towards Kakashi.

"Yes sir," Itachi said politely.

"Come here," Kakashi replied beckoning him forward.

"Yes sir," Itachi answered walking to him. Azumi's cries were softer but she was still fussy and uncomfortable.

"Stay away from Kyoko," Kakashi ordered. Itachi winced softly knowing that Kakashi would use any method he could to separate him from Kyoko.

"I can't do that," Itachi replied closing his eyes. Kyoko was his only love and he wouldn't stop loving her that easily.

"Please, I'm only doing my job…and Kyoko's fiancé is that man named Hisoka," Kakashi sighed.

"She's my fiancée and I'll fight for her. If that will be all…I'll be on my way," Itachi answered giving him a small bow.

"Are you sure Kyoko really loves you?" Kakashi asked as Itachi began to walk away. Halting Itachi turned around to stare Kakashi in the eye.

"Her loyalty is unheard of. I always suspected her to leave after she healed but she stayed. I will never question her loyalty and I would advise you not to question it either," Itachi replied walking away. Azumi was now asleep and ready to join Kyoko in her kart.

---

"Are you sure your alright Kurenai," Asuma asked noticing the woman lying on top of a rock.

"Hm? Yes, I'm fine," Kurenai replied sitting up.

"Your behavior has been weird," Asuma replied holding out his hand to her. She took it gently before hopping down from the rock. Kurenai blushed softly as Asuma kissed her hand gently.

"I'm fine Asuma," Kurenai blushed before slipping in the mud. She fell into his arms pushing them over.

"Oh Asuma I'm so sorry. I'm so clumsy," Kurenai chuckled sitting up.

"You're injured," Asuma replied helping her up.

"What makes you say that?" Kurenai asked as they walked up back to the caravan.

"You're limping," Asuma noted, "If I let go you'll fall again."

"I will not!" Kurenai retaliated as Asuma released her. Hesitantly Kurenai took a step forward before falling forwards.

"See what I mean," Asuma chuckled catching her.

"Fine…I cut my leg," Kurenai muttered. Asuma chuckled again taking her in his arm.

"I guess I'll carry you back," Asuma replied taking her out of the brush.

"No, you don't have to do that," Kurenai cried wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Asuma laughed holding her tightly as she flailed in his arms.

"You're injured Kurenai let me take care of you," Asuma informed gently approaching the caravan.

"Asuma," Kurenai whispered staring at him. Her cheeks were still a crimson red as he walked next to the karts that carried the women.

"Kurenai-sensei, are you alright?" Hinata asked running to them.

"She's fine. Just a small cut," Asuma replied allowing Kurenai to stand on her own. Gently Asuma leaned her against his side to keep her balanced.

"Hinata-chan go get some medical supplies and I'll be right here," Kurenai said warmly. She nodded quickly running away from them.

"How do you get your students to be so loyal?" Asuma asked curiously. Kurenai smiled looking into Asuma's eyes with admiration.

"With trust you silly goose," Kurenai giggled.

"But they're willing to do anything for you," Asuma replied. He tapped her nose softly as Kurenai slowly began to inch closer to him.

"With trust you gain respect, silly," Kurenai answered. Without thinking her actions through Kurenai pressed her lips against his. It was an awkward kiss due to the cigarette in his mouth and the taste of smoke. Regaining her senses Kurenai pushed herself away.

"I'm so sorry! I did…I didn't think things through," Kurenai said between coughs. She loved Asuma as a friend. He was the person to turn to when times became rough, but that kiss changed everything.

"Its fine…Don't worry about it," Asuma replied wiping the red lipstick off his lips.

"We're still friends…right?" Kurenai asked softly. Her head hung low as she balanced all of her weight on her "good" leg. Removing the cigarette Asuma tilted her head upwards. He saw her eyes were filled with shame and despair and that she was unable to bring herself to look at him.

"As long as you can look at me again," Asuma replied. She looked up quickly before looking away.

"We can talk later," Kurenai muttered, "When we know we're alone."

"Okay…that sounds like a plan," Asuma whispered in her ear.

---

Short and Sweet…I'll get back to you guys later.


	32. The Downfall of Love

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 29

~The Downfall of Love~

---

"I feel a lot better using bottles to feed Azumi than me," Kyoko chuckled. Her stress had fallen significantly but Kyoko still worried about Itachi's safety.

"She's grown too," Itachi replied kissing Kyoko's cheek. Kyoko swiveled in Itachi's arms wrapping her free arm around Itachi.

"It's been seven weeks," Kyoko giggled.

"And approaching her first word," Itachi answered kissing her lips softly. She savored the kisses Itachi gave her when they were alone.

"I hate it…I hate this…Why can't I marry you?" Kyoko begged.

"Kyoko, lets not get back to this," Itachi sighed taking the growing Azumi. The girl giggled clamping her tiny hands down on Itachi's shirt.

"Itachi I want you! Not Hisoka, you!" Kyoko replied holding on to him tightly. He sighed again kissing Kyoko's cheek before ruffling her hair.

"Just wait Kyoko. I still want you as my wife but you'll have to be patient. I'm going to find a way to get you out of here," Itachi whispered into her hair. There was a quiet knock on the door before Hisoka barged in.

"Kyoko my flower!" he cried taking her hand kissing it savagely. Kyoko flinched as she looked at Itachi helplessly. His eyes were closed as Itachi tried to ignore the scene in front of him.

"Could you please stop? You're being disgusting," Kyoko spat.

"Okay, anything for my Flower," he replied.

"What do you want?" Kyoko sighed staring at her reddened hand.

"I have a present for my precious cupcake_s_," Hisoka chimed patting Azumi head. Uncomfortably Azumi swatted Hisoka's hand.

"Let me make this clear…don't touch Azumi," Itachi said coldly.

"Oh she likes me," Hisoka replied shooting a glare at Itachi. Before Itachi could answer, Hisoka pulled out a box setting it on Kyoko's lap.

"What is it?" Kyoko asked shooting a glance at Itachi for guidance.

"Open it," Hisoka said excitedly. Kyoko sighed opening the box finding lingerie and newborn baby booties.

"It's for when we get married! I want to start having children right away!" Hisoka chimed. Kyoko's face turned pale as her eyes brimmed with tears. Itachi watch silently as anger began to boil up inside of him.

"Kyoko take Azumi. I want to go talk to Hisoka-san," he said calmly. Although his eyes had became since being with Kyoko, today his eyes were burning with hatred.

"Okay, you're coming back aren't you?" Kyoko asked desperately. Tears were streaming down her face and onto the squirming Azumi.

"Of course, I'll send Sasuke in to comfort you right now," Itachi replied kissing her cheek softly.

"Thank you," she whispered. Grabbing Hisoka's arm Itachi forced him into the outside world.

"Have you gone mad?" Itachi asked thrusting him onto the ground.

"You know I'm marrying her. She will love me!" Hisoka spat.

"And you're going to force her into bed because you want children. You talk about being married something where individuals become one but you have only made decisions on your own!" Itachi argued calmly.

"I'm going to marry her," Hisoka replied standing up. His emotions were raging inside of him urging him to murder Hisoka.

"She loves me! She loathes you! Kyoko doesn't want anything to do with you!" Itachi replied grabbing his neck.

"Niisan!" Sasuke called out running over to them.

"Go comfort Kyoko she's inside," Itachi replied.

"Niisan, don't break your pacifism on this man. Will it really be worth it? Will it make Kyoko love you more? For killing this man? Don't let this man stain your already red hands," Sasuke explained freeing Itachi hand from Hisoka's neck. Hisoka ran away swiftly like a coward. He hid behind a tree panting heavily. _No one gets away with hurting me! _Hisoka thought angrily, _He will pay…Itachi Uchiha you will pay! I hope you enjoy this night with Kyoko…It will be your last!_

"Sasuke," Itachi said quietly.

"You could hurt Kyoko in the process. Besides one wrong move and they could remove you! Your head has become clouded," Sasuke replied.

"Anger…It possesses us…controls us," Itachi answered calmly.

"Where's Kyoko?" Sasuke asked as Itachi stared at the moon.

"She's in her little kart. Go comfort her," Itachi ordered, "I need some time alone." Sasuke nodded knocking on the door quietly.

"Enter," Kyoko muffled. Sasuke entered wearily unsure on what he will encounter.

"Are you alright Kyoko-chan?" Sasuke asked sitting next to her.

"Babababababababa!" Azumi babbled excitedly reaching for Sasuke. He chuckled quietly taking the little girl from Kyoko. She squealed in delight as Sasuke kissed her cheeks.

"In there," Kyoko replied pointing at the box. He looked in the box before his mouth dropped.

"That man has a sick mind," Sasuke muttered.

"I know. Sasuke please you have to keep him away. I don't want to marry Hisoka. Not only that you have to keep Itachi from doing something stupid. I want to marry Itachi. I want him…I can't stand being away from him. I need Itachi…I need him," Kyoko pleaded.

"I'll try…I want you to marry my brother. You deserve Itachi," Sasuke replied entertaining Azumi with his finger.

"Thank you," Kyoko mumbled. She kissed his forehead gently wrapping her arm around Sasuke.

---

"Kakashi-san," Hisoka called out trotting to him.

"What is it," Kakashi replied looking up from his perverted book.

"That man…Itachi…he attacked me!" Hisoka baited.

"What?" Kakashi asked becoming interested in Hisoka's banter.

"He attacked me. He gave me these cuts and bruises," Hisoka lied showing Kakashi the wounds he had just inflicted on himself.

"Are you serious?" Kakashi asked.

"I am serious! He attacked like a wild animal. He was angered beyond belief!" Hisoka fabricated.

"This is not his normal fighting style. What is your proof?" Kakashi asked becoming suspicious.

"Are you defending his side? You don't want Kyoko to marry such a murderer? I am innocent but he is guilty! If we lock him up we can get Kyoko on to our side," Hisoka blurted.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"Kyoko is still deeply inlove with Itachi. He came after me and if we show her the wounds that he inflicted on me, she will see the error of her ways. Kyoko will come to me in her glory asking for forgiveness!" Hisoka babbled.

"I love my daughter and I want her to be happy," Kakashi replied closing the book.

"I love her too. I want her to be free of this murderer. If he can do this to me than he could do something worst to her and the little baby of hers!" Hisoka argued. Kakashi thought it over…he had already lost her twice and he is trusting a murderer with the life of his daughter.

"I agree…he's too dangerous," Kakashi muttered. _I hate having to break her heart…I know Kyoko will be upset_ Kakashi thought sadly. With a sigh he jumped down from the tree he was sitting in. Hisoka followed Kakashi at his heels as they searched for Itachi. _She will beg for my forgiveness…She will become __**mine!**_ Hisoka thought.

---

Itachi knocked on Kyoko's door before entering quietly. Kyoko and Azumi were fast asleep. Sasuke was awake holding the baby to keep her warm. Sitting next to Sasuke, Itachi covered Kyoko with a warm blanket. He smiled gently seeing her curl into a ball.

"Thank you Sasuke," Itachi said softly.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"If you didn't stop me back there I would have hurt him," Itachi replied rubbing Kyoko's shoulders.

"It's alright. There has been many times where I wanted to kill him," Sasuke replied.

"I think Azumi really likes you," Itachi chuckled warmly.

Sasuke blushed, "Why do you say that?"

"Her eyes light up when she sees you. She's really attached to you," answered Itachi.

"Really?" Sasuke asked looking down in embarrassment.

"Really and Sakura-san looks at you the same," Itachi said slyly.

"Itachi come out here!" Kakashi demanded rapping on the door. Itachi sighed softly making sure Kyoko didn't wake up.

"Keep her asleep," Itachi muttered rubbing Azumi's head.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked confused.

"Both. Kyoko doesn't need anymore drama in her life right now," Itachi replied leaving him. Sasuke sighed quietly before placing Azumi in her bed. He waited a couple seconds before stepping outside as well to see Kakashi detaining his brother.

"What are you doing?!" Sasuke asked bewildered.

"I'll be fine Sasuke. Go back inside with Kyoko-chan," Itachi replied calmly.

"Why are you doing this to him?!" Sasuke asked ignoring Itachi order. Kakashi sighed softly before scratching his head.

"This has nothing to do with you. Go back with Kyoko," Kakashi ordered. Sasuke didn't budge as anger began to boil up inside of him.

"THIS HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH ME!" Sasuke screamed.

"Sasuke go back inside. If Kyoko wakes up she'll come outside," Itachi replied.

"Listen to your brother and go back inside," Kakashi commanded.

"Why are you detaining him?!" Sasuke demanded.

"It's none of your business," Kakashi replied calmly, "now go back to Kyoko."

"Not until you tell me," Sasuke replied.

"HE attacked me!" Hisoka cried out, "look at all these wounds."

"No he didn't! I was there damnit! Itachi did not cut you! Itachi only had his hand around your neck so it was uncomfortable but you could still breathe!" Sasuke screamed.

"What's going on?" Kyoko asked quietly. She stared at the four figures with a frightened look.

"Kyoko sweetheart go back to bed," Kakashi said warmly forcing Itachi face into the mud.

"What's going on," Kyoko asked her voice quivering.

"They're detaining me. I'm too dangerous. Don't worry Kyoko, I'll be alright," Itachi said warmly. She shook her head bringing her hand up in front of her mouth as tears scampered down her cheeks.

---

Thank you: shinobi89 for review :)

I should have finished this earlier but I wanted to do the laundry.

Byebyez, stay tuned and read & review!


	33. Tears

Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 30

~Tears~

---

Yeah…Got caught up writing the Deidara Fic and then the Gundam Seed fic with Heine Westenfluss (Who I absolutely adore…Oh the life of a fangirl). Sorry for the delay…If you want to read them I would be happy. I'll try to update other stories but I have SOOO many good ideas for Heine. :) I hope to see you soon

---

"Release him," Kyoko muttered through her hand covering her mouth.

"Kyoko flower, Itachi attacked me," Hisoka retaliated rubbing her shoulders. Kyoko slapped his face rudely breaking out in more tears.

"He would never!" Kyoko cried.

"Yes I did. Sasuke can explain everything later," Itachi said calmly.

"Itachi, please tell me you didn't say that," Kyoko cried softly.

"I'm telling you the truth. Sasuke can explain everything later," Itachi replied as Kakashi sat him up. Mud covered half of face and all of his clothing.

"Kyoko-chan, let's go back inside," Sasuke said softly pushing her towards the door.

"No!" Kyoko began, "If you detain him, you detain him too!" She pushed herself away from the door running to Itachi.

"Kyoko go back. What are you doing?" Itachi whispered curiously as she cupped his face. She giggled softly cleaning his face off before rubbing it on hers.

"I love you Itachi," Kyoko whispered kissing his lips tenderly. Her fear dissolved when she felt Itachi kiss her back. Hisoka gripped his pants tightly as anger shot through him. _She's mine! Not his!...She's not his! She's mine! _Hisoka thought. Sasuke glanced over at Hisoka seeing the angry man approaching Kyoko and Itachi. _I have to keep him away from Kyoko at all cost,_ Sasuke thought pushing him away.

"Get off me!" Hisoka hollered. Becoming annoyed with Sasuke.

"Let's go Sasuke," Kyoko chuckled in a loving tone. She walked away with a happy smile back into the little cart that was hers. Sasuke snorted softly following Kyoko back to what she called her rolling "home."

---

The Next Day

---

Kyoko had changed her wardrobe completely she wore all white with robes adorned with leaves and twigs and anything else she could find. She giggled quietly entering the cage they placed Itachi in. Slowly she crawled towards him with a gentle wolf growl. He was fast asleep against the bars as Kyoko climbed onto his lap.

"Good morning my little Itachi!" Kyoko cooed kissing his neck gently. He woke up quickly wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Kyoko…how did you get in here?" Itachi asked pulling her head away from his his. She smiled seductively rubbing his sides.

"Oh Itachi…I got the keys and locked us in. I love this feeling of sitting on your throbbing lap…Is someone horny?" Kyoko asked with her seductive tone.

"Kyoko…you're acting like a dog in heat," Itachi answered as she chipped the dry mud of his cheek.

"Well I am a dog in heat!" Kyoko laughed rubbing her body against his.

"Kyoko, how did you get in there?" Kakashi asked watching the scene playing out in front of him.

"I unlocked the cage and climbed in," Kyoko answered pulling Itachi's cape off his shoulders. She worked at pulling his shirt off but Itachi didn't allow her.

"Kyoko get out of there," Kakashi ordered but Kyoko smiled before kissing Itachi again.

"Kyoko get out," Itachi demanded.

"Young lady I said get out of there," Kakashi ordered again.

"DON'T start acting like my father now," Kyoko snapped forcing Itachi's shirt off.

"Kyoko stop it," Itachi demanded pushing her off of him.

"Why do you want to ruin my fun?" Kyoko asked softly she pouted playfully laying in a seductive way.

"Kyoko you're asking me to have sex with you in an open place. Do you think I'm really going to lie down and allow you to have your way with me?" Itachi reasoned putting his shirt back on.

"Yes…Please. Don't deny that you're horny," Kyoko smiled crawling back to him.

---

"Do you think Kurenai-sensei has been acting weird lately?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Yeah…I've been thinking the same thing. She's been avoiding everyone," Kiba answered.

"Also why does she have a new injury every other day?" Shino asked.

"Why don't we go ask her…that's if we can find her," Kiba suggested. The trio started their trek walking along the karts before exploring the forests. They heard rustling in the bushes causing their hearts to leap.

"Kurenai-sensei!" They called out happily only to discover that it was Asuma.

"Hello Asuma-sensei, have you seen Kurenai-sensei?" Kiba asked disappointing in their discovery.

"No I haven't. She has been acting so strangely lately. I've been looking for her with no success," Asuma explained taking a puff of his cigarette.

"Oh…" Hinata muttered expressing her disappointment.

"What are you doing here anyways?" Asuma asked.

"We're looking for Kurenai-sensei," Hinata answered.

"Why don't we look together," Asuma suggested as they split up to cover more ground.

---

"I don't see what you need me for," Kurenai expressed angrily. Her arms were bound above her head and her clothes removed and replaced with seductive lingerie.

"Because if I don't get Kyoko. I get you. Got it?" Hisoka snapped.

"I don't understand why you have to hurt me as well," Kurenai muttered.

"Because, I need to take my anger out on something. You're my slave for as long as I'm here," Hisoka muttered wrapping his hand around her waist. He took out a bottle forcing Kurenai to drink the liquid.

"What the hell was that?!" Kurenai demanded.

"You'll find out all in due time," Hisoka explained before leaving her to fend for herself.

"Why won't you release me?! I've done everything you said and thought of. Please don't hurt the small child," Kurenai mumbled.

"I don't think you're in any place to bargain! I have the key to your relationship in the palm of my hand. I'll reveal everything as long as you remain my slave. I don't care what happens to the child Kyoko has…as long as I can have children. I was thinking about practicing on you. If you can get pregnant then I'll be in great shape to start with Kyoko right away," Hisoka chuckled evilly.

"Are you insane?!" Kurenai asked trying to get away from Hisoka.

"Remember slave you still belong to me!" Hisoka spat slapping the woman. She began to feel dizzy losing her balance.

"I d-don't be-belong to any-anyone," Kurenai mumbled before losing consciousness.

"This system of breaking a woman is working perfectly. If I can break this wild spirited Kurenai then I'll be able to break Kyoko just as easily. All in due time. Kurenai is already going behind everyone's back. She's acting mysteriously…This is great…all in due time…all in due time," Hisoka chuckled closing Kurenai's mouth. He walked away with an evil smirk back to caravan. Moments later Asuma stumbled upon the unconscious Kurenai.

"Kurenai!" he called out receiving no response from the woman. He shook her gently receiving a small groan but no response. _Damn she's pale…and her forehead is burning hot. What the hell is she doing out here anyways in the type of clothing she's wearing?! She's injured too…how did this happen?! _Asuma thought untying her from her prison.

"Le-Let go," she muttered unconsciously. She could have been dreaming for all he knew.

"You'll be alright. I'm going to take you back to the caravan," Asuma soothed. He held on to her tightly before looking around for her normal clothes.

---

"What were you doing out there?" Kakashi asked a now conscious Kurenai. She looked around weakly before focusing on Kakashi. She coughed quietly before resting a hand on her forehead.

"I let my guard down. It won't happen again," Kurenai whispered in a hoarse voice. _I hope they're not on to me…Gai is too stupid but Kakashi and Asuma might notice something…_Kurenai thought.

"What happened to your clothes?" Asuma asked suspiciously.

"I'm not sure," she lied before coughing again, "It wo-won't happen again. I would like to get some rest so I won't pass out." Kakashi and Gai nodded leaving the room quietly. Asuma didn't budge as he watched the weak woman.

"You can't trick me…Something is going on," Asuma inquired.

Kurenai laughed weakly, "Is that the reason why you're not smoking?"

"Now is not the time to make jokes Kurenai," Asuma snapped, "Now what's going on."

"I'm very tired. Let me sleep," Kurenai avoided.

"It's Hisoka isn't it," Asuma muttered.

"Why would you say that? What happened to Itachi and Kyoko?" Kurenai asked her mind trailing from one thought to another.

"Kurenai, don't get off subject. We're talking about what happened to you," Asuma answered sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I must not to tell you…I couldn't," Kurenai whispered.

"Then it was him. Kurenai whatever it is that you're doing with that guy needs to stop. He can't be trusted," Asuma whispered to her.

"There's no one to trust," Kurenai muttered with a cough.

"You can trust me," Asuma answered with a small smile for her to trust him.

"…He'll kill her…That's all I can say," Kurenai whispered before passing out.

---

Yes I know it didn't flow…I'm not to sure what to write so I wrote what I thought…hopefully with a clean slate at my finger tips a BETTER chapter will come into play. More Itachi x oc in the next chapter.


	34. The Id, The Ego and Unopened Memories

**Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth Chapter 31**

**~The Id, the Ego and Unopened Memories**

**--- **

**Like two days before Kyoko crawled into the cage with Itachi. She climbed on to his lap feeling his waist gently. He woke up again with a small sigh but today his arms were tied to the cage bars.**

"**Kyoko, untie me," Itachi sighed as she kissed his lips softly.**

"**Do you think I'm going to untie you now when I'm having so much fun?" Kyoko giggled feeling the inner part of his thigh.**

"**Kyoko that is off limits," Itachi muttered feeling blush creep on to his face.**

"**You're very cute when you blush," Kyoko whispered seductively.**

"**Kyoko enough, untie me," Itachi ordered.**

"**Why won't you let me play with you. You're cute enough," Kyoko whined looking at him eye to eye.**

"**IF you untie me I'll be submissive to ALL of your intentions at the moment. All that you want," Itachi said trying to make a compromise. **_**Something's wrong with her. I'll be able to look into her mind freely when she unties me, **_**Itachi thought as she thought it over quietly.**

"**ANYTHING I want?" Kyoko asked suspiciously.**

"**Yes…anything…I'll do what ever you want," Itachi answered giving her a kiss to make it seem real.**

"**Alright. I want you to touch me," Kyoko giggled as she untied Itachi quickly before reaching for his shirt.**

"**No…Hold still," Itachi demanding pressing her down on the cold cage for. Activating his Sharingan he looked into Kyoko's mind quieting her cries for pleasure.**

**--- **

"**The inside of her mind has just as many mysteries as the outside," Itachi muttered.**

"**So you have finally found me," a voice giggled as Itachi came closer to the core of her mind.**

"**Who's there?" Itachi demanded.**

"**Go up the steps," the voice giggled. Itachi obeyed going up the stairs to see a fox woman laying on a chaise lounge. Unlike Kyoko who just had a pair of wolf ears and a tail from time to time this woman had the ears, the tail and fur that covered her body.**

"**Who are you?" Itachi demanded.**

"**I'm Kitsune, it's a pleasure to meet you face to face," the woman growled seductively.**

"**You must be making Kyoko act funny," Itachi accused as the woman brushed the fur on her side gently.**

"**I'm just fulfilling her deep dark desires," Kitsune answered.**

"**If I destroy you…Kyoko will stop acting that way," Itachi answered taking out a kunai.**

"**You don't have the right tools to destroy me. Only Kyoko can at this very minute. That's if you can FIND her inner self," Kitsune giggled.**

"**What do you mean?" Itachi asked.**

"**You don't have a sacred artifact," Kitsune answered rolling onto her back.**

"**How did you get into Kyoko's mind?" Itachi demanded.**

"**You're demanding. Don't you get it? I'm a demon," Kitsune giggled seductively before disappearing from her lounge chair.**

"**Damn…" Itachi muttered. **_**This could take awhile, **_**he thought with a sigh.**

"**Are you wost?" a little girl asked behind him.**

"**Who are you?" Itachi asked taking a defensive stance.**

"**Koko," the little girl answered.**

"**Koko, where are you going?" Itachi asked.**

"**No no! My name is not Koko! It's KyOKO!" the girl answered shaking her head.**

"**Are you Kyoko?…I am Itachi," Itachi answered offering his hand to the small girl.**

**She nodded slowly, "I'm wost." She took his hand as they walked around the inside of her mind.**

"**Wost?" Itachi asked as the little girl scratched her shoulder.**

"**Wost. What's wost? I'm very much wost. I can't find my way," Kyoko answered.**

"**Where are you trying to go?" Itachi asked picking up his tiny girlfriend.**

"**I don't know. I have to find my way. I have to get back to the cwenter," Kyoko answered.**

"**Alright. And I'm guessing you don't know the way," Itachi answered.**

"**I'm sowwie. Fowwow the hwearts!" Kyoko answered.**

"**The what?" Itachi answered not being able to understand her.**

"**The hwearts! Wove!" Kyoko began, "Itachi woves Koko. Itachi can fowwow the hwearts."**

"**What hearts?" Itachi asked skeptically.**

"**Hwearts!" Kyoko answered pointing at his chest.**

"**Kyoko. You're not making any sense," Itachi sighed.**

"**WOVE! WOVE! WOVE IS THE WAY!" Kyoko answered as they walked around.**

"**Kyoko, what am I looking for?" Itachi sighed becoming more and more frustrated with the girl.**

"**I guess you would call that Kyoko the id…A child only has basic desires and impulses," a woman sighed as the younger Kyoko gasped with excitement.**

"**Koko!" she cried reaching out to a normal sized but more furry version of Kyoko. She took her in her arms hugging the little girl tightly.**

"**You must be the ego," Itachi replied.**

"**Yes…The three of us were separated when that vixen enter our mind. We must find the superego and then get back to the center," the Ego Kyoko replied.**

"**Do you know where the center is?" Itachi asked.**

"**No, I do not. That vixen erased it from our minds when she separated us. We can destroy her if we're all together. She won't be able to harm us…I have this…this sacred artifact. It'll keep us safe," the Ego explained pulling out a blue orb on a necklace.**

"**What dwoes the wego represent?" the little id asked.**

"**The ego is the conscious. I make the right decisions that you want," the ego answered.**

"**Where would the superego be?…Kyoko…ego," Itachi asked.**

"**I'm not sure…she likes to make everything perfect. Probably where ever Kitsune is," the ego answered.**

"**Isn't there some way to find her quickly?" Itachi asked.**

"**Yes…but it may take a while," the ego answered setting down the id before sitting down.**

"**I don't want to mewditate!" the id whined before getting a death glare from the ego. The two meditated for about an hour before finding the superego.**

**--- **

"**I wonder where Kyoko went. She's been so strange lately," Sasuke thought out loud before seeing Itachi over Kyoko. **_**He put her in a genjutsu? I wonder why…I guess I'll figure out when he snaps her out of it.**_

_**--- **_

"**The superego should be in here. These are all the deepest memories that someone locked away so no one could access them except you it seems," the ego answered. He saw no memories at all only little blue orbs on three legged stands.**

"**Where are the memories?" Itachi asked curiously.**

"**They're in the orbs. Each mind is different. Memories will be presented in different ways," the ego began, "touch one." Itachi obeyed as he was taken into a dream like state.**

**--- **

"**Oh honey she's beautiful. Such a darling little girl we have," a woman with white hair and speckled grey ears cooed.**

"**She's the next priestess…she has a good full head of white hair. We haven't had a priestess child in several years. This is great," a man with black ears chuckled.**

"**I'm slightly worried though. The child has the mark," the white haired woman sighed.**

"**Don't worry about that…It doesn't mean anything. Her name will be Hoshiko. She's a shining star that will see through all of this. She will only know of the light and never the dark," the man soothed kissing the woman gently.**

"**What of her priestess name? You know she can not go by Hoshiko when she becomes priestess.**

"**She still has her whole life to live Haya-chan," the man chuckled touching the little girl's face softly.**

**--- **

**Itachi removed his hand figuring out that those were her parents before she was born. He moved to another one hesitantly touching it.**

**--- **

"**A baby? What is it doing out here in these ruins?" Minato asked as Kyoko's cries were deafening. He picked up the child and almost immediately she calmed down.**

"**She's defiantly not a young baby. She has to be over a couple months old. Are you lost little one?" he asked curiously.**

"**Kushina's going to kill me but there's a storm coming and I can't simply leave you here in the ruins," Minato sighed nuzzling the small child.**

**--- **

"**Minato…you're like a child who brings home a puppy," Kushina sighed looking at the small discovery that he had found.**

"**I couldn't leave Kyoko all alone," he answered.**

"**Kyoko?" Kushina asked becoming more and more upset with every waking minute.**

"**Yeah. I couldn't call her it or baby the whole time. She liked splashing her reflection in water so I gave her the name for mirror…Kyoko…" Minato answered.**

"**So who is it?" Kushina demanded.**

"**Who's who?" Minato answered taking hold of the child. He didn't want to remove the cap from her head just yet.**

"**The woman you slept with!" she snapped angrily. Maybe now would be a good time to show her the ears.**

"**I keep telling you! I didn't sleep with anyone! I found Kyoko in the center of an abandoned ruin. And I'm pretty sure no one has ears like this on a day to day basis," Minato answered pulling the little cap off her head picking at her ears softly to show that they were working. The ears stood up as they captured every sound. Kyoko made a noise of protest as she swatted at the hands touching her.**

**--- **

**It gets cloudier and cloudier doesn't it?**

**Stay tuned~**

**~CuteAiboAibo**

**P.S. : Please no flames**


	35. Cancellation

Hello fans, readers, writers and haters. Effective today, August 2, 2010, this story _Within Lies the Truth Comes Forth, _will be cancelled with no further chapters to be added. This story has got out of hand. I will start anew in a DIFFERENT story. I will not delete this story for those who still enjoy this odd and weird thing. So I bid you adieu and sorry that I will not continue this.

Yours Truly

~CuteAiboAibo


End file.
